


with the benefit of a memory.

by CantStopSatan



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Coercion, David is 30, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gwen is 31, Hurt/Comfort, I swear it's not just angst, It's sweet you guys, M/M, Max is 18, Moral Dilemmas, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Self-Hatred, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 69,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantStopSatan/pseuds/CantStopSatan
Summary: After that one fateful summer, Max doesn't come back.He couldn’t be contacted, much less found, but it wasn't for lack of trying. David would be the first to tell you that.After trying for 8 years straight, at the expense of himself, his money, his time - he’s almost lost hope, instead wondering if he should simply pray to the stars that he was alright.Then, Max appears out of nowhere, and it hits David like a truck.But as it turns out, Max didn't want to be found. He didn't want David to see what a disappointment he was, how he managed to fuck his life up beyond repair.But, damn, if David was anything…He was persistent.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 165
Kudos: 217





	1. and so it begins.

David stops in his tracks, performing a double-take.

_ No. _

He calmly sets the bottle of sealant back in its place on the shelf, taking a step through the crowded aisle to get a better look.

_ It- it can't be.  _ He thinks.

A few other shoppers step into David's line of sight, so he stands on his tiptoes to peer over them. Using his height, he stares through the crowd at the semi-familiar face.

He hadn't noticed him yet.

"Excuse me." He mutters, nudging through some of the groggier early-morning patrons. He keeps his eyes locked on his target.

He had to be  _ sure  _ it was him- there were too many times where he was wrong in the past. The disappointment would crush him for  _ days _ afterwards, no matter how often it happened. Gwen was convinced, after so many false alarms, that he was starting to see things.

_ Don't get your hopes up. Assume the worst. It'll hurt less that way. _

But no, this time…

He was sure, this time.

That familiar mop of curly black hair, the hunched stance, the scowl that seemed to be permanently etched into his features… they were all the same. It had to be him this time. He was sure of it.

There were differences, of course. His clothes had changed, his blue hoodie swapped for a pale grey sweatshirt. The messy, unruly hair was barely tamed, even when it was pulled into a fluffy ponytail. His small, round face had thinned, but was now more defined. Strong. Sharp.

And then, those piercing green eyes.

There was no doubt. It  _ was _ him.

The crowd thins as David nears the boy, and he picks up his speed to a trot. He finally gets within speaking distance, and calls out the name that dominated his thoughts for the past 8 years.

_ "Max!" _

Max tenses, the bottle of whatever home improvement item he's holding creasing under his knuckles. His eyes scan the aisle, searching through the crowd of shoppers, and quickly settle on David as he approaches. A flash of hope and relief rushes through the counselor's chest as their eyes meet, and he does his best to hold back the waterworks.

_ I found him- I found him, I found him, I found him. _

Max makes an expression that David can't place, but it hardens into a pained scowl as he averts his eyes and drops the product into his hand cart.

"Nope." The boy mumbles. "Nope, nope, nope."

Max drops the basket onto the ground unceremoniously, the items within it clattering loudly. David's face falls as he sees Max throw his hands in the air and turn around, walking the opposite way down the aisle.

Away from David.

_ What? _ David asks himself, and the tears spill over. "Max!" He calls out, louder this time, loud enough that he  _ knows _ the boy can hear him.

Max shoves his hands in his pockets and glides around curious shoppers effortlessly, walking away from David with a sure and strong stride. He says something, a few things actually, under his breath, but David isn't able to catch the specifics as the distance between them grows. 

David bends down and places his basket next to Max's as he passes it, transitioning to a jog shortly after in order to keep up with the lost boy. 

He continues to call Max's name as he stumbles through the shoppers, this time not even wasting the breath to apologize.

_ Please, please let me reach him. Please don’t let me lose him again. _

Max ducks around a few people once he makes it onto a main walkway, and David loses sight of him for a split second. He slips around a cart as quickly as he can, hoping to catch up, but by the time he reaches the walkway, it's too late. 

Even with his height, he couldn't see which direction Max went. 

"No no no no no-" David whines, and he decides that he has to take a gamble. 

Left was towards the back of the store, and right was closest to the exit.

He heads right, jogging around angry shoppers and scanning each aisle as he passes it, and- 

_ There! _

"Max!" David calls again, turning down an aisle only a few rows down from their initial confrontation. 

Max turns and scowls again before breaking into a run.

_ Why is he running?  _ David asks himself, but still speeds up. The reasons didn't matter right now, he wasn't going to let this chance get away, not after so many years of trying to catch even a  _ glimpse _ of his camper again.

Be runs faster.

_ "Please!" _ He pleads, "I just want to talk! Max!"

Max’s strides widen, and it looks like he's resorted to simply sprinting at full-speed towards the exit.

And David was lagging behind.

He knew he could keep up with him under normal circumstances. David wasn't unhealthy, he had long legs, and didn't live a sedentary lifestyle in the slightest, despite being almost 30. He could run, and he could run far.

But it's a Saturday morning, and this is a rather popular department store. It was crowded since Monday is Labor Day, and for some reason Max was so gosh-darn amazing at maneuvering through the crowds of shoppers that he doesn't have to halt his pace for even a moment.

David, however, does his best to stumble through the crowd, calling his former camper's name enough times that startled shoppers finally begin to part for him  _ before _ he collides with them. A path opens, slowly.

But he was still so far behind, and Max was nearing the exit, and if David loses Max in the full parking lot between all of those cars, he knew he wouldn't be finding him again.

Tears are trailing down his face, but he doesn't care enough to wipe them away, all he knew was that this could be it. After 7, no, 8 long years of searching, this could be his last chance. If Max didn’t want to be found, he  _ wouldn’t be found. _

A swath of black in his peripherals grabs his attention in the brightly-lit department store, and he only barely takes note of the security guard standing by the exit.

David does his second double-take of the day, and doesn't even think about it before pointing at Max and yelling "Stop him!" to the guard.

The guard doesn't even think about it before taking down Max with a well-practiced tackle.

David winces.

* * *

Max runs. Max runs as he has his entire life, dodging questioning looks and mindless droves of people as he takes the quickest route towards the exit. If he could just get to his bike- David won't be able to get to his own vehicle in time to follow him. He might have the mindfulness to memorize his license plate, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Right now he just had to run, get  _ away. _

"Max!  _ Please!" _

Max could tell that David was crying, of course he was. Max was struggling to choke back tears of his own. Did he want to stop? Of course. Could he? 

Not in the slightest.

He doesn't think about it. He can't, he won't. He won't think about David's pleas, he won't think about that look on his face when their eyes met, he won't think about that smile he wore as he walked towards Max, looking like he was going to give him the biggest, warmest hug he'd ever given.

He wouldn't think about it.

The exit comes into view, automatic doors sliding open for a dad and his over-excited kid. Max clenches his jaw. This is it. Once he's through those doors and gets to his bike, he won't ever have to make a decision this hard for the rest of his life.

He just hopes the regret won’t crush him after he makes this one.

Max hears David's voice call out one last time before he gets to the doors. It's a different tone though, and it only registers  _ what  _ he said when a hulking brute of a security guard seems to appear out of thin air and tackle Max to the ground.

Well, he had to give it to David,  _ that _ was pretty fucking clever.


	2. cops and a long drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, first sin here, so be gentle. I'll be updating frequently in the next coming days, and then slowing down as we get further into the work. I've got 30 chapters written so far, so you've at least got me for that long. Tags will be updated as the fic goes on.   
> Have fun and play nice, comments are always appreciated!

"I'm  _ so, so, so  _ sorry officer, I- I was just-"

The security guard puts a hand up and shakes his head at David, an angry huff preceding the jingle of his handcuffs. Max rubs his wrists before cupping his bloody nose with his bare hand.

The guard, which has turned out to be an actual on-duty cop, clips his cuffs back on his belt. "Listen man, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Take the kid and get out of here, I don't wanna see either of your faces in here for the rest of the day."

David nods, but Max abruptly stands, staring the cop down before stalking past him while blood drips down his arm and soaks into the cuff of his sweatshirt. 

He thows a scowl at the man. "I'm not a kid, fucking pig, and you won't see me in here for the rest of my life. Peace."

David's mouth drops open before stuttering out another apology and following Max out of the store. The cop looks irritated, but thankfully doesn't do anything other than watch them leave. David's attention turns back to Max, but before he can say anything, Max shoots a bloody hand in the air to stop him.

"Stop. Go the fuck away, David. Forget you saw me and  _ leave." _

David falters in his stride, but keeps pace beside Max while he fumbles with his words. "I- I'm sorry Max, I just didn't know how to get you to stop and- and I was just so worried that I'd miss this chance and-"

Max wipes his face with his sleeve angrily before turning towards David and baring his teeth at the man. "You just  _ what,  _ David? Wanted to get me  _ arrested  _ or some shit? Don't you think I was running for a  _ fucking reason?"  _ He yells. 

David wrings his hands together nervously. "I- I had my reasons too, Max. For following you.” He glances up. “I just couldn't let you go, okay? It's been… it's been 8 years."

Max spits a glob of blood onto the ground, then wipes his mouth with his sleeve again. "Yeah, enough time for you to forget about me and move on to another group of fucked-up kids! Isn't there another one that you can chase through a department store?" Max turns to flee, but David grabs his wrist before he can walk off. Max looks down at it in surprise.

"Max, do you realize how  _ long  _ I've been looking for you?" David says, drawing his brows together and- gosh, he can feel himself tearing up again. "I couldn't contact you  _ at all _ after you left camp. I was so worried that you- that something…"

Max rips his wrist from David's hand. "Yeah, well I'm fine, moron. Now go away and stop pretending to care."

David grabs his wrist again as soon as it leaves his hand. "Max,  _ please,  _ can we just… here-" he adjusts his grip so that he's grasping Max's blood-stained sweatshirt instead. "Can you at least let me wash this? And- and we can get lunch, as an apology. Whatever you want, we can even go to another store and get you whatever you needed here, okay? You don't even need to talk to me, if you want."

David looks into Max's eyes, and he's completely willing to pile on more suggestions to get him to stay. Max's eyes scan David's face with apprehension before looking down at the concrete for a few seconds.

Max wipes his face with his sweatshirt once more, spits again, and scowls.

"We're going grocery shopping, I got shit to pick up there too, you got it?" He rips his sweatshirt out of David's fingers and continues to walk through the parking lot. "On top of that, whatever topic I say that’s off-limits, is  _ off-fucking-limits _ . No questions asked."

David takes a long breath, releasing it and a lot of his tension at the same time. He trots off after Max. "Yes, yep, of course. Um," David looks around the parking lot to locate where he was parked, but still continues to follow Max. "I think my car is on the other side, we can take that if you-"

He looks back to Max, who was raising the kickstand of a sleek, jet black motorcycle. It looked like the type you'd see people drag race in the movies, with black, full-face helmets and leather jumpers. Max raises an eyebrow at David as he gawks at the vehicle.

"What, you think I fucking walked here?" He asks, throwing a leg over the seat. "I'm not a fucking deadbeat, David. I have my own vehicle. Let's go."

David stutters out another quick apology before walking towards the bike, and Max pauses while he wipes his nose a fourth time.

"Woah, asshole, what are you  _ doing?" _ Max asks, holding out a hand as David figures out how to get on the bike.

He blinks, finally realizing his mistake.

"Oh,” He says. “uh, you said 'let's go', so I thought- nevermind, sorry, I'm just a bit… frazzled right now." David rubs the back of his neck, irritated at his cluelessness. In his defense, it has been a strange… ten minutes. Surreal. "I'll go to my own car, yeah. Do you want to follow me? Or I can… um,"

Max seems to pause for a moment, letting David babble on as a look of contemplation crosses his features. He faces forward, putting both hands on the bike’s handlebars.

"Get on, David." Max says, jolting him out of his stuttering. The statement confuses David, so he just stares. 

Max bares his teeth and growls angrily. "Come on! I'm tired of my nose being all fucking jammed up, so I don’t want to wait for your shitty car to rev up. Let's go."

David pauses himself, and then looks at the bike with hesitation. He'd never been on one before, despite his previous forwardness. He looks at Max again, and he, probably seeing his hesitation, barks out a "David!" to kick him in gear.

"Yep! On it! I can just, um… yeah."

David straddles the bike with ease, but struggles with where to place his feet and hands. He eventually finds some pegs where he assumes he's supposed to place his feet, and settles on holding onto Max's shoulders stiffly. It's an awkward position, mostly because David's still a good foot taller than Max, but also because he has no idea what he's supposed to be doing.

He does manage to dig one scrap of information about motorcycles up, though. "Ah, Max, do you have… helmets?"

"Nope."

"What?"

Max begins to slowly pull out of his parking spot, only giving a small hum in response to David.

He grips onto Max's shoulders a little tighter, suddenly a little scared for both of their safety on this impromptu bike ride.

"To clarify- Max, how… legal, is this?" He asks, voice wavering just the smallest amount.

"Hmm?" Max hums. He takes a moment to, rather responsibly, check for cars on either side of them. "Define ‘legal’.” He muses, and David pales.

Before he has a chance to scold him, Max takes off out of the parking lot and straight onto the highway, and David has to hold back a yelp as he clings on for dear life.


	3. flustered.

Max drives down the main highway with a frustrated scowl on his face.

Well, and a frightened counselor attached to his bike. There was that, too.

He sniffles, feeling the dried and clotted blood pull uncomfortably on the inside of his nose and his upper lip. What the  _ fuck _ was he doing? Not even 10 minutes ago he was hell-bent on getting as far away from  _ David _ as possible, and now the idiot was on the back of his bike, even when the guy had his own fucking car.

Why had he told him to get on? All David was right now is an annoyance at best. Whenever Max takes a turn he has to fight against David’s tense, jumpy ass, and the added weight didn’t make it any easier. Max even had to remind himself not to accelerate or brake too fast in order to keep the loser from flying off the damn vehicle. 

And- shit, he didn’t even know where he was going.

“David!” Max yells, “Where do you even live?” he asks, and he hopes that he heard him.

Based on the way he feels David shift behind him, he did. “B-between the high school and the nature reserve!” He yells  _ right in Max’s ear,  _ Jesus Christ. “It’s one of the apartment complexes!”

Alright, bright side- he knew where that was. Not-so-bright side, he had to turn around and go through a bunch of curved backroads to get there, which meant that David was going to have to get a  _ serious _ crash-course in riding duo if Max wanted them both to be alive at the end of this.

If Max was being honest, he wasn't exactly looking forward to spending  _ any _ time with David.

He stops at an intersection in a relatively desolate area and turns to address his passenger, who was still holding onto his shoulders with a death-grip. The engine quiets enough where Max can speak at a normal volume again. 

"Alright David, you've clearly never done this before, so I'm gonna give you a few tips, alright?"

David leans so Max can see him and nods, clearly still a little shaken from the ride thus far. Max sighs, raising a hand in front of David's face.

"First," he counts off on his fingers. "stop being so fucking tense. If you don't relax and let the bike lean then it's like hell for me to turn. We're not gonna fall, trust me. Second, keep your hands lower, on the gas tank preferably, or on my waist,  _ I guess. _ I know I don't have handles back there, but if you put your hands on my shoulders it fucks with  _ my _ balance, which fucks with the  _ bike’s  _ balance, which could kill us both, got it?"

Max looks forward, counting to three on his hand. A car was coming down the road behind them, so it was time to get moving. "Third, when we stop, try not to slide forward and push  _ me _ forward. If we stop rough, put your weight on my back, not my ass. It's easier for me to handle it that way. You got all that, camp man?"

David seems hesitant, but nods and repositions himself as per Max's instructions. Max rolls his shoulders to get some of the blood back into his arms and slowly drives off in the direction of David's apartment.

Pretty much immediately there was relief. He wasn't perfect, but now that David was a little more relaxed and not sitting up perfectly straight, it was significantly easier to drive. Sure, David was heavy, but so were the majority of Max's passengers, at least in comparison to his small frame.

God, he wishes he would grow some more.

About halfway through the 10-minute drive, Max was actually impressed at how quickly and easily David had adapted to his rules, but he still felt the idiot tense up as they got on the curvy highway that lead right to his house. Max gradually picks up speed, making sure to keep even with the posted speed limit, but David, like the scaredy-cat he is, still jerks his arms around Max's waist on the sharper turns and fearfully presses himself into his back. Hell, he could feel the older man's bright red hair brushing against the nape of his neck.

And- fuck, yeah, now he remembers why he told David to ride with him.

Max's cheeks start to heat up as they take turn after turn, and  _ thank fucking Christ  _ David couldn't see his face right now, because he was sure that it was at least three shades darker. He could feel every inch of where David was touching him with an intense clarity that made his stomach roll with butterflies. The man's arms, which were wrapped around Max's middle, were warm and comforting, despite how hard they were clutching him. On top of that, David's hair brushed into Max's neck whenever they turned or went over a bump, and it further reminded him of how close they were-

"Max?!" His passenger yells, and Max snaps out of his daydreaming. He's a little confused by the sliver of fear he detects in David's voice.

"What?!"

"Can- can we slow down? Please?" He continues, and Max furrows his brow as he glances down at the speedometer-

"Oh fuck-" Max swears, and instantly eases off of the throttle. He was going almost 20 over an already questionably high speed limit for this area, no wonder David was freaking out.

"Uh, sorry. Got distracted." Max calls back. He feels David nod into his neck, but the counselor doesn't loosen his grip around his waist. Shit, he needs to focus.

Although, it's kind of hard to focus on driving when your long-time age-gap crush is currently pressed flush against your body and hugging your waist.

Max purses his lips sadly and presses on.

* * *

Eventually, David calms down enough that he’s back in the proper position by the time they reach his apartment complex. After a few questions, they make it outside of his unit unscathed.

Well, mostly unscathed. Max's heart was still beating a mile a minute, only for it to finally calm down once David dismounts the bike. He had tried his best to forget about how  _ close _ David was during the entire ride, but once his mind got stuck on something, it was desperately hard to yank it away.

David stretches once he steps away from the vehicle, and Max couldn't blame him- he was the same way when he first started riding.

"Well that was... fun!" David exclaims cheerfully. He sets his hands on his hips "You seem to be a very good driver, Max. Do you usually have passengers?"

Max turns his face to let it cool down, a little baffled at how blissfully unaware David was. The man, thankfully, didn't seem to realize the turmoil going through his driver's head for almost the entirety of the ride.

Lucky him.

"Sometimes." Max says, unhelpfully. "Lots of drunk assholes, I guess." 

He parks his bike beside David's tiny porch and (now that his face had cooled off) looks up at the two-story apartment building. It was pretty modest, but still in a very nice area. Low crime rates, probably had renovated appliances, lots of old white couples, Max even knew of a small path leading directly into a nature center out back. 

He follows David up to where he stands on his porch, wiping his nose and continuing to look around.

"How long have you been living here?" Max asks. This place was suspiciously close to where he grew up… and currently lived. He feels like he would have seen David sooner if this was where he always was.

"Mmm, not particularly long. Two years?  _ Maybe  _ three at most?" He replies. "Had to move closer to the city for… a few reasons. I used to live near the Sleepy Peak area before this."

Max nods. That made more sense then. In recent years, Max rarely came to this side of town, the  _ nice  _ side of town, and when he did it was only for a brief shopping trip. He spent the majority of his time  _ in  _ the city, which was only about a 15-20 minute drive from here. 

David opens the door to his apartment, babbling on about the wonderful area and his neighbors, and Max takes a few moments to look around his place.

It was surprisingly spacious, which was probably a consequence of living a ways away from the metropolitan area. It might have even been bigger than Max's childhood home, if he compared the square footage. It had a small kitchen, but there were large living and dining areas, complete with a big wall-mounted flat screen and surprisingly modern furniture and decor. Unsurprisingly, a number of potted and hanging plants scattered the space, along with plenty of what looked like family and camp photos.

"Max?"

Max slowly turns towards David, who was holding out a damp washcloth with a nervous smile.

"For your nose. Um, sorry about that, again." He says.

Max sighs, pulling a hand out of his pocket to take the offering and tend to his face. "Whatever David, stop apologizing. Wasn't the first time I've been jumped, probably won't be the last."

David's face looks a little pained at that statement, but brightens up after a moment or two. He circles around Max and points at his clothes.

"Here, let me take your sweatshirt and I'll run a wash. The stains should be pretty easy to get out since they're still fresh, but I'll use some home remedies my mom taught me just to be safe."

Max is about to argue, but figures his sweatshirt  _ could  _ use a wash. Like every one before this, he had the habit of wearing the same sweatshirt over and over until it deteriorated from wear, and while he wasn't a particularly sweaty guy, the smog and shit from riding dirtied it faster than one would expect.

He holds the bloodied washcloth in one hand as he unzips his sweatshirt with the other. David comes behind him and, quite kindly, quite  _ normally,  _ helps get Max out of it, but once he feels David's hands on his shoulders, Max immediately tenses and fumbles with the garment, having to hold back the desire to step away (or into?) the older guy.

Once again, and thank  _ god _ , David doesn't seem to notice his issues, and his former counselor steps in front of Max to look him over with the sullied sweatshirt draped over his forearm.

He frowns at Max's shirt, and he follows his gaze down to his sleeves to see mottled red staining  _ that,  _ too. 

Max groans as he finishes cleaning his face, throwing the washcloth down onto the glass table. "Jesus fucking Christ, of course. Fuck me."

David hums. "Yeah, a fair amount on your chest, too, where your sweatshirt wasn't zipped. We should throw that in, too."

Max rolls up his sleeves and sits on the couch instead, running his hand across his head. "Fuck it, yeah. You have anything I can wear? I can't afford to buy new clothes right now, so I kinda need this cleaned."

David frowns a bit, tapping his chin with his finger. "I'm not sure if I have anything that'll fit you perfectly, but I can grab the smallest stuff I have. What's your size?"

Max raises an eyebrow. "David, I'm like 5 and a half feet tall. I'm going to be swimming in anything you give me."

"R-right," David stutters. "I'll just… see what I have! Be right back!"

Max rubs his face, fighting off the lingering tingles in his cheeks as David skitters away, and is soon left alone in the living room with his thoughts.

_ 'Fuck',  _ they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a poor excuse to write them riding duo on a motorcycle.
> 
> i'm incredibly self-indulgent, i know. ;)


	4. the search, and a bit of sulking.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ He quietly curses himself. He had it  _ bad. _

_ Get it out of your head. You aren't 15 anymore, fucking moron. Stop losing your shit over every little thing. He just fucking helped you with your sweatshirt. _

He holds his head in his hands as he thinks over his situation, trying to avoid looking at the countless photos adorning the room. 

David. David, David, David. Fucking David. The one person he didn't want to see for the rest of his life.

No, he needs to rephrase that. He _did_ want to see David. Not just because he was the _grown-ass man_ that Max had been crushing on for the past how many years (which was nothing but _wrong_ no matter how you cut it) but also because he was the only person he could remember who at least _tried_ to care about him.

No, of course he wanted to see David. He just didn't want David to see  _ him.  _

Max was nothing but a disappointment, and David was…

I mean, fuck, the guy was the paragon of 'can do no wrong'. While Max had gone and made sure to fuck up his life beyond repair, David was here, being David, probably helping sick campers and saving baby birds and guiding old blind ladies across the street. He had his own nice apartment in a safe neighborhood, probably has the rest of his life planned out, and is at the very least a well-put-together, responsible adult.

And Max was, very clearly, none of those things,  _ plus  _ a creep who was crushing on a dude over 10 years older than him.

Fuck.

He honestly should have just driven away, leaving David in the dust. Not even given the counselor the time-of-day. He should have sped off and just forgot this ever happened.

But then David went and had to be  _ David. _ Offered to clean his clothes, offered him a meal, offered Max whatever he wanted- without even batting an eye. Max could have asked him to live with him, and the idiot would have probably responded with an enthusiastic  _ of course! _

And now Max had to get  _ that  _ train of thought out of his head again. For the third time today.

"What am I going to  _ do?" _ He asks himself.

"Is there something wrong, Max?"

Max almost jumps out of his skin when he hears David speak, sitting up straight and quickly looking the man in the eyes.

The counselor looks down at Max with a worried expression, holding a dark green t-shirt and a grey flannel. He sits beside him, and while Max's brain keeps telling him to squirm away, he sits still, allowing himself the small comfort of being next to someone sober and safe for once.

Max was just so  _ tired. _

When Max doesn't respond (because he honestly doesn't know what to say) David lies the clothes across his lap and fiddles with his hands. Max just bows his head, nervously looking away.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a long time," David says. "but… you know you can tell me anything, right?"

_ No I can't. _

"Sure, David."

"And if you need help, I want to let you know that-"

Max keeps his head in his hands and stares at his shoes. "Are you gonna make a point somewhere in this spiel? David, I'm fine." He pauses. "Well, as fine as I can be after being tackled by a 300-pound musclehead."

David cringes. "Sorry, again. And I just…" David pauses. "Max, I'm going to be honest, you don't look fine."

Max lets his arms drop against his legs, but directs his eyes forward. "David, we haven't seen each other in almost a fucking decade. How do you know this isn't my 'fine'? Maybe you're just being paranoid."

"I-" David hesitates, and it takes him a while to continue.

"Well, for one, you and your clothes smell like smoke, and not campfire smoke-"

"I'm an adult David." Max interrupts. "Even if I was smoking, which I'm not, I'm doing so legally. None of your business."

It doesn't shut the redhead up.

"The dark circles under your eyes lead me to believe you don't get much sleep-"

"You see me when I was a kid? They're genetic. I sleep."

"Your sweatshirt was almost completely threadbare, and didn't seem like it had been washed in a while-"

"It's a favorite, and what teenager does laundry on a regular basis?"

"Your shoes look two sizes too small, and don't appear to have a decent sole on them-"

"I'm waiting to get paid, and then I can get new ones."

"And you've mentioned  _ multiple  _ times about not being able to afford this or that, for whatever reason."

Max opens his mouth to refute that one, but he does remember letting his lack of funds slip a few times. He settles on a half-excuse. "Being poor isn't a crime, David, and like I said, I'm waiting for my pay. I still have a roof over my head and food to eat. It's more than a lot of people can say."

He feels David shift closer to him, and this time Max does shuffle away. "Max, you deserve better, though. I can't just stand by after so long-"

Max finally looks at David, a scowl carved into his features. "David, why the fuck do you  _ care?"  _ He asks, with as much venom as he can summon. 

David opens his mouth, but Max doesn't let him answer. "It's been, what, 8  _ years?"  _ He questions. "You don't even know me anymore!"

David turns his face away, pure  _ hurt  _ dusting across his features. 

Max presses on. "I could be- I could be a thief! A murderer! A heroin addict! I get helping me because you're pretty much at fault for fucking up my nose and clothes, but beyond that? Why care? Why?"

David continues to face forward with pursed lips, and Max lets himself simmer and catch his breath.  _ God  _ he felt shitty. Shitty for denying help, shitty for hurting David just because he's  _ trying _ to help, and shitty for yelling at him.

But he had to understand. He had to forget.

David rubs his fingers across the clothes in his lap, face softening into a look of deep, sad thought.

"Max, I never stopped caring." He says, and Max blinks at him.

"When… when I wasn't able to follow up with you after the summer you came to camp, I got worried." He says, quietly. "I know… I knew your parents picked you up, I knew you were at least relatively safe with them, but I couldn't stop the feeling that I could have done more for you, that I… messed up."

Max scowls again, and he feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He suppresses them.

Of  _ course  _ the guy blamed himself.

"David, you didn't mess up shit, okay? Summer was over, your job was done.  _ You  _ were done. That's kind of how that shit works."

David shakes his head. "It wasn't about the job, Max. It was never about the job." He turns and looks at Max, only showing a saddened face for a second before a small smile ghosts against his lips.

"It was about you. _ Always  _ just you."

David looks ahead now, at the collage of camp photos decorating the walls beside his TV. 

He swallows. "After… after everything that happened that summer, I knew that I couldn't just let you go back to whatever… less than ideal circumstances you came from, not without doing  _ something _ about it." He says. "You just seemed so  _ happy _ at camp, and I wanted to make sure that you'd be able to experience that again. I wholeheartedly  _ wanted  _ you to be happy, even if you didn't believe it then. I still do now. I- here, come on."

David sits up, stands, and then nods at Max before walking towards the bedrooms. Max hesitates, letting David leave his sight for a few moments while he thinks.

Then, slowly, Max follows.

The hallway attached to the living room leads to a large bathroom and two bedrooms, a master that holds a queen bed, and a smaller one that's been fashioned into a study. David stands in the latter, leaning against a small desk with a laptop sitting upon it. He's draped the clothes across the back of the chair and instead holds a thin, manilla folder. 

He smiles up at Max when he approaches.

"When you left camp, I tried to contact you with any phone number that I could find. I started with the emergency numbers your parents left, but after those turned out to be… out of service, I started looking for emails and searching social media."

Max stands next to David to inspect the file's contents, only to see about five or six pages neatly paperclipped inside, the first one being none other than his original Camp Campbell application form. The thing was in almost pristine condition, despite the near-decade it's been in existence.

David runs his thumb against the margins of the page. "Then, after I couldn't find anything, I stopped for a little bit, hopeful that I'd be able to see you the following summer, but…"

"I didn't come back." Max finishes. "I- some… some stuff went down. My parents didn't want to send me back."

David frowns, sadly, and then nods. "When you didn't come back, or call, or email, or even write, I started to worry more. I began to try to get some info on your parents, on you. Previous workplaces, mortgage records, police statements- you name it, I tried it. I even attempted to do a full-blown background check on each of them, but since I had nothing other than their names, I couldn't really get anywhere concrete."

David removes the paperclip from the documents and shuffles Max's application form to the back, revealing a long list of names, photos, addresses, and handwritten notes that appear to span a number of pages. Max squints and nudges himself a little closer to read some of the entries, David leaning the file over for Max to see.

Curious about the results, Max lifts the first page to look at the second, and then points out a crossed-out entry with a portrait of a bulky, middle-aged man with a beard. "That's my dad." he says, and David furrows his brow. "What did you find on him? Why is he crossed out?"

David brings the file back to himself and rereads his scrawled handwriting beneath the entry.

"He didn't have any kids- none that I could find, anyway. He wasn't married either, and I couldn't find a legal address, so I ruled him out. Is this really him? Are you sure?"

Max rolls his eyes. "I haven't seen him for 7 years, but yeah, I think I'd know my asshole father when I see him. The last name's spelled wrong, though. When did you find this info?"

David pages through the other papers briefly. "This was… halfway through that second summer maybe? It could have been later. It's all blurred together.” A pause. “You haven't seen him for  _ 7 years?" _

Max sighs.  _ That  _ was a shitshow. Perhaps  _ the  _ shitshow that got him into this mess. "It's… a long story." He settles on.

David blinks at Max before silently gesturing to the file containing  _ years  _ of research in it, and Max sighs again, feeling like an asshole.

"Yeah, sorry." He fidgets nervously, playing with his shirt sleeve. "Remember when I would always say that… summer camp was a way to get rid of kids?"

David nods.

"Well," Max continues, "I wasn't kidding, David. That's pretty much why I got sent to Camp Campbell in the first place. I was such a little bastard that my dad decided he'd had enough of me, so he shipped me off to catch a break. My old woman didn't really care, she thought it might be good for me."

Max gently takes the file, making sure his hands are clean before touching it.

_ Stupid.  _ He thinks.  _ Not like he needs it anymore. _

He pages through, continuing his explanation. "After camp, when I got picked up, my dad wasn't there. It was just my mom, if you remember." Max shrugs. “Not exactly the weirdest thing, I think my mom said he was working, at first. Believable enough to you and Gwen, but I knew he didn't like to travel. I stayed quiet.”

David nods, and Max casually reads through more entries. "Well, I found out that my dad, over the summer, apparently ran off and served my mom divorce papers. I actually don't know a lot about the reasoning, but I imagine it has  _ something  _ to do with not being able to handle me, since he also relinquished all parental rights within the same week. Completely willing to pay child support and everything, just… whatever he had to do to get us out of his life."

He feels the desk move as David shifts. "I'm… sorry, Max."

Max shakes his head, handing the file back to David. "Don't be. Dude was an asshole anyway. I was glad to be away from him, even if it was rough later on."

David opens the folder back up, paging through it as well. "Well… I'm glad there was… some sort of silver lining. Did you find your mother in here?" He asks.

Max shakes his head a second time. "She swapped back to her maiden name after the divorce, and there was probably no way you were gonna find that easily enough. Since my parents weren't born here, lots of stuff is hard to find, believe me. I’m actually surprised you even  _ have _ anything in that little file.”

David shuts the folder and places it on his desk. “I was always so frustrated at how thin it was.” he says sadly. “I always- always thought I wasn’t trying hard enough.”

They both sit silently for a few minutes, Max looking out the window beside them and listening to the birds chirp in the late morning sun. It had been an unusually cool summer this year, but today it was almost the perfect temperature for riding and just… being outside.

And here he was, keeping David, the outdoorsman, all cooped up. 

Max pulls the clothes off of the back of the chair. “Do you think we could go out for lunch now?” Max asks. “I’m- I’m kinda  _ really _ fucking hungry.” he adds.

David seems to snap out of his funk at that statement. “Oh! Of course! Here, I’ll take your shirt and get that scrubbed and in the wash, and then you can pick out a place to eat, since it seems like you know the area already.”

David holds out his hand, and it takes Max a second to understand what he means.

He can feel his face heating up. He clutches David’s clothes to his chest defensively.

"Nuh-uh, not changing in front of you, old man. Out.”

David seems confused for a moment, but Max can tell that it clicks when the redhead’s eyes widen anxiously.

He draws his hand back almost as if it’d been burned, and quickly backs out of the room. “Yep, sure! I’ll be, um, I’ll go take care of that washcloth first, take your time!” 

Max flinches when the door slams with more force than necessary, and then lets out a long, shaky breath.

He looks down at the too-large clothes he holds in his fist, and then, hesitantly, brings them up to his face. He breathes.

_ Smells like rain. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's gonna get dark, yo.


	5. a walk to lunch.

David quickly steps away from the door to grab the soiled washcloth from the living room, giving the coffee table a quick swipe with some disinfectant to eat up time. The washcloth, although bloodied, didn’t really  _ need _ to be scrubbed, since it was still damp, but David decided to busy himself with it regardless while he waits for Max to change.

Heading into the tiny laundry room, David dips the rag into a diluted bath of hydrogen peroxide while he thinks, idly watching the forming bubbles rise to the surface of the solution.

He... still couldn’t believe what was happening, that  _ Max was here,  _ that he found him, even if it was by a fluke. After all these years. It felt like a dream- a very common dream he had, actually. He was constantly bracing himself for the disappointment of waking up and realizing that it wasn’t real.

But the smell of the peroxide, the sting of chemicals on his bitten nails, the teen in his study that was definitely Max, but subtly different, slightly  _ not _ him.

No, this was real. It was finally,  _ finally _ real.

Gwen would be so proud.

Or maybe, she wouldn’t. He debates contacting her, but calls between them rarely ended well these days.

“David?” he hears behind him, and it was his turn to be startled. He spins around, almost knocking the bottle of peroxide over in the process.

“Yes, Max?” David says, and it’s strange how natural the response feels on his lips, how easily they fall into this routine even after years of distance.

Max holds the sullied shirt out to him, and David takes it after a brief moment, holding it up and assessing the extent of the stains. He wordlessly dunks it into the bath before taking a look at Max’s new attire.

“Do they fit you alright? I think that might be the smallest thing I have.” David asks, and Max fidgets with the bottom hem.

“The flannel is actually alright. As long as it’s open, it feels like a sweatshirt. The shirt is fine for width, I guess, but the length is fucking ridiculous. And it’s a  _ v-neck.”  _ he whines, tugging the collar around in frustration.

David chuckles, thoroughly scrubbing out the sleeves of Max’s shirt. “All of Camp Campbell’s shirts are v-necks, so I guess I just ended up preferring them.” He looks over to Max as he wrings the peroxide out of the fabric. “It looks good on you, though. If the shirt’s too long, you could always tuck it in.”

Max holds the shirt by the hem and frowns down at it. “Don’t I need a belt for that, or something?”

“Nope.” David responds, tossing everything into the washer. “I mean, if you’d like to borrow one you can, but you don’t  _ need  _ one as long as your pants aren’t baggy, which yours don’t seem like they are.”

Max pauses at that, and then smirks. 

David remembers that look.

“What, were you looking at my ass, David?”

All of blood drains from David’s face in an instant, and then rushes back a second later. “Max! That’s- that's not appropriate!”

Max spins around quickly and shrugs. “Perfectly appropriate, considering I’m legal. Turned 18 right before summer. It's still a  _ little _ weird, though, just saying.”

David sputters awkwardly as Max casually tucks in his shirt and walks towards the front door. 

After processing and reprocessing Max's comment a few times, things suddenly began to come back to him. The comment itself was… wrong, yes, but the teasing still felt oddly familiar.

And then it clicked. Right. How could he possibly forget about Max's glorious tendency to find and push  _ every one  _ of David's buttons? 

He smiles thoughtfully, happy that even after nearly a decade, things hadn't changed quite as much as he thought they did. Max may be older, and he may have lived a whole life David didn't know about, but in the end…

He was still Max.

Max opens the front door, glancing over his shoulder and fixing his ponytail. "You coming, moron? Don't tell me I shorted your brain out with a joke."

David laughs nervously, trotting up to Max with pink still lightly dusting his cheeks. "Psh, what? I-  _ noo.  _ Of course not."

Max raises an eyebrow at David as they walk down his porch. "Jeez, if I knew that  _ sex jokes  _ we're all it took to break you, I'd have made them back at camp."

And the blushing returns. "M-Max! You were _ten!"_ David scolds, but Max just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, a ten-year-old with access to the internet. Plus, do you even  _ remember  _ how many people we saw  _ literally fucking _ that summer?" Max stuffs his hands in his pockets as they walk past his bike. David stares at it in mild confusion, but doesn't comment.

"I'm honestly pretty sure I saw more genitalia that summer than I did in the next 6 years of my life,  _ combined. _ Like, seriously, what was  _ wrong  _ with people back then?" 

David swallows thickly, trying to will the embarrassment down to a more manageable level. "Well, um, Max… it's all very… natural, for adults to want to do those things, but-"

"Jesus, David!" Max yells, and David jumps at the exclamation. "I may not have a dad, but I'm fucking  _ 18! _ Don't give me the- the sex talk, alright?"

David looks over at Max in his surprise, and offhandedly notices the fiery kid's own reddened cheeks.

The juxtaposition was strangely adorable.

David can't help but hold back a smirk. "R-right. Sorry. I don't suppose 'counselor-mode' is very easy to turn off for me."

They turn away from the parking lot to walk down one of the bike trails beside David's apartment, and the redhead happily takes in the scenery. He always loves to take walks down here, but he was still curious about where Max was taking him.

"So, we're not taking the bike?" David asks, and Max shakes his head.

"Nah, thought we could go somewhere closer. While I usually don't mind driving with someone, it makes my arms sore as hell. Plus, I know a sandwich shop pretty close, if it's still here." 

"So I take it you used to live in this area? You seem to know it pretty well."

Max shrugs. "Kinda. When my dad was around we had a house on the other side of this neighborhood, in the suburbs. Since I didn't really like being at home, or… well, in school, I would hang out around town down here, and sometimes the city, if I could get there."

David listens intently, and Max just smiles softly as he talks. "I know some pretty cool spots, actually. Beer gardens in alleyways, basement tattoo parlors, and sketchy little diners that would give me suckers when I showed up with a few bucks to eat, but that was more towards the city. Around here I found cheap restaurants that didn't mind loitering kids, which was enough."

David gives him a questioning look. "I get not hassling loitering kids, but wouldn't they be worried about a 10-year-old walking around town alone?" David asks. "During school hours?"

They turn onto a busier road, towards a little strip mall a few blocks down. "You overestimate people, David. A lot." Max replies. "But nah. I got sent home in a police car once or twice, but when I started to get older, people could care less. I think they thought I was older than I was, most of the time."

"Mhm," David hums. "And exactly  _ how  _ often did you manage to skip school?" He teases. Max shoves his hands into his pockets and looks away with a smirk.

"Topic change, I'm calling it." He says, turning towards David. "Why don't you tell me what the fuck  _ you've _ been up to? I'm sure your life has been a  _ helluva _ lot more interesting than mine."

David squints down at Max, smiling. He may be 30, but he can still detect sarcasm. "You know for a fact it's not." He says, and then thinks for a moment.

"Well, besides looking for you, I took full ownership of the camp and expanded!" He exclaims. "We run school and weekend events during the year now. During the summer it's still Camp Campbell, but we've got more kids and bought more property along the lake. Mr. Campbell's still working there, and lives pretty much permanently on Spooky Island."

"The fucker actually _stayed?"_ Max asks, and his face was full of disbelief. "Well color me impressed, I thought he'd bail as soon as his community service was up." 

"I… kind of thought so too, but apparently he's grown fond of the new campers, or… at least he said so in a drunken rant."

Max pauses, a thoughtful frown crossing his face. "Did any of the… the other campers come back? From my year." Max asks. David smile fondly, then nods enthusiastically.

"Yep! Most of them, actually, for at least a couple of years. Nikki and Neil stayed the longest, and so did Nerris and Harrison. The four of them are pretty close nowadays, I think. I know for a fact they spend time together during the school year."

Max hums, and then frowns. "I'm not surprised Nikki kept coming back, but… I didn't expect that Neil would, honestly. Thought he'd go to some fancy science lab or something."

David, despite Max's saddening mood, smiles softly. "Well, the following year Neil actually brought some of his equipment to camp so he could run a few experiments, and when I got enough funds, I renovated the science shed to accommodate, since he pretty much volunteered himself to run a bunch of science classes, but really…" David pauses.

"I'm pretty sure they kept coming back just in case you did, Max."

Max studies the concrete intently, opening and closing his mouth a few times. He stops in his tracks, and looks at David with what appears to be disbelief.

It almost breaks David's heart.

"They did?" Max asks. It's such a small voice. David nods.

"Of course they did, Max." It was David's turn to be confused now. "Did you- did you assume anything else? They were half the reason I didn't stop looking."

Max sucks in a breath and resumes walking, looking contemplative. After a moment of worry, David follows.

"I just… didn't know they cared that much, I guess." Max puffs out a breathy laugh, furrowing his brow. "I didn't know you cared that much either. I just thought…"

David waits for him to finish his sentence, but it never comes. Instead, the teen looks forward and focuses on walking.

Sensing Max's reluctance to talk, David doesn't say anything else. Instead, he simply opts to walk beside him quietly.

He knew some things had probably happened in the past years that caused Max to change, in a way, but David can't think of  _ anything  _ that would lead him to believe that Nikki, Neil, or even David would stop caring about Max in the slightest. Heck, even their goodbyes that summer consisted of hugs, tears, smiles, and  _ 'I'll see you later' _ s.

So why did it seem like Max doubted that fact?

He knew it wouldn't help to fight him on it, at least so early on in their reunion. He knew from experience that Max didn't get by with words alone. The kid was very hesitant in believing a single word that came out of anyone's mouth,  _ especially _ if it had to do with him. In Max's mind, if it was positive, it was a lie. If it was negative, they could 'go fuck themselves'. Everything was either false promises or slander, and, from what David had heard (and remembered, and recalled, and documented), his sub-par home life was probably the primary cause of that.

Not that David knew that much about his home life to begin with, but there were signs. Enough to fill a police report with, anyway.

David purses his lips as they approach the tiny strip mall, the protective determination that dominated his thoughts and drove him to  _ keep searching _ flaring up as it does time and time again.

Max deserved better, he deserved the world. And by god, if Max didn't believe he did, David would be the one to prove it  _ and  _ make it a reality, no matter what the costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *begs for comments like a little trash boy*
> 
> also part 8 is where it gets real real.


	6. catch-up.

"Huh, looks like they renovated."

Max walks into the sandwich shop first, taking a moment to look around and compare the place from when he last saw it. It wasn't like he hadn't been here in  _ years  _ or anything, but it was a big enough chunk of time that upscaling wasn't completely out of the question.

David walks in behind him, his usual smile spreading across his face as he takes in the decor as well. "Well, it's nice that they're doing well, then. I didn't even know this place existed."

Max finds an empty booth and sits, preparing to wait a decent amount of time before they get a waiter. The place wasn't insanely busy, but it had more people in it than Max has ever seen.

"I think mostly middle and high schoolers go here for lunch, and it's never had a super big sign or anything, so the fact you're not familiar doesn't surprise me. It's a good place though, some of the stuff is pretty cheap, but not bad."

David hums, plucking out a menu from the condiment stand. Max opts to just sit and people watch, ready to go with his usual order.

Soon enough, an older waiter comes to their table, welcoming them to the restaurant. They both order their drinks, but not their food (because of course David can't make a proper decision for the life of him) and the waiter goes off to get them.

After a bit of waiting, Max decides to break the silence. For some reason, seeing David quiet was starting to get to him. 

He fidgets, tapping his fingers on the table. "So, how's... everyone else? QM? Gwen? Did she get a real job yet?" He asks.

David's smile softens, but his eyes seem kind of downcast. 

Strange, not the reaction Max was expecting.

"QM's still a constant at the camp, at this point I'm pretty sure the man doesn't age. He'll go off and vanish for a few days at times, but that's nothing new. Gwen, um…"

David pauses, apparently struggling with his words. Max's heart sinks into his stomach.

"Did something… happen to her?" He asks. While he wasn't always the nicest to Gwen as a kid, she was still one of the few people in his life that at least gave half a shit, or pretended to.

David's eyes widen, and he waves in a placating manner. "Oh, no no no, she's doing good, as far as I know. She got a good job in the city! She runs HR for a big accounting firm, has her own place, a few dogs. She's done good for herself."

Max looks at David, who rubs the back of his neck. 

He doesn't look Max in the eyes, and despite the happy news, he didn't  _ look _ happy.

Something's off.

"As far as you know?" Max questions, and David fidgets with his hands on the table as he breathes a sigh.

"I- can I call this one off-limits, too?" He asks with a nervous chuckle. "It's not something I'd particularly like to talk about right now, if that's okay."

David looks Max in the eyes, and Max scans David's face. The man seemed to be pleading with him to  _ not  _ push it. He could probably get it out of David if he wanted to, but…

"She's okay?" Max asks, and David nods, maintaining eye contact. He wasn't lying about that, as far as he could tell.

"Okay." Max says. And the waiter returns with their drinks. "I'm… glad she's doing well then."

So bad blood between David and Gwen then. Strange. That's probably the most unexpected discovery to come out of today. While the two of them had conflicting personalities, they always seemed to be pretty close during camp. Sure, they both had their aggravating moments, but they would always pull through in the end.

Then again, Max and David got along even  _ worse  _ during camp.

And Max is here, while Gwen… isn't. She left of her own volition, it seems.

The two of them order their meals, and then more silence follows.

_ I'll have to figure out what happened some other time.  _ Max thinks.

He furrows his brow while he takes a sip of his Coke.

'Some other time'? Did Max  _ intend  _ to have regular contact with David? When was that decision made?

He looks up at his table mate, who casually leans on his fist while observing the other patrons. A wave of heat hits Max square in the chest at the sight, and he gulps down half of his soda to cool himself off.

No, that was a bad idea. There was no way he'd be able to deal with this regularly without fucking it all up, and  _ then  _ he'd feel even shittier than if he'd just run off in the first place.

So, as long as Max deals with today, keeps contact to a minimum, and convinces David that he isn't a giant lost-cause fuckup, both of them get what they want. David gets the satisfaction in knowing that Max is fine, and Max gets to slowly drift off and forget this all happened.

Then they can both move on with their lives. Maybe David can forget about Max, and maybe Max can forget about this weird, misplaced infatuation plaguing his mind.

_ Except you apparently couldn't forget after 8 years, asshole. _

In the end, it didn't even matter if Max could forget about it or not, he just wouldn't be able to live with himself if he passed that burden of knowledge onto David. The guy didn't deserve to have his memories tainted with that information.

All Max had to do was maintain the status quo. If he was able to deal with these feelings for almost a decade, he'd be able to deal with them for the rest of his life- if it even went that long, which it wouldn't. Easy enough.

_ Just stay the course, asshole. Stay the course. _

* * *

Max sits there sipping his drink for a long while, a scowl gradually drawing lines across his face.

David frowns.

"Max?"

He looks up at David to acknowledge him, but doesn't say anything.

"You okay? You look troubled." He asks. 

While David would admit that he was clueless to most things, he, and most other people, would probably say that he was pretty perceptive when it came to the emotions of others.

And, well, Max wasn’t hiding it particularly well, either.

The teen hesitates, removing his teeth from the poor straw he had thoroughly demolished. "Yeah, I'm good." He says, and then he pauses. "It's just weird, seeing you after so long." 

Max looks up at David and smirks, clutching his drink with both hands. David stops himself from biting his lip. He  _ knew _ Max was deflecting the issue, there was no doubt about it.

"It's even weirder that you pretty much look  _ exactly  _ the fuckin' same, dude.” Max continues. “Put on your counselor uniform and I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

David takes a moment, but laughs, playing along to help lighten the mood. If it was something that Max didn’t want to talk about, then pushing him on it would probably only result in him closing himself off, which was the last thing either of them needed right now, no matter how much it frustrates David.

"Well, maybe I look the same compared to you, you've changed so much!” He cheerfully says. He can tell it’s a bit strained. “I mean, you're basically an adult now, right? You have a motorcycle, a job, and I assume your own place?" He asks.

Despite the forced emotion, what he was saying  _ was _ true. Max really did seem different. His curly, jet-black hair was long. Long enough to pull into a ponytail, but short enough for it to pile up in a curly poof on the back of his head. He was taller, as expected, but also slim. Not skinny, as he seemed relatively built, but just athletic enough to look healthy. His skin tone was the same deep tan that it always was, and his eyes were still bright and vibrant enough to be striking when he looked at you. Sharp, pointed brows made his glares that very ‘Max’ type of intimidating that everyone grew to be wary of, and he still carried himself with enough confidence to cause anyone looking for a fight to rethink it.

Looking closer, David could see some light signs of stubble lining his chin, shaved flush and neat, even on a Saturday. His nails, like David’s, were clipped short and clean, but  _ unlike _ David’s, Max’s hands were, for the most part, smooth and uncalloused.

Then, there were the things that made him worry. 

To his dismay, there were a number of light scars decorating his arms, hands, and even his face, and they didn’t exactly put him at ease. His first inclination was to believe they were work related, but based on his other assumptions… Max probably didn’t have a very physical job- he also just didn’t seem the type. The perpetual circles he’d always held under his eyes were deeper, too, as he had commented on earlier, and his entire disposition seemed to radiate ‘tired’. 

He looked much more worn out than an 18-year-old ought to be. If David didn’t know him, he’d suspect that Max was approaching his upper 20’s with the way he carried himself. An onlooker might assume that he and Max were the same age, despite the height of the younger one.

Then again, Max always seemed much older than he was back then, too.

Max nods, slowly. “Yeah, I have my own place - just got it early May, actually. I was at the hardware store to pick some stuff up to try to patch the windows on my own, since they’re real fucking drafty at night.” he shrugs. “Wasn’t a problem in the summer, but it’s probably gonna suck in a few months, so I figured I should get on it while the weather’s decent.”

David smiles. “Well, I’m glad I offered to cover your purchases. We can go back sometime to get what you need- oh, and to pick up my car, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Max sips on his drink casually. “Unless you know another home improvement store, I don’t think we’re getting back anytime today. Asshole cop seemed  _ pretty _ serious when he said he didn’t want to see us for the rest of the day.” He rolls his eyes. 

“Ah, right, forgot about that. Hm.” David thinks for a moment. He didn’t know of any places that weren’t either deep in the city or far off in the Sleepy Peak region, so he shrugged.

“We’ll just have to go tomorrow then, I suppose. Oh- unless you have plans.” David mentions. “I shouldn’t assume. Do you have anywhere to be today, either? I should have asked this sooner, honestly.”

Max clutches his empty glass close to his chest as he leans his elbows on the table. “I have to work tonight, but that's not until 9. Plans beside that were to get the apartment fixed up and get groceries.”

David sees the waiter emerge from the kitchen holding two plates that appear to have their orders on them, and makes space for the food. “Well, I can always help you with the apartment, if you don’t mind. I’m not particularly busy during the school year unless my employees need me out at camp, but that’s rare, so I get pretty bored sitting at home."

Boy, wasn’t  _ that _ the truth. He volunteered at other places as much as he could, but there weren't a lot of opportunities in town to keep him as occupied as he’d like to be, and there really wasn’t any reason for him to be distracting his employees out at camp- he only had enough rooms for them. (He was thinking about expanding the counselor's cabin to give himself a private room, but building permits were a pain in the rear.)

Previously, Gwen was the one he would spend his time with, but since they had their falling out, it was… lonely. 

“Having some company, at least during the weekends, would be nice. If it’s not too much trouble.”

Max’s face scrunches up a bit as the waiter places their meals in front of them. David gives a quick thanks, and then waits intently to hear Max’s response- if he was willing to give him one.

“I’ll think about it.” He says, and David’s chest lightens. “I work a lot to be able to keep my own place, so I don’t have a lot of free time on the weekends. I might even be working Monday, even though it’s Labor day. It all depends on how much is in the bank account.”

“Of course!” David exclaims, happy he didn't get an outright no. “I don’t want to get in the way if you have things to do. Just keep it in mind.”

Max hums an affirmative. “I’ll… let you know, camp man.”

He takes a big bite of his sandwich, and then David smiles and does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's hiding stuff, and everyone KNOWS everyone's hiding stuff.
> 
> so it goes.


	7. what about you?

David and Max exit the restaurant with a wave, full and satisfied with their meals.

“Gosh, you were right, kiddo. I’ll have to go there more often.”

Max pops the sucker he was eating out of his mouth, humming in agreement. “They’re pretty good, actually seemed better than the last time I went there- though that was probably almost a year ago, now. You’re lucky it’s within walking distance."

“Can’t argue with that." David agrees. "I enjoy cooking, so I usually don't go out to eat, but I might have to make an exception every once in a while, if just to give them my business."

They make additional small-talk whilst walking back, And Max was happy to let David do most of it. He doesn't ask many more questions, thank god, so the redhead tells him about little, minor things going on in his life. Neighbor drama, new kids at the camp, some volunteer events he went to, and even some stuff about his family.

"The one nice thing about having more free time is that I get to visit my mother more frequently, at least during the school year."

They walk up the porch and enter through the sliding glass door of the apartment. Apparently, David rarely uses the front door.

"Back when I was only working the camp during the summer and was on Mr. Campbell’s payroll, I had to hold a job during the school year to make ends meet. That’s partially why I was living in Sleepy Peak. It may not be the most interesting city, but boy, rent prices are  _ low.” _

Max follows David to the washer, where he looks over Max’s wet clothes.

“So, I wasn’t able to visit often, but she understood… after a few apologies.” He laughs.

_ Must be nice. _ Max thinks.

David holds Max's shirt up, smiling. “Okay! Looks like all of the stains are out, thankfully, so once they’re dry you can change if you want. If you'd like to take the ones you're wearing home, feel free to, they're smaller than I would like, anyway.”

Max rolls his eyes, crunching the candy between his teeth and turning around to explore the house. “I’m not gonna take your clothes, David. I’ll change back once they’re dry and we can run to the store and go get your car.”

“Sure!” David calls back. “I’ll get this running and then we can figure out what to do, just give me a moment.”

Max hums, wandering back into David’s study to take a look at the bookshelf he noticed previously.

To Max's surprise, he had a lot of classics. Shakespeare, Lord of the Flies, To Kill a Mockingbird, but he also had a generous collection of field guides and reference books for all different climates and locations. Max slides one out, a thicker one titled  _ ‘North American Tree Identification Guide’, _ and cracks it open, idly flipping through a few pages. 

“Alright, those should be dry in a half-hour or so, is there anything you’d like to do while we wait?” David asks, stepping beside Max. 

He shrugs, closing the book back up and slipping it into its place on the shelf. “Dunno man, aren’t you the host? You’re the one with a fancy apartment, you don’t have things for your dinner guests to do?”

David snickers a little bit. “Max, I’m offended. Do I look like the type to have dinner parties?”

“You’re like, a 30-year-old white dude. Is that not what 30-year-old white dudes do?” Max teases. David laughs again.

“Ah, no. I’m not really the type to have guests- most of what you would call my friends are employees who live in another state or the parents of the campers. None of those people really have a lot of free time during the school year.”

An image of Gwen flashes through Max’s mind, and his curiosity grows with each passing minute. 

He decides against asking about her.

“What about you?” David asks, taking a seat in his desk chair. “What do you and your friends do for fun?”

Max purses his lips, sitting down on the floor beside David’s bookshelf. He chews on the stick of the sucker, moving it back and forth between his teeth. 

Boy, was that a loaded fucking question.

It takes him a little bit to answer. “I... probably wouldn’t call them  _ friends _ , but the people I associate with generally like to go out drinking or partying, probably getting high, too.” He says.

He pulls the paper stick out of his mouth, tossing it in the trashcan beside David’s desk. “Been there, done that, not interested. Got more important shit to be doing with my time and money now.”

David bites his lip, looking slightly uncomfortable and- ah, shit, he said too much, didn’t he? Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damage control.

“And, like I said David- I’m not into that shit anymore, alright? I’m-”

“But… that means you  _ were _ into it, weren’t you?”

David looks him in the eyes, and Max shuts his mouth. He looks down at his shoes to avoid the disappointed look he gets.

Why did he feel like he had to apologize?

It’s his life, nobody else’s. 

He could do whatever the fuck he wanted, and nobody could stop him.

But then again, nobody ever tried.

He doesn’t respond to David.

“Max…” David whispers, “what happened?”

Max draws his knees up to his chest and hides his face. He doesn’t want to look at David right now.

“Why didn’t you come back to camp?”

Stupid fucking David.

“Why didn’t you contact me?”

Stupid caring David.

“Did you… really not want to come back?”

“Why do you care, David?”

The questions stop. Max holds his legs tighter. 

The desk chair that David sits in creaks, and Max feels warmth settle beside him.

David’s voice is much closer now, but much softer as well. “Why shouldn’t I?” He asks, and it sounds… sad. Confused. Hurt.

Max breathes, forcing it to be even. It wasn’t.

David’s question repeats in his head over and over again.

Why?

There were a lot of reasons.

Because he was a fuck-up. A lost cause. A loser, a disappointment, a burden, a freak. A sicko who had a crush on his 30-year-old counselor. A mentally unstable 18-year-old who didn’t have a single achievement to his name. A drug addict, an alcoholic, a thief.

Some things that Max doesn’t even want to name.

_ Don't think about it. _

But he doesn’t say any of that. Instead, he sits, silently stewing in his own pity and sadness. 

Eventually he's snapped out of his thoughts by an arm curling over his slouched shoulders. He tenses, the contact startling, dragging up memories he'd rather not have.

“Please stop.” Max squeaks out. He doesn’t even recognize it as his own voice.

“Why?” David asks, and Max’s body shakes. He rocks his head back and forth,  _ no, no, no. _

“Because- because I’m fucked up, David. In a lotta ways.” he forces out. His voice shakes, he knows it.

“I doubt it.” David says, and Max coughs out a laugh, shaking his head.

“You don’t get it.”

“Try me.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then make me.”

“No.”

“Why?”

Max digs his nails into his jeans, feeling the pain seep into his calves. He relishes in it.

“...because you’ll blame yourself.” He says.

That finally gives David pause.

The arm around his shoulders stiffens. There’s a few beats of time where all that can be heard is Max’s shaky breathing, and there’s a second or two where he believes the moron will finally drop it.

But then, David scoots closer, and his arm pulls Max in next to him. He grits his teeth.

“Well…  _ is it _ my fault?”

Max shakes his head. It really wasn’t, but he knew David would think that he didn’t do enough to save Max from his shitty future. The reality was, no matter what David did, Max would probably still have ended up this way.

David rocks them back and forth for a few moments, and Max can almost hear the gears in the stupid redhead’s brain turning. 

“If I promise that I won’t think that, then will you tell me?”

Max shakes his head more.

David hums, and then leans his head on Max’s shoulder.

It's comforting. 

“Is there anything I can promise that will convince you to tell me?”

Max starts to shake his head, but stops, hesitating.

David seems to pick up on that.

“What if…" he starts, "I promised that whatever you told me, whatever happened, would never,  _ ever _ change the way that I think about you?”

Max laughs harshly, which turns into a hiccup. “You can’t promise that.”

“Then test me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

**_“Because I’m fucking ashamed of it, David!”_ **

David jumps when Max jerks his head up, and he stares at his counselor with red, tear-stained eyes.

“There’s no- no  _ reason _ for you to know, okay?! It’s  _ my life,  _ so why do you need to fucking  _ know?” _

David furrows his brow and raises his voice to combat Max’s screaming. “Because whatever’s happening is clearly still affecting you, Max, and I want to help.”

Max shoves David’s arm off of him and stands, putting some distance between the two of them. David stands to follow him, closing the gap.

“I didn’t look for you for  _ 8 years _ to find out that you’re not okay and  _ not  _ do anything about it!" He continues. "Believe it or not, I  _ care, _ and so do others! So do Gwen, and Nikki, and Neil!”

Max growls, turning around to yell directly in David’s face.  _ “None  _ of you would fucking care if you knew the shit I’ve pulled!”

“Then tell me!” David yells, throwing his arms in the air. “If you’re so convinced that I’ll- that I’ll  _ hate _ you or something, then tell me and prove it!”

The wetness in Max’s eyes dries, and at this point it’s replaced by almost pure anger. All he wanted to do now is be as far away from David as possible. As far away from  _ everyone  _ as possible.

So, he’ll  _ fucking _ prove it.

“Fine, David, you really wanna know what went down after camp? You  _ really  _ want to know?!”

David doesn’t show an ounce of hesitation.  _ “Yes!” _

Max narrows his eyes at David, affixing a glare onto him that carried 8 years of pain, regret, and hate.

“Then sit the fuck down, David, and  _ I’ll tell you.” _


	8. i'll tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: past drug abuse, sexual coercion, self-hate.

“Then sit the fuck down, David, and  _ I’ll tell you.” _

David hesitates, but listens, sitting on the ground cross-legged and setting his hands in his lap. 

Despite his demands, David was nervous.

Not nervous that he’d go back on his promises, no. He was nervous about… hearing what Max had gone through. By the way he was talking about it, it wasn't good.

He was scared about hearing everything his camper endured, and everything David was powerless to stop.

(He won't blame himself. He promised he wouldn't.)

Max seems to stand there for a moment, contemplating something. David almost thinks that he's changed his mind, until Max crosses the room to close the blinds, close the curtains, shut the door, and turn off the light, bathing the room in darkness.

David's confused for a few seconds, but it makes sense when Max sits against the door on the other side of the room from him.

They couldn't make out each other's faces.

David frowns, but doesn't say a word. Max sets his head against his knees, in a similar position as before.

"So." Max says, and David hears his voice waver. "Do you want me to just… start from the beginning?"

David nods, then realizes that Max can't see him and clears his throat.

"Why didn't you... come back to camp?"

Max sighs. "Yeah, thought that'd come first." He breathes. "I already told you that my dad took off, which I only found out when we started driving off into the city instead of our little northshore suburb after my mom picked me up."

He raises his head and thumps it against the door quietly, David barely being able to make out the movement through the darkness.

"I kinda could tell something was off during the drive, since my mom was… pretty quiet, and looked really tired. She used to be really pristine, put-together, almost irritatingly so, but starting then, she just…"

Max throws his hand out in a half gesture.

"Didn't care anymore."

David pulls his knees up as well, lying his head across his folded arms.

He knows this is going to be a long story.

"So we drive into the city, and my mom pulls up into this shitty motel, finally telling me what happened with my dad, but not much beyond that. As soon as she gets me inside, she leaves, only coming back a few hours later with an armful of liquor and half a pizza. She was in and out for about three more days before we left to live with some dude I didn't know. I didn't have any way to call Camp then, I didn't even know a number if I  _ could." _

Three days… David hadn't even left camp at that point. It usually took a little under a week to get everything locked down for season's end.

While David was tearing down tents and piling boats into storage, Max was trapped in an empty motel, and moved in with a stranger.

As a  _ 10-year-old. _

"It wasn't… all that bad, at first. My real dad was pretty abusive, to my mom and me. Emotionally and physically. This new guy was pretty mellow, but all he and my mom did was drink, or smoke, or do whatever drugs he came home with. After a few years, all my mom cared about was where she would get her next fix, and basically forgot about me, for the most part. They'd go out to eat, but forget to bring anything home for me. There was a big chunk of time, all of middle school at least, where I basically lived on school lunches and whatever shitty leftovers they had from takeout. It's probably why my growth is all fucking stunted. Apparently eating half of the food you're supposed to'll do that to you."

David rubs his neck and tugs at his hair, frustrated and angry at the years of neglect Max had to face from the people that were supposed to be taking care of him.

_ I would have been better. _

He thought about it. Wished it. Regretted the fact that he didn't whisk Max away from his clearly neglectful home when he had the chance.

"So it went on like that for all of middle school." He continues. "It was pretty typical of me to cause some general mayhem to keep my mind off of things. Pissed off teachers, tagged up some walls, petty theft, whatever. It was just a way to keep me out of the house that smelled like garbage and smoke. The school district I was in wasn't good enough to have decent after-school shit, so I didn't really see a better option. I just… wanted to forget."

Max sighs, and then goes silent for a little while.

David doesn't say anything, waiting for Max to speak when he's ready. He keeps his head tucked into his arms, waiting.

"It-" Max swallows, and his voice is tight. "It gets… pretty bad, after that."

David looks up, and Max has let his legs fall, just slumping himself against the door numbly, pulling at the stray threads on his jeans.

David debates crawling over to Max to comfort him, but he doesn't know if that'll help or hurt the situation. He's just about to get up when Max breaks the silence.

"The first two years of high school I made some… friends, I guess. People I could hang out with and distract myself with. We were pretty tight, a few of them had cars and lived in places that were marginally safer than my house. They helped me out, let me sleep on their couches, and gave me people to vent to about all of the shit that went on. I trusted them, because I didn't… didn't really have anyone else."

But Max said he didn't have friends anymore.

"So, when they offered me something to… to make me feel better, I believed them. It- it seemed to help my mom feel better, and I barely cared about my own well-being, so hey, fuck it, you know?"

David lies his head back in his arms, feeling tears force their way into his eyes.

"So, when I turned 16, I started doing… all sorts of drugs. Anything they would offer me, really. Anything that was free- and the thing about the free shit… it isn't the good shit. It's the stuff that's designed to get you addicted, designed to get you to keep coming back for more. Suddenly, I wasn't so bitter at my mom anymore. It was like… it was like for a few hours, nothing felt bad anymore. Life didn't suck anymore. My mom wasn't a dead-beat drug addict, my dad didn't leave and screw us over, my grades weren't in the tank anymore, I wasn't on a one-way train to an early grave. It was just… better."

David sniffles, because the tears are coming relentlessly now. "B-but-" He manages to stutter out.

"But you're here." David finishes. Max nods.

"Yeah." Max swallows. "I am.

"But," he continues. "I didn't stop for a year. A  _ long  _ year. After a few months- I don't know, it could have been weeks, too- I got so bad that I couldn't just bum shit off of my friends anymore, I needed money to start buying my own.  _ Lots _ of money. Lots more than I had. So, when I saw some dude's laptop sitting in his car, I shimmied his lock open, took the computer, and traded it to my dealers for a few good fixes."

Another sigh. "But… yeah, that wasn't enough either, of course, so I kept stealing, kept selling, and even stole shit from my mom when I knew she wouldn't miss it, or was too high to notice. I started doing gig work, too, running deals, cause I was fast, and stealing other, more expensive stuff to trade for cash, which I would then trade for drugs. It was a nonstop cycle, and I was too weak to break out of it on my own."

Max takes a moment to rub his eyes, and David uses the chance to try to gently nudge him on.

"But you stopped, right? You seem… okay, now. Better."

Max laughs. "Yeah, well… we aren't at the end yet, David." Max sniffles a little bit, rubbing his nose against David's flannel.

"I stopped because I almost got caught. I was about a week away from turning 17, and I figured that for a celebration I'd run a  _ big  _ deal and have a huge party with the resulting cash. The payout was… a lot, but I was confident that I'd make it. Cocky." He barks a laugh.

"Well, I'm not in prison, so- spoiler, I made it. I'll spare you the details of  _ that  _ shitshow, but let's just say being shot at by cops puts a  _ lot  _ of shit into perspective."

"You were-?!"

_ "After I got my cash,"  _ Max warns. "I bailed. Quit everything almost cold-turkey, and got the hell outta dodge. I made my way to the other side of town and did my best to find myself a real job, take care of myself. Mom didn't care, probably. Just kinda up and left her."

Max rubs his face again, and then bangs his head against the door a second time. "Well, turns out if you're barely 17, don't have a high school diploma, only have a few thousand dollars to your name, and are showing signs of withdrawals, that's a pretty great fucking way to make yourself homeless. Thank fucking  _ Christ  _ it was right after winter, or else I'd have died of exposure."

David frowns at the image that comes unbidden into his mind. Max, sleeping on a park bench, Max, leaning against an alley wall, Max, struggling to keep dry on a rainy night, all while keeping one eye open in a dangerous neighborhood.

And it was probably worse than that, too.

"There was… one thing though, that helped me get under a roof. Got me in the semi-stable place I'm at." He says. "One week, when it was starting to get cold again, I began to hang out behind this laundromat that had dryer vents sticking out the back of it. The vents were warm, so I hung out there for a few nights, kinda just watching drunk assholes come in and out of this bar beside it. Usually, homeless people get kicked out of those spots pretty quickly since they're an eyesore and hurt business, but I always did my best to just look like some loitering kid, so I could get away with it easily enough. That and I was mostly clean, by then.

"After a while, the owner of the bar came out one night with one of those big plastic jars of pretzels. He asked me how old I was, and I was suspicious, but told him anyway since he had food. He gave me the pretzels, told me they were expired and that I could have them, and then sat by me for a little bit, just… talking. We did that for a few nights, and then the dude offered me a job. Told me it doesn't pay well, but it was under the table and I'd get a free bike out of it, too. You've seen the bike, so you know what I said. Didn't really have another choice."

"He gave you a free bike?" David asks, impressed by the bar owner's generosity.

"I'm oversimplifying it, it was a whole deal." Max replies. "So, the job was basically running liquor between a bunch of bars the guy owns, plus other odd tasks. Pretty much every night one of his places around town was packed, so he'd regularly run out of things there, but he didn't want to overstock them all- he would end up with huge stocks of one thing, and he said it was aggravating and a waste of money to buy one-offs of shit. So, when bar A downtown runs out of a certain liquor, I pick it up from bar B, which wasn't really busy, and drive it over. Then maybe I'd take out the trash, clean something, or take some drunk asshole home. More often than not, it was the last one. Shove them on the back of the bike or take their car, and bring 'em home. Less drunk drivers on the road, which kept the bars from getting harassed by the cops for overserving. Sometimes I got tips for it, but I got paid for every odd job I did.

"So… I do that now, still. They trust me with more things too, since they've gotten to know me. Bringing the cash to the owner at the end of the night, buying food and stuff."

Max's voice tightens again, and David can tell something's off. 

"It's... almost starting to look like a real job."

"But… it isn't?" David asks. "You don't seem very happy to have it."

And it's… confusing. He said it was his saving grace, didn't he? It's not a glamorous job, but it's something. Keeps food in him, pays the bills.

Max shakes his head, pulling his knees up again to sob into them.

"David- I- it wasn't enough, David. Isn't." His voice cracks. "Not enough to have an apartment. Not enough to- to have a lot of things."

David furrows his brow in confusion a bit. But… he had an apartment, so how…

"Th-this is the worst part, David. I-" he swallows, sniffles. "I knew I didn't... have enough. I was eating, I was saving, but it's never enough- not consistent enough to have a roof over my head." He shrugs, gesturing at nothing. 

"So I… there was-"

Max chokes on his voice, coughing before rubbing his eyes with his face.

David feels horrible.

"Look- Max…"

Max shakes his head.

"No, David. You wanted to know. You asked, and I… I need to learn to deal with it, so I'm gonna f-fucking tell you."

David gently closes his mouth, resettling where he sits. He waits for Max to continue.

"I was offered, one night… I took this guy home from the bar with his car because he didn't want to drive. He wasn't super drunk, which was a little suspicious to me, but hey, he was being responsible, right? Props to him.

"So, I drove him back. Wasn't too far, maybe a 10-minute drive on a busy Friday night. I planned to catch one of the busses back or just walk, which is normal for stuff like that. No biggie."

Max shrugs.

"He tells me his address, gives me directions, seemed like a really nice dude, then told me… told me about his love life a little bit. How it isn't what it used to be, girlfriend left him, yadda yadda, drunk talk." Max laughs.

"Or I  _ thought _ it was."

David clenches his jaw.

"He came onto me, flirted with me- it's happened before, a lot actually, but I turned him down politely. Told him I was 17, laughed about it, thought it was done. He didn't force anything, he didn't threaten me, just nodded and acted like it never happened.

"Then, when I pulled into his driveway... he came onto me again. Offered to pay me. For… a favor."

The blood drains from David's face. He raises his eyes from the ground to look at Max.

He just kept his head down.

"Max, you…?"

Max shakes his head. "Not- no. I didn't…" he pauses. Breathes.

"I tried to laugh it off, I half-thought it was a joke, right? I denied, and he kept asking me what it would take. He kept spitting out numbers- higher, and higher, and higher. Now that I think about it, the guy had a Mercedes, and a pretty nice house, so… money wasn't an object to him. 

"So I kept saying no, and I was just about to walk out of the car until... he quadrupled his number."

Max looks up at David, and he can just barely see his eyes reflecting what little light was in the room.

They were dull, defeated.

"He must've seen me hesitate, because then he went even higher, with a promise of more…  _ opportunities _ in the future."

David slips his legs down onto the floor, crossing them. He sits there, fidgeting for a bit, wondering what to do. He didn't want to hear Max utter his next sentence, but he had to listen. He had to stay.

For his sake.

"I- I couldn't say no, David. It was… better money than I was making at the time. I could get a roof over my head, I could eat actual food, pay bills, have good clothes. So- so of course I said yes."

David holds his breath.

"I didn't have any other option."

Tears spill over David's eyes. "Oh no, no no no, Max…" he soothes, crossing the room to finally sit in front of the boy.  _ His  _ boy. The one he'd been searching for for 8 years.

He couldn't believe how much he's struggled.

David didn't know what to say, what to do, but when he entered Max's space, the teen flinched, pressing back into the door he sat in front of.

"Don't- don't touch me." He breathes. David shakes his head, laying a hand on Max's crossed forearms.

He flinches away again, more violently this time.

"Don't  _ fucking  _ touch me, David!" He yells. "I'm- I'm-"

David persists, "No, Max. Shhh…"

He uses his larger frame to hug Max. Even over his folded legs he manages to pull him closer, almost entirely engulfing his tiny body.

_ He's still so small. _

Max keeps shaking his head, even after he gets pulled into David's lap and is pressed up against the older man's chest. Despite the sobbing that was happening previously, David doesn't feel tears soak into his shirt.

"It's fine, Max, you're… you're okay." He chokes out. "It's- it wasn't a good situation, but-"

He didn't know what to say.

"it's in the past." He settles on. "I don't- I don't think-"

"Shut up, David." Max interrupts, and David leans down to look him in the eyes.

Piercing green stares up at him. 

"I didn't say that I fucking stopped, did I?"

David blinks, a pair of tears rolling down his cheeks.

What?

That means he's still-

"Why do you think I'm busy tonight, you fucking moron? I'm  _ working." _

_ What? _

David doesn't want to believe it. "Wh-what?" He asks. "N-no, Max, you can't-"

"I can't  _ what,  _ David?!" Max yells, and he jumps out of David's arms with a light shove.

"Do you want me to- to fucking starve? To be homeless again?!" He asks, pointing out the window. "Because those are the options, asshole! I don't  _ have  _ a choice!"

David just keeps shaking his head, trying to gather Max back up in a hug like he feels like he can protect him from everything. "You can- we can figure out something else… there has to be-"

_ "No,  _ there _ isn't,  _ David! You think I would have tried that already?!" He asks. "You think I- you think I  _ want  _ to be whoring myself out on the fucking streets?! Because it's  _ fun?  _ No!"

He jerks his thumb into his chest. "I do what I _have to,_ David, because there is _no other option!”_

David shakes his head, shuffling closer to Max and taking his wrist. "No no no, that's not what I  _ meant-" _

Max presses himself further into the corner beside the door, tearing at his hair in frustration. "I know you live in this… this stupid  _ fucking  _ fairytale land where everything is perfect and wonderful, and everyone’s a good person, but  _ no, _ that’s not how it  _ fucking _ works for- for honestly,  _ most _ of the people in the goddamn world, David!"

"I know, but I can at least help  _ you-" _

" **No!** " Max screams. "I don't- I'm fucking  _ tired  _ of being at everyone else's mercy! At least this way I'm doing it for my  _ goddamn  _ self! At least- at least this way  _ I  _ get to make the choice to-"

**"You just** ** _told_** **me** **it** ** _wasn't_** **a choice, Max!"**

Max looks up at David, who was basically pinning him into the corner at this point. He opens his mouth to argue back, but quickly shuts it and looks at the ground.

A sob tears its way out of David's chest.

"You were _ forced  _ to make this decision, Max. You were  _ forced  _ to choose this or survival at  _ 17 years old." _

Max's mouth hangs open, his eyes slowly turning glassy while he tries to blink away the tears.

David steps closer, but Max has nowhere to back away to. The redhead drops his forehead against the teen's shoulder, and then slowly wraps his arms around his back.

He draws him into the biggest, warmest hug he could possibly give.

"Of _ course _ you would choose to survive, Max. You're a fighter." David whispers. "And I'm so,  _ so proud  _ that you made it through what you did."

"...what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to be sure to add that i do respect sex workers, probably much more than the average person, but nobody should ever have to be forced into the job by necessity or coercion. there's a very strong difference between safe sex work and unsafe sex work, and this is very much unsafe. there's some very strong language and feelings portrayed towards Max's sex work, and these things are said in anger and passion towards his specific situation. 
> 
> holy cow these chapters are dark, i swear it gets better lol


	9. this changes nothing.

"Of _ course _ you would choose to survive, Max." David whispers. "You're a fighter."

His breath ghosts across Max's collarbone as he lies his forehead on his shoulder. His arms snake behind Max's waist, pulling him in flush against his body. The hug is warm, genuine, and Max lets himself melt right into it.

David rubs his eyes against the flannel ever so slightly. "And I'm so,  _ so proud  _ that you made it through what you did." He finishes.

Max blinks a few times, a tear finally managing to escape beyond his eyelid.

"...what?"

It's all he can say.

He had a list of things that he said when someone mocked the way he lived, when someone criticised him and the choices he made.

_ I'm alive, and I kept it that way on my own. It's probably more than you can say. _

_ I never gave up. I'll fight until my last breath. _

_ I overcame all of the odds. _

_ It's my life, and nobody controls it. _

He had prepared himself for every scenario he could think of, successfully biting back at every shitty comment and slur thrown at him.

And David, fucking  _ David _ comes into his life and ruins it. Breaks him down, beats his system.

All in mere  _ hours. _

"I- I thought…"

What  _ did _ he think?

He scours his mind for the words. He feels David rub his eyes into his shoulder, humming questioningly.

"Max?"

Max shakes his head. "I thought… I always thought I was… disappointing you. I thought you'd be ashamed, dis- disgusted."

David shakes his head in short, staggered strokes.

_ "No no no no no…"  _ David breathes, the shaking from his sobs punctuating each one. "I could- I couldn't  _ ever  _ be disappointed in you, Max. You're  _ absolutely  _ none of those things."

Max's body jerks with his own sobs, the pure  _ truth _ of David's words drilling him to the core. He wraps his arms around his counselor, grasping the soft fabric of his shirt in an iron grip.

"Every time I- I did something… drugs, stealing, s-sex... I always thought that you would- would hate me for it."

And he believed it, with every single fiber of his being.

He always thought of David as this perfect, pure, naive, goody-two-shoes, so when Max quickly ended up as the  _ exact fucking opposite,  _ he thoughtA there was no way he could compare. No way to tolerate him.

There was no way that David could look at him and see anything but a failure.

"I could never,  _ ever _ hate you, Max. No matter what you did."

Except David was telling him the opposite.

_ But you didn't tell him everything, did you? _

"I could never hate you because I know who you really are, deep down."

_ Who I really am? _

Max shakes his head.

_ He has no clue what I really am. _

"No matter what?" Max asks, whispering into the collar of David's shirt. 

"No matter what I told you, or did? You wouldn't hate me?" 

David pulls him in closer. "No matter what." He replies. 

Max grips onto him tighter.

_ This is it. _

"David, I- what if…"

Max bites his lip. He couldn't. He  _ couldn't. _

"Shhh, shh." David soothes. "It's okay, Max."

He rubs his hands along Max's spine, and it feels  _ so  _ good. Safe. Warm.

"I love you, David."

The hand rubbing along Max's back stops for a split second, resuming shortly after.

"I love you too, kiddo."

Max could tell by the tone it wasn't in the same way. He swallows down a sob.

"No, David, you… you don't get it, do you?"

David stops rubbing his back, but mostly because Max has started to gradually slip back down to the floor. David gently follows him, sitting on his knees as he draws away to look at his face.

David's hands gently rest on Max's shoulders, and he can feel those forest green eyes searching every inch of his tear-stained face for a lie.

Max presses his lips together hard, and then steels himself to face David.

Their eyes lock.

David's expression, once he confirms it isn't a lie, once he gets the true meaning of Max's words...

It's just sad.

All he says is "oh, Max…" with a small shake of his head. 

"I'm sorry." Max sobs, before he can even think about it. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  _ I'm sorry-" _

And he repeats it, over and over and over again. He repeats it long after David pulls him back into a hug, and long after David's attempts to soothe him fail.

"You… you- you shouldn't have stopped me, David. You should have just let me  _ leave.  _ You wouldn't have to deal with my fucked up self, you wouldn't have to be freaked out-"

"No, Max, you're not-"

Max picks his head up. "How can I  _ not  _ be, David?! How is this not  _ fucked up?" _

David just shakes his head. "Because it's  _ not,  _ Max. You don't- you don't  _ choose  _ who you love, okay?"

"Okay,  _ fine,  _ even if it  _ isn't,  _ which it  _ is,  _ you don't feel the same, do you?" Max asks.

He looks him right in the eyes.

David pauses, and then looks at the ground.

_ "Do you?!"  _ Max demands.

David hesitates, but eventually shakes his head.

"Good." Max says, and then stands, slipping out of David's arms. David looks at him in surprise.

"W-wait, Max, that doesn't mean that I don't-"

Max steps around him, slapping David's hands away as they reach back out to him.

"Shut up, David." He says, quietly. "I'm going home. I'll send you some cash for an Uber to your car."

"What? No, Max-"

He hears David's knees crack as he stands, but Max just quickly opens the door to leave. The light coming into the dark room is almost blinding, but Max just squints through it, heading straight to the glass door.

He can hear David's pleas to stay behind him, but doesn't stop.

This is it, he's done. He confessed, got it off his chest, got rejected, and now he can move on. Surely it'll be easier to forget about it now that he  _ knows  _ David will never feel the same.

He grasps the handle of the glass door, but before he can yank it open, David grasps his wrist.

Before he can yell, or jerk away, or protest, he's quickly spun around and  _ pulled _ .

Ending up in David's strong arms once again.

_ "Please  _ don't go, Max.  _ Please." _

Max presses away from his counselor's chest. "David, let me-"

"No." His captor interrupts. "I'm  _ not _ losing you again, Max.  _ Please." _ He pleads, voice catching. "Don't make me go through everything a second time."

Max frowns into David's shirt, but stops pushing away.

"For so long,  _ so, so  _ long I've been looking for you, Max. You telling me what you just said changes  _ nothing.  _ I still want you to be happy, I still want you to be safe, and I still want to help you."

No. No, no, no, no,  _ no. _

"David, you can't- there's no fucking way you'll be able to deal with this."

The redhead moves a hand to the back of Max's head, holding his face tight against his chest. David bows his head, and Max can feel lips brushing against his hair.

"I can. We'll work through it together, we'll figure it out, I  _ promise." _

Max doesn't know what to say, what to do, so he just… stays.

He closes his eyes, letting David rock him back and forth, enjoying the arm wrapped around his waist and the lips pressed against his scalp.

He's never felt this safe, this important, this cared for in his entire life.

Max inhales deeply, smelling pine and rain.

He exhales.

"Okay." He finally says.


	10. to hell he goes.

David knew he was being… manipulative, holding Max the way he was. Pressing him into his chest. Rocking him back and forth soothingly.

He clutches him close, brushing his lips across his scalp.

David knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing.

But he couldn't let him leave. He  _ couldn't  _ lose him again. If he had to be just a little bit manipulative, then he would.

"Okay."

When Max agrees, David closes his eyes, finally feeling himself relax.

Maybe be was overreacting, maybe he was being obsessive, but he didn't know what he would do if he lost Max a second time,  _ purely  _ by his own hand.

Of course he was happy that he was… alive. Happy that he was overcoming the challenges that were relentlessly thrown at him since day one. Happy he didn't give up, even when he hit rock bottom.

But he knew Max deserves better.

After hearing the story about what he's gone through, how could David- how could  _ anyone _ just stand by and let this continue? How could his mom, his dad, heck, even his mom's boyfriend, who was  _ witnessing  _ it all, just let him wander the streets and get into all of that without even  _ trying  _ to help?

Maybe Max was right. Maybe David  _ did _ overestimate humanity. Maybe his standards are too high, maybe he expects too much. People always called him an idealist.

Was it idealism to want someone he cared about to be happy?

Max slowly slips free of David’s grip, and he’s still hesitant to let him go. He half-expects Max to run as soon as he gets free, but he doesn't, he only steps away a short distance and drops his hands to his sides.

"I really mean what I said, Max." David says. "No matter what, I'm here, okay?"

Max sighs. "I know, David. You don't have to say it 15 fucking times."

"R-right."

They stand there for a few seconds, Max looking as if he's deep in thought. David just stands there with his hands on his Max's forearms, watching the younger’s expression grow more and more frustrated.

Eventually, Max gently pulls his arms out of David's light hold. He turns around, placing a hand on the door handle.

Panic flutters back into David's chest. "Max?" He asks.

"I'm going home, David." He says. "I'll... I'll be back tomorrow to drive you to your car and get my clothes."

David anxiously reaches towards Max again, taking his free wrist in a gentle hand.

"But, um, your groceries, and repairs-"

"They can wait until tomorrow."

The panic surges, and David doesn't want to see him go. For some reason, he still feels convinced that if Max leaves, he won't be coming back.

"Your phone number, then?"

"Don't have a phone, David."

"An- an address? Somewhere I can find you?"

Max turns, his eyes, though dull, still boring into his very soul.

"You're just gonna have to trust me, David."

And he does, he  _ does. _ He has to.

David takes a deep breath.

"Just… stay a little longer? Until… until 3."

Max shakes his head, pulling his wrist out of David's hand.

"I have to get ready for work, and I want to get some sleep before tonight, so no."

David's eyes widen.

_ Work? _

"No, Max, you're not still planning on-"

"David, don't do this-"

"You  _ can't!" _

"I have to."

"No, you don't!"

_ "Yes,  _ I do, David. I need the cash."

"Then let me help you, I can get you whatever money you-"

_ "David!" _

David stills, mouth agape and ready to refute.

Max looks him in the eye, an angry scowl on his face. He turns his entire body towards him to prod a finger into David's chest.

"I will do  _ one _ thing for you, David. I will either come back tomorrow, or skip work  _ for one night." _ He says. "If you tell me to skip, then after tonight, you're never seeing me again."

David feels himself choke up. The decision wasn't fair, of course not. It wasn't designed to be. Was it designed to make David feel guilty? Maybe. He'll feel bad no matter what he chooses, but maybe that's just him. On top of that, Max had the absolute power to enforce his choice. 

If he didn't want David to find him, he wouldn't.

It has an obvious answer, no matter how you look at it. Having Max return means that David might be able to pull him out of his situation gradually. Get him to stop  _ working  _ permanently. 

Emotions are running high right now, and in this state, Max will refuse any and all help, regardless of the outcome, regardless of the intent. David was emotional and very tempted to just have Max skip because he didn't want him to hurt himself _. _ Because he didn't want to be selfish.

Because David didn’t want to feel like he was the one handing Max over to… his fate.

But then, the next day would be back to the same, and there won’t be an end in sight.

The answer was clear.

David closes his mouth, tearing up for the millionth time tonight.

He steps away from Max and the door, hugging himself to keep him from reaching out again.

Max relaxes, the tension sliding out of his body. Even his scowl softens, shifting into a sad frown instead. 

"I'll… I'll be back, David. I swear."

"Tomorrow?" He asks. Max nods.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Max opens the sliding glass door without making a sound. David, continuing to hug himself, digs his nails into his arms.

Then, Max leaves. Closing the door, he walks to his bike, jumps on, and drives off.

Without another glance. Without any unneeded fanfare.

David stands there for a while, staring at the empty spot Max's bike left. His body stood completely still, but his mind was still lingering in a swirl of post-panic haze.

His legs soon grow numb, and David decides to move to the couch before he passes out in place. Sitting down, he leans against the armrest and rubs his face anxiously.

_ He'll be back, I have to trust he'll be back. _

He looks up, looking at the collage of photos he had hanging on the wall. After a few moments of contemplation, he gets up, walking around his coffee table to look at one in particular.

Max mustn't have looked at them too closely, because David pulls one off of the wall that he's sure he would have mentioned.

He wipes a little bit of dust off of the glass with his fingers, smiling down at all of the campers, including Max, that attended camp that year.

He smiles. Since that group of campers came along, they always held the top place in David's heart. Watching them grow, learn, overcome… it made him realize that the camp was more than the place, more than the flag, more than it's founder.

It was about the  _ kids.  _ About their experiences and how they grow into better people  _ because  _ of what they learned at camp. It was about making a difference.

It was quite ironic that the camper that was most determined to hate Camp Campbell was actually the one that made David realize this. 

After learning about what happened to Max, about his family, it all made much more sense  _ why  _ the kid was so bitter back then. And then it made sense why he came to… maybe not  _ love  _ camp, but appreciate it.

Because it was the only safe haven he had.

Imagine being in an abusive situation. Imagine being in one where you were  _ taught  _ that nobody cares about you from the get-go. Imagine experiencing that and realizing it was your norm.

And then, imagine coming to Camp Campbell.

Making friends, being happy, experiencing new things, learning that people can care, learning that  _ you  _ can care, feeling safe, feeling at home.

Heck, David would be willing to bet that him and Gwen were probably better parents than Max's own, and they were with him for  _ 3 months. _

And then imagine having all of that ripped away, and then getting thrown into a situation even  _ worse _ than before.

It's no wonder Max took the path he did.

David frowns. On top of that, it made sense why Max would develop an infatuation for either David or Gwen, if you knew a lot of the context. In Max's eyes, they represented safety, security, care, happiness, and even love. 

But, since he'd never apparently  _ experienced  _ familial love before, it wasn't too bold of an assumption for it to be misconstrued into romantic love. Infatuation.

So, did it make sense? Yes.

Was it healthy? Not in the slightest.

But that wasn't even the worst of his concerns. While being… romantically attached to David wasn't healthy, it was at least safe. David knew he wouldn't harm Max, he knew he wouldn't take advantage of him. He could trust that.

(He carefully tucked his slightly manipulative actions from earlier into the back of his mind.)

No, what was  _ really  _ dangerous was what he was doing now. What he was going to  _ tonight.  _ What David was, ultimately, powerless to stop.

Images and scenarios appeared unbidden into his mind. Unreasonable demands, threats, abuse, pain, violation. Even in the best case scenario, it was nonconsentual. Max didn't  _ want  _ to do what he was doing. To him, it was necessary to survive, nothing more.

He was coerced by a man who knew his situation and found a way to take advantage of it.

Anger and sadness stewed in David's mind like a slow-moving whirlpool, gradually growing into overwhelming waves. He wasn't a violent person, not in the slightest, but he would gladly make an exception in this case.

He looks out the glass door across the room, frowning at his empty parking spot.

Max was smart. Smarter than he'd probably give himself credit for. Of course if David had his vehicle, he'd probably do his best to follow him, find him. He knew what his bike looked like, he knew what side of town Max was probably frequenting.

_ "I'll be back tomorrow to drive you to your car" _

He didn't say it, but that sounded quite a lot like an expectation. He didn't  _ want  _ David to get his car. If he had it tomorrow when Max returns, there would be assumptions, suspicion, it would be a breach of trust.

Max expected David to believe that he would come back, not wander around the city searching for him.

David stands. 

_ It's never good to let anger stew, Davey. Redirect that energy into something positive.  _

Walking to his study, he's a little disoriented at the darkness within it on a bright, sunny day at 2pm, but he soon recalls the reasoning, only giving a slight pause before sitting at his laptop in the dark room. 

He pulls out his phone, contemplating something.

This was going to be an unpleasant phone call.


	11. dread, and a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is where it starts to slow down in terms of updates, just so I can maybe finish it/get you guys enough to be satisfied before I hit the end. 
> 
> the next chapters you're going to want to look forward to are 12, 17, and 18. it's not that the others aren't bad or anything! it's just that those chapters are major turning points.

Of course Max didn't go straight home, there was nothing for him to do there.

And he didn't really want to go to sleep, despite what he told David. He doubted he could, anyway. Sleep was one of those things he didn't have a lot of, these days.

Then again, he didn't really have a lot of anything these days.

Except David.

Max's face flushes, and he makes a U-turn towards the direction of the interstate to pick up some speed. 

He can't really believe that he did it, that he…  _ confessed. _

Jesus fucking Christ, when he said it like that, it made him sound like a 13-year-old girl.

Either way, David's reaction was… less than expected, but after some thought, it didn't surprise him. David was without a doubt the nicest person Max knew, and quite possibly the nicest person on the fucking planet. While that may have a fair share of downsides, it was true.

It didn't mean the guy wasn't deeply disturbed by it on the inside. 

_ Good thinking Max, staying positive. Shithead. _

He scowls, swerving around the odd car on the relatively empty interstate. He was going almost 100 in a 70, but he needed to cool down.

David… wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, faking them, either. When he hugged Max when he tried to leave, it felt… genuine. Just as every other hug he'd received from David in the past. He didn't hesitate, he didn't cringe away.

But doubt was one hell of a smooth-talker.

After juggling with these thoughts for some time, Max decides to head home and shower, giving him some time to mentally prepare himself for work tonight.

It was easy to turn off his thoughts during the act. Turn it into a mechanical routine, disassociate. It probably wasn't healthy, but it did the job for the short term. 

No, the shame, guilt, and self-hatred liked to root themselves in the few hours before and after the job rather than during. Fear was there, too, occasionally, but in varying amounts.

He wasn't that concerned tonight, as it was a regular. Some asshole he'd known for a few months now. The guy wasn't really violent or forceful, but he was pretty rough, and a talker. Talkers were the worst- they made him feel the most violated, usually. The most… used. This one paid him more if Max talked  _ back,  _ which was right on the edge of fucking humiliating and unbearable.

But he needed the cash. He wouldn't make next month's rent without it, and his bastard of a landlord wouldn't accept another late payment.

He pulls into his apartment's parking lot, the lingering embarrassment from what happened at David's place fully replaced by slow-building dread. He still had a decent amount of stuff to do before heading out to the bars for his half-shift at his less-stressful job, but he liked to take his time. Make sure he was clean and put-together for his 'clients'.

It made him feel like he was worth more than he was.

So after a thorough shower, a shave, a pathetic dollar store dinner, and a bit of cleaning, it was 7pm and Max was ready to leave. He'd get to the bars, drive idiots around and run liquor for a few hours, and then dip out at 10:30 to meet the client.

_ Shit, I really should have slept. I haven't even started and I'm already fucking exhausted. _

Regardless, Max gets on his bike and heads to work, nerves, dread, and shame pooling in the pit of his stomach.

-

It was the third call with no answer.

David sighs, setting down his phone and checking the time. A little past 11pm. He should probably stop calling.

He rubs his eyes and directs his attention back to his computer, an Amazon order receipt staring back at him. If Max found out that David had started purchasing things for him, it'd probably be the end of him.

It'll just be a… surprise, then. A gift every once in a while, as friends.

He doubts that'll go well  _ at all. _

He closes the tab, reminding himself to check the mail on Tuesday, and then resumes his additional research. Jobs in the area were thin, as they always have been, but there were a number of opportunities Max could qualify for. The grocery store not too far from David was hiring, as well as a few fast-food locations. In the city, there were a few retail roles available as well as entry-level desk clerk positions.

One problem with all of these, is that they were all customer service oriented.

David smirks at the image of Max behind a counter.

_ You want what? Do you see that on our menu? Come back when you can read, moron. _

_ I mean, the manager is going to tell you the same fucking thing that I'm saying, but sure, I'll go get her. _

_ Well, if you'd read the fine print on the bottom of your expired coupon, it'll ask you to kindly go fuck yourself. _

Unfortunately, he can't see him keeping a job like that for more than a few weeks. 

No, Max was smart. If he had a job where he was bored and constantly frustrated, nobody could really blame him for having a short fuse. David couldn't, at least, but he knew a manager would simply fire him.

No, he needed something that he enjoyed, something that challenged him, something that didn't constrain him to a limited routine or a dull set of repetitive tasks.

Worst case scenario, David could always offer him a job at the camp. He had interns in and out every year, and since summer ended, he just dismissed three or four. He didn’t typically  _ need _ interns during the school year, he had enough free time as it was, but if it gave Max something to do before summer, then he’d gladly find more things to do. Coming up with new camps and upgrades was always rather time consuming, and maybe he could come up with some more out-of-the-box modern camps. He’d probably know what preteens like better than David, after all these years. 

Heck, Max didn’t have to do  _ anything _ if he didn’t want to, but David doubts that those terms would be acceptable. He already clearly voiced his opinions on ‘charity’, and they were highly negative.

David rubs his eyes again, a tension headache setting in. He  _ really _ needed to get off of the computer, at least for a little bit. Shoot, he skipped dinner too, didn’t he?

He bookmarks the additional pages he was looking at and closes his laptop, glancing around the dim room to let his eyes adjust to the lower light levels. After a moment, he gets up, pockets his phone, and heads into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers.

Gosh, he hoped Max was alright. He couldn’t stop worrying.

He focuses his mind onto the task at hand, shoving away any negative thoughts. He could just microwave the leftover casserole in the dish it was stored in, but figured heating it up over the stove would take more time and effort. He did that, happy for the distraction.

After all, it wasn’t like he was going to be able to sleep tonight. 

He tosses the meal into a hot pan with a little oil, and the sizzling of the food paired with the humming of the fan is so loud he almost doesn’t notice his phone buzzing in his pocket. He hurriedly checks the name, and then moves the pan to a cool burner before answering.

“H-hello? Gwen?” He walks into the living room.

“What do you want, David? Why have you called me 4 times in the past 3 hours?”

David swallows. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation if she was  _ already  _ mad, but he didn't have the time to figure out a way to calm her down right now.

“Umm, I’m sorry for calling you so late, but it’s kind of an emergency. If it’s any consolation, my previous call was going to be the last for the night.”

Gwen sighs, and David can hear a collar jingling in the background, probably one of her dogs. There’s a pause.

“Yeah, sorry David, it’s fine. I was out, which is why I didn’t pick up. What’s up?”

Well, at least she wasn’t furious right out of the gate.

David wondered how he would navigate this. He really should have wrote up a script or something.

“Well, I… you’re probably not going to be happy about this, but I thought you should know that…”

He hesitates. The jingling in the background on Gwen’s side stops.

She doesn't say anything.

“I…" he hesitates. "I found Max. We went out for lunch today, and he’s coming over again tomorrow.”

There’s no response for some time, and David wonders if she’s hung up on him. She had a tendency to do that when she got worked up.

There’s a breath. “How?”

He decides to give her the abbreviated version. “I just found him… shopping. In the department store by the apartment. I was getting some maintenance stuff for winter and he was in the same aisle. The rest is… a long story, but I brought him over to my place and we… talked. Bought him lunch, then I asked him to come back tomorrow and he said that he would.” David laughs nervously. “Turns out all of that searching… it was kinda pointless, huh?”

Gwen huffs. “I already told you that, but I’m not going to rub it in.” she says. “I’m glad you found him, Davey. Is it alright if I ask how the little shit’s doing?”

David purses his lips. 

Back when David started looking for Max, Gwen was… less than pleased. In the beginning, it was alright. She was worried too, after all, but after a few years of searching, after a sizeable amount of time spent on running background checks and research, she said it was enough.

David, clearly, didn’t feel the same way.

There were a few other reasons for their falling out- basic differences in personality, opinion, lifestyles, but David’s so-called  _ ‘obsession’  _ with finding his lost camper was item number one. He was always concerned for Max's safety, always  _ knew _ there was something wrong, and never wanted to give up in case he did actually need help. 

Which, well, he did. David just didn’t cover his bases well enough.

So, what does he tell her?

“He’s… not good, Gwen.” He says. “He’s about as not-good as he can be.”

There’s another pause.

“Well, he’s not dead, is he? You didn’t take a corpse out to lunch, did you?” She chuckles a bit, but it’s nervous. David shakes his head. He wasn’t going to trivialize this. 

"Gwen, he was homeless." He says. "His parents- they split up while he was at camp, and then… his mom, she…"

His voice catches in his throat. He was crying again.

"She didn't care. Neither of them cared, just like he told us. So he got into a lot of trouble. He didn't want to be with them, and they didn't care that he left, so he lived on the streets. Alone."

Gwen sucks in a breath. "Jesus…"

"Yeah. And- I don't know, Gwen… there's a  _ lot  _ more. More than I could stomach. I'll let him tell you all about that if he wants but I'm- I'm gonna help him out, Gwen. You know that, right?"

"David…”

"You  _ know  _ that I have to help him!"

He was getting emotional.  _ Again. _

"There's nothing saying you  _ have  _ to help him-"

"But Gwen-"

_"But,"_ she stresses, and David sucks in a breath.

"I know that you  _ think _ you have to, and that’s- it’s very justified. I may not have agreed with… a lot of your efforts in the past, but I'm not heartless. I want him to be happy, too.”

He thinks back to those first few months, when Gwen helped search with him. She was the one that first recommended scouring social media, and made a great deal of progress on the long lists of possible hits in a very short amount of time.

She may have even been the one that found Max’s real dad - not that it lead anywhere.

No, Gwen wasn’t heartless. She wasn’t idealistic, either.

“Just don't run yourself into the ground for one person, okay? It won't do the kid any good if you're homeless, too."

She was realistic.

He gives Gwen’s last statement a moment of thought. Of course, she had a point. David  _ did  _ tend to sacrifice his happiness for others, and extremely frequently at that. Throughout the years of him looking for Max, running the camp, working with the kids, and even in their… personal relationship, she relentlessly pounded that character flaw into his head pretty much daily. It was only recently that he started to accept it.

While it undoubtedly  _ was _ a character flaw, it was one he was fine with having. He thrived on making others happy, even at his own expense. If he was ever forced to change anything about himself, that would be the last one to go, and this hypothetical thief would have to take it from him kicking and screaming.

David sighs. “Just a warning,” he says, “he’ll get mad if you call him a kid, he’s 18 now.”

_ “Wow, _ time has flied, hasn’t it? When you’re talking about Max I just picture that short angry kid with fluffy hair. I guess that isn’t the case anymore, is it?”

They both laugh. “No, he’s actually almost as tall as you now, it's surreal.” David says. “He looks just like when he was younger, but… bigger, and somehow even more abrasive. I’m surprised I even convinced him to visit, if I’m being honest. It’s a miracle.”

Gwen breathes out a laugh. “Well, I’m glad you found him David, I really am.”

“I am, too.” He responds. “He’s been down on his luck for a while now, so I’m hoping that I can… make up for that. Make a difference for him, even if it takes a while.”

There’s a pause on both of their ends. David waits for Gwen to say goodbye or even set up a date for them all to meet up, but what she does instead is… unexpected.

“I’m- I’m really sorry for doubting you, David.” She whispers. “The weird thing is, I’ve been thinking about Max lately, too. The memories…  _ all of them, _ they’re filled with more regret than I’d like to admit.” 

David looks at the camp photo he pulled off of the wall earlier. Max’s bored frown is featured center-stage, with Gwen and David right behind him.

“So,” she continues, “if you need any help, let me know.”

David’s eyes widen a little bit, another unexpected turn whizzing by.

“Gwen?” He asks.

“You’re not the only one making up for lost time.” She quietly says. “I’ll… see you later, David. Let satan know I’d be happy to see him.”

David nods, a wide smile breaking across his face. “Yeah Gwen, I will. I’ll let you know when he’d like to get together.”

“Psh, more like  _ if.”  _ She teases. “But... yeah, see you. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

David slides the phone into his lap, watching Gwen’s name blink away after she hangs up.

He takes a deep breath, wiping his tears away and leaning back into the couch. He raises his phone over his head once more to check the time. Gosh, it was already past midnight.

_ Boy, has time flied… _

He rubs his arms across his eyes. Emotionally, he was absolutely  _ drained. _ Today was a whirlwind of emotion, no matter how you cut it.

He wonders if it’ll get any easier.


	12. in my moment of weakness, help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, feels trip

“Darn it - the burner!” David stands up quickly, running across the living room and skidding to the kitchen.

Almost like clockwork, a bright beam of light pierces through the living room from his porch door, paired with the deep rumble of a motorcycle engine. It halts him for a moment as he shields his eyes, but soon makes a 180 and trots over to the glass door with his heart pounding.

He knew it was Max.

He came back- he  _ really _ came back.

The lights cut off with the engine, and David flips his porch light on, sliding the door open and stepping outside, not a second of hesitation.

“Max?!” He asks, and his late-night guest parks his bike, keeping his eyes downcast and covered by his hair.

He looks miserable.

His hair is up, but a bit of it pokes out of the ponytail to give him bangs that cover the majority of his face. He's wearing a black, cropped denim jacket with a white t-shirt beneath it, and dark blue, or maybe black, stylistically ripped skinny jeans. His shoes are, surprisingly, not the worn down ones from earlier, but matte black combat boots that look to be at least somewhat new, in contrast to the ratty canvas shoes he wore earlier that day. For accessories, he wears a solid black choker, has a number of chains coming out of his pockets, and sports a few piercings in his ears as well.

The outfit would look fine, if it wasn’t for how completely disheveled it was. His t-shirt was torn at the collar, coming down to reveal a portion of his pronounced, sweat-slicked collarbone. Only one of his jacket’s sleeves were rolled up, and his wrists had faint lines of pink running across them, like something was rubbing there repeatedly. His boots were clean, but the laces weren’t completely tied, instead only tucked beneath the tongue to stay put while riding. His pants were unbuttoned, and hung down on one side as he slowly walked up and gently nudged David aside to enter the house.

He also… didn’t seem to be wearing underwear.

David couldn’t really see Max’s face that well, especially after he stalked past him, but from the short glimpse he saw, his mouth was forced into a tight, pained scowl, and he also noticed streaks of blurry black crawling down his face and smeared across his cheeks. Makeup? David wasn’t exactly sure, but it made him look worn out and tired.

Then, it hit him. He almost forgot about what the boy was supposed to do that night. The talk with Gwen must've distracted him from the reality he was trying to avoid.

His eyes widen, and his throat closes. How could he forget…?

“Max!” He forces out, and he follows him inside with long and sure strides, not even bothering to shut the door. “Max, wait-”

He reaches out to the boy, but jerks his hand back when he spins around to smack it out of the air.

“Don’t touch me, and I  _ fucking _ mean it this time, David!” Max yells, voice quivering. He covers his face with his arm, but David still sees his mouth twisting into an angry frown. “I’m- I’m fucking disgusting and I need to shower  _ now.” _

David shakes his head, reaching out again. “Max, no no  _ no _ , you’re not- I would never think-”

“Shut the fuck  _ up  _ David! Don’t give me that starry-eyed bullshit, I know what I am!” He screams. David flinches, but he's started to get used to the outbursts, so he recovers from it faster, this time.

David begins to raise his voice, despite his aversion to doing such a thing. “No, I will not shut up! Max, you might think you know what you are, but to me you’re-”

He cuts back in, yelling even further above David’s volume. “I don’t fucking  _ care  _ what you think, fucker! Just let me shower alone!"

David shakes his head and furrows his brow, patience thinning. "If you want to be alone, why would you-?!"

He backs up more, then cuts in again. "Just shut the fuck up!"

David's patience is cut short. **“Max!”** He demands, standing up straight and taking a large stride forward, face contorting into an unfamiliar snarl. “Stop interrupting me this  **instant** and  **listen to me!** ”

Max jumps, taken aback by David’s suddenly aggressive demeanor. In his surprise, he lowers his arm to get eyes on the perceived threat, and David pales.

He realizes what Max didn’t want him to see.

His puffy, red, tired eyes are smeared with leftover black from the eyeliner that David had seen scrawled down his cheeks. The extent of his injuries - a scraped cheek and chin - are light, thankfully, but the circles under his eyes are more prominent than ever.

On top of that, his skin is dotted with... various residues. It wasn’t obvious, since Max had clearly tried to wipe everything off before he got here, but he could see dried flakes in his hairline and chipped across the hollows of his cheeks. Now that Max is in proper lighting, he also has deep red circles decorating his jawline and collarbone.

Sweat, tears, and what David has to assume is come, despite his reluctance to admit it, also marr various portions of Max's face, hair, and neck. Once the realization hits him, he recognizes what the various stains on his clothes have to be, piecing the night's events together via reddened wrists and darkening bruises.

Avoiding the reality would do neither of them any good, at this point. David swallows down his disbelief.

And his rage. He swallows that down, too.

He couldn't risk showing his anger, Max might - no,  _ would certainly  _ direct it onto himself.

Max bites his lip and looks down, but not enough to obscure his face from David’s scrutiny. He closes his eyes  _ tight,  _ like if he closed them hard enough he would be able to disappear completely. David feels him tremble, whether it was in fear, shame, sadness, anger, or embarrassment, nobody could tell. 

It was probably all of the above, and then some.

David reaches out, touching Max’s jawline and nudging it forward and up so he could better see the defiled face of his former camper. 

_ “No no no no no…” _ Max pleads, but he obediently keeps his hands at his sides, gripping into his jeans. “Don’t look, _ please-” _

David swipes his thumbs across the worst areas of his skin, managing to remove some of the grime that was smeared onto him, but quickly learns that he won't make any progress on getting him clean by doing things this way. He sighs, pushing back tears and pulling Max into another tight hug.

He was the adult here, he had to be strong, keep himself collected 

His teeth grind together instead.

“David,  _ David,"  _ Max pleads, "just-just let me go, let me shower, I’m disgusting, I’m a fucking disgusting, gross-”

David silences him with a hand on his head, and then gently moves the both of them to the master bath. He leads Max to the toilet seat, and after some hesitation, gets him to sit still for a moment.

Without another word, David takes a washcloth from his cabinet, soaks it in warm water and soap, and kneels in front of Max on the floor.

Max looks up at him, and David musters up all the strength and determination in his body to smile.

“It’s okay.”

Max's tear-filled eyes widen before he swallows, prompting them to spill over and down his cheeks. He opens his mouth, but can't find any words, instead just… giving up, looking down at the ground speechlessly.

David gently rubs the washcloth into Max's skin, working into a rhythm as he rubs small circles on every part of Max’s face. The boy’s eyes slide shut, tears still falling, but face and body untensing bit by bit as David cleans.

Every once in awhile the counselor stands up, rinses, and resoaks the washcloth. He did well to take his time in these small hours of the morning, even smoothing a clean, cool rag over the bruises that line his jawline, hopefully providing some sort of relief.

Once David's mostly done with Max's face, he pulls his hair tie out and gently shakes out his hair, then runs the washcloth through the stained portions of that, too. It takes a little more work, but Max closes his eyes throughout the process, his face finally relaxing to a neutral, tired state.

David repeatedly clenches and unclenches his jaw throughout this process, trying to keep his temper cooled down to manageable levels. 

Despite his initial confusion, he now knew why Max probably came here.

David couldn't imagine being completely alone after something like this, either. It's one thing to want to be out of sight, locked in a bathroom so you can tend to yourself in privacy.

It’s another to be in an empty apartment, with absolutely nobody there for support.

It was a testament to how much Max trusted David, even after all of these years. The teen would probably swear up and down that wasn't the case, but why else would he show up to David's door in such a vulnerable state? After he's been violated?

He chokes back more tears.

After David finishes with his face and hair, he removes Max’s jacket and necklace before gently running a few passes over his shoulders and collarbone. Having used a white washcloth, it was quickly stained a light grey after that task, probably from the exhaust and smog that clung to him on the ride over here.

He finishes as much as he can with the washcloth, then pauses, looking the boy over for another moment.

“Max?” He gently asks, and he gradually opens his tired eyes. He barely looks at David, instead appearing as if his gaze just passes right through him. It was a huge contrast to the continued outbursts from before.

It was a huge contrast to  _ Max. _

David adjusts his position to look straight into Max's eyes. “Do you still want to shower? I can pull out a few towels for you, and you can sleep in my bed tonight.”

Max seems to focus a bit and nods gently, and David hands him the washcloth to fiddle with while he grabs some clothes from the bedroom and runs the shower. He makes sure to give Max extra washcloths and hand towels, as well as a pair of pajamas, underwear, and socks.

While that was getting done, Max barely moved a muscle. David gently kneels back in front of him once everything was ready, doing his best to look him in the eyes and smile.

“Hey kiddo, everything’s good. Call me if you need anything else, alright? I’m going to change the sheets on my bed and take the couch for the night, I’ll give you a few extra blankets, too.” He explains.

Max weakly nods, and David stands, leaving to give him privacy. He checks the water once more, ensuring that it’s at a comfortable temperature.

“For your clothes, you can either pile everything on the floor, or throw it into the washer when you’re done. Either way, I’ll take care of it, okay?”

Max nods again, and David gives him a small smile before closing the door of the bathroom. He walks down the hallway a little bit and then pauses, listening carefully over the running water.

He expects to hear the click of the door locking, but it never sounds. Instead, there’s faint rustling, then the slow shifting of the shower curtain before the water pattern changes, indicating that Max has stepped in.

He quickly moves to finish all of the tasks for the night, re-sheeting the bed as well as closing the door and turning off the burner, returning his casserole to the fridge. Figuring he should try to get some sleep (now that Max was here), he sets up his spot on the couch, rearranging some cushions and grabbing even more blankets out of his study.

It isn't long before the shower stops, and David gives him a few more minutes before approaching the door.

He steps up to it, hesitates, and then gently knocks.

"Max?" He asks. "Are you done?"

He doesn't get a response.

David's anxiety kicks into full gear, but he gives Max the benefit of the doubt. He hovers by the door, listening to the familiar steady drip of the shower head.

He waits a long while. Still nothing.

Worst-case scenarios run through David's mind, so he knocks and calmly calls a few more times, hoping to get some sort of indication that Max was fine, completely fine, just... taking a long while.

After hearing nothing for another 5 minutes, David finally bites the bullet and sets his handle on the doorknob.

"Max, I'm coming in to make sure you're okay, alright?"

Again, not a sound. David swallows, his stomach sinking to the carpeted floor of the hallway. He slowly turns the handle, giving Max ample time to make himself decent if he wishes.

He opens the door halfway, gives it a second, and then peaks through the opening, and Max is just sitting on the edge of the tub with the towel draped across his shoulders, clutching the ends to his chest like a shawl. At first David thought he wasn't wearing anything, until he saw a light blue peeking out from beneath the white towel- he didn't have pajamas on, but he was in David's boxer-briefs, at least.

He slowly kneels in front of Max again, giving his dull eyes a smile. His pupils slowly converge on David's face for a few moments before he thunks his head against his counselor's shoulder, putting what seemed like all of his weight on the redhead, metaphorical and otherwise.

David just let him lean there for a few minutes, slowly draping his arms around him to rub his back and support his body.

Max does nothing but lean there for a bit, occasionally swallowing thickly or sniffling on impulse. David gladly supports him, letting the teen lighten the weight on his shoulders for a moment. 

But Max needed to sleep. Not only was the boy emotionally exhausted, but his legs, the only thing actually bearing any weight aside from David, were shaking.

He needs sleep.

"Alright buddy," David says after a time. "My knees are starting to get sore, so let's move you to the bed so you can get some sleep, okay?"

He almost thinks that Max isn't going to respond again, but he eventually feels a slow nod, Max's damp curls rubbing into his neck.

David stands, only questioning himself for a second before slowly picking Max up with him. The teen doesn't protest, so David gently carries him to the bedroom, lying him on the sheets as softly as he can manage. It didn't seem like Max wanted to wear the offered pajamas, so David didn't force him, prioritizing his comfort.

After lying him down, he removes the towel, replacing it with the softest blanket he knows he has, and then tucks him in with another comforter and a pillow. After he's covered, David sits on the edge of the bed, stroking Max's hair until his eyes slowly relax, the strain in his brows smoothing and his breathing evening out.

David smiles, happy that Max is able to get some sleep. He quietly, gently stands, trying not to jostle the bed, and then silently tries to sneak away as to not wake the boy.

He feels a tug on the hem of his shirt before he steps away from the bed, and he turns to see a deep tan arm snaking out from beneath the covers to clutch at the thin fabric.

"Stay?" Max asks, and it's still in that small, unfamiliar voice. David frowns.

"Max…" he gently takes Max's hand, removing it from his shirt. "You know I won't. Plus, you need to sleep."

After a few moments, Max's hand recedes back under the covers, and he turns around to face the wall. It doesn't make David feel very good, but he still reluctantly leaves, only pausing at the door to look back at the bed.

"Goodnight, Max." He says, and then slowly shuts the door, never getting a response he can hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a doozy! it took me a long time to get it to a place that i enjoyed, and there's a lot going on. please comment with any questions or suggestions or criticism or literally anything because-
> 
> *coughs*
> 
> well, comments are nice. thanks for reading, my sinners <3


	13. two resolutions.

David shuts the door, painting the room a midnight black, and Max frowns.

_ "You know I won't do that, Max." _

Yeah, it was a fucking long shot, after all.

_ You're disgusting. _

He shakes the repeating thought out of his mind, burying his face in the fresh pillowcases. He  _ had  _ to stop thinking that way, he knew he did- it really didn't get him anywhere.

He just had to fucking accept it as a source of income and be  _ done with it.  _ He did what he had to do, and, yeah, that was pretty fucking shitty, but it could be worse, right?

He could be dead. Homeless. He could still be an addict, spending every dollar he makes on drugs rather than rent, or food. He could be  _ forced _ into doing what he's doing. He could still be living with his mom, wherever the fuck she was, and living in a home where he was either invisible or the source of everyone's problems. (There really was no in-between.)

Yeah, at least this was better than that.

And now he had David, who probably didn't hate him, somehow. It would only be a matter of time before he comes to his senses, but at least Max could appreciate him while he was here. 

Why had Max come here, anyway? If he was being honest, he didn't even expect David to be awake, he just drove here because… he didn't want to go home, and he knew David would take him in, even if he had to pound on the windows to wake him up.

Would he have done that? Probably.

God, Max is an asshole. He'd been with David only one day and he was already back to abusing his kindness.

He pulls David's blanket up to his face, running his fingers through the soft fabric. He chokes down the guilt, remembering that if he hadn't come here, he'd be at home, probably still sitting under a cold shower or huddling under the covers to avoid the freezing draft from his busted window, sobbing or going numb all the while.

He'd be much more depressed, too. At least being here, with David… it felt better, somehow. Made him feel like he had more value as a person, despite what he just did. He treated him like- like something he cherished instead of something to be used.

Wow, when did it go from David being the bane of his existence to Max actually  _ craving  _ the guy's company?

Ah, right. 8 years of pining. 8 years of shitty experiences that made him wish he even  _ had _ someone who cared.

Max wishes he appreciated David more when he was at camp.

He rolls his eyes, turning onto his back and staring at the blank ceiling.  _ I'm pathetic.  _ He thinks.  _ Falling for my fucking camp counselor. _

He stares up at the ceiling for a while, recalling fond yet faded memories of Camp Campbell. Nikki, Neil, Gwen, and all of their pranks and adventures. Messing with other campers (and David) was always fun, and the days where they would laze around and tell stories were more calm and relaxing than he’d admit at the time. He even enjoyed when they would get scolded by Gwen and David, even if they would just ignore them in lieu of searching for a new adventure.

He also remembered David’s soft and cheery smiles when he told Max  _ ‘I’m so proud of you'. _

Those always stuck in his head, even if it didn’t seem like it at the time. Even if he was in denial at the time. He racked his brain for any moments where he’d heard that phrase before David ever said it, but he couldn’t think of any. Not from his dad, not from his mom, not from teachers, or other counselors, or even nannies.

Max desperately wants to hear it again, and again, and  _ again. _ Enough times to make up for a shitty, nonexistent childhood.

There were plenty of times where Max had wondered if the type of affection he had for David was the fatherly or familial type. He had actually thought about it a  _ lot, _ especially during his early teenage years when he was frustrated about things like his sexuality, body, and this annoying longing…

But no, by this age, he’d figured it out.

He  _ really _ figured it out when he started doing sex work.

Max cringes, memories from tonight’s job flooding back to him.

_ Damn, you came all dolled up, just for me? _

_ My sexy little bad boy, you’re gonna make some bank tonight, I’ve been waiting for this all month. _

_ Your skin’s like caramel - I bet you taste like it, too. Come here. _

_ You know, I’ve been thinking of a couple extra things we could try out, if you’re looking for a bonus. _

_ Tell me, who owns you? _

Max scowls. He hates that guy, but the creep pays well. _ Really  _ well. If he makes him happy, he usually doesn’t have to see anyone else for a month or so, but his sweet-talking, what he says about his body, the way he’s so possessive… it makes him downright nauseous. The comments pull him out of his mechanical ‘work’ mind, too, making him think about what he was doing, what he was saying,  _ during _ the job. 

And today, it made him think of David. About that disappointed, scared look he gave Max when he told him he was still doing the job.

He couldn’t get that face out of his head.

_ How could he ever love you? _

Max covers his face with his hands, pulling his quivering eyelids open.

No, Max knew how he loved David, and it was in the sick, romantic way. He wanted to do the things he was doing during work, but with David. He didn’t  _ dare _ think of him during the act, he outright refused to.

But when he was alone, when he was lonely… then he’d allow himself that sick fantasy, if only for a few minutes of escape. He would usually feel guilty, hating himself for it, and rightfully so.

But that was when he assumed that David would hate him for his feelings. He always thought he’d be shoved away with a look of disgust.

But David… he didn’t shove him away, and he didn’t hate him. He, of course, made that fact crystal clear in his very David way.

_ I wonder if there would ever be a chance. _

Max removes his hands from his face and lies them across his forehead, staring up at the stark white ceiling.

It was slim to none, but Max needed an answer - and not just a yes or a no.

A  _ why. _

So, where did David’s hangups lie? He thinks back to what David said when he confessed.

_ “You don’t choose who you love.” _

Max wasn’t sure if he believed that sappy bullshit, but those were David’s feelings, at least. He knew the redhead didn’t feel the same way, but it was just a simple shake of the head. He doesn’t remember anything else. So, Max still didn’t know  _ why. _

I mean, there’s the whole  _ I knew you when you were a camper  _ thing, he could see how it would feel… pedophilic. He was probably still 10 in David’s mind. Hell, he’s probably been 10 for the past 8 years straight. It would be hard to kick that bucket now.

But Max wasn’t 10 anymore, and David wasn’t his counselor anymore. Max was undeniably an adult. Sure, there was an age gap, but he knew plenty of parents that were 10, 15, sometimes almost 20 fucking years apart. They were, what… a 12 year difference? If you put it in the scope of things, not nearly that bad.

And then there was yesterday. Even knowing about Max’s feelings, he still held him flush against his body, still brushed his lips against his scalp, still held him tenderly. It at least  _ felt _ like a little more than a friendly hug, but maybe Max was reading into it too much. That was  _ entirely _ possible - David was a pretty touchy guy.

But it was… different. David had hugged him before, albeit years ago, but... it didn't feel the same.

Max covers his face with the pillow.

It's wrong, he knows it is. There's no way David could fall for him, for a variety of very good reasons. 

But  _ fuck,  _ he wouldn't be able to forgive himself unless he tried.

-

David blinks awake to his blinding living room with a seering headache and a heaviness over his body.

_ Shoot, am I sick? _ He asks himself. He tries to bring a hand to his eyes, but his arm seems to be thoroughly trapped beneath the covers- actually, now that he thinks about it,  _ everything _ feels like it's trapped.

He shifts, doing his best to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, and then looks down to where he lies on the couch.

Everything makes sense pretty quickly.

_ Oh, gosh darn it. _

He drops his head and shoulders back onto the pillows and groans. His new sleeping partner whines in a similar way.

Max rubs his face into David's arm. "Stop moving so much, asshole. M'tryin to get some sleep."

_ "Max." _ David scolds, raising his face a tad. "Why are you on the couch and, you know, _ not  _ in the bed?"

Max frowns, and then buries his face deeper into the mess of blankets (and David’s chest).

"Couldn't sleep."

David half-frowns at that, and then drops his head again, freeing the arm that wasn't in Max's clutches to rub at his sleep-addled eyes.

Well, David couldn't blame him for wanting to feel safe, especially after what must've happened last night. Thinking it through logically, Max was likely completely starved for a form of contact that didn't come with some sort of caveat or expectation. He probably wanted comfort that was just… stable. 

Plus, it was kind of nice. He felt warm, and the pressure on his body was rather soothing. David removes his hand from his eyes to card his hand through the curls beside his chest-

He stops just short of touching Max's head. Shoot.

That was… dangerous thinking. He lies his hand across his own forehead instead, furrowing his brow.

"Max, you know this isn't okay. What's even the time?"

"Probably somewhere around noon." A muffled voice responds. "I haven't even been here that long, so calm the fuck down."

_ Noon?!  _ David thinks, and he shuffles out from under Max to reach his phone on the coffee table.

"Gosh, it really is noon. I must've slept for almost 10 hours."

Max sits up. "Mhmm." He hums. "Best sleep I've had in a while.”

David raises an eyebrow, swinging his legs off of the couch and stretching his creaky body. He doubted Max’s claim that he hadn’t been lying on David that long, since he felt  _ much _ more stiff than he usually was in the morning.

Max replaces David in his spot on the couch, mumbling something inaudible before throwing the pillow over his head to escape the sunlight. David smirks, but it falls shortly after.

They had to talk about this- David couldn’t let it happen again. It was… inappropriate.

Not to mention indulged Max's unhealthy infatuation.

...and prompted equally unhealthy thoughts in David, apparently.

“Max, do you mind explaining a little bit more about why you decided to climb onto the couch with me?” David asks, wanting to know how he thought this was okay.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Max repeats, his voice still muffled by the bedding. “Dunno what else needs fuckin’ explaining.”

David sighs. It didn’t seem like he’d be getting anything else out of him, at least right now. 

“Do you want something to eat?” He asks instead, changing the subject. “We can go grocery shopping for you today, oh, and pick up our things from the hardware store.”

“And your car.”

_ “And _ my car, yes. Food?”

Max whines again.  _ “Sleep.”  _ he responds. David rolls his eyes.

_ “Sleep _ is not food, but I’ll let you decide while I shower, alright? If you don’t decide then I’ll assume it’s fine if I choose?”

A hand waves David off in the direction of the bathroom, and he chuckles. 

“Alright, be right back then. If you need anything, feel free to knock- oh, your clothes should be dry, too, by the way, the laundry room is beside the bathroom.”

The hand waves faster, and David catches the hint- smiling and grabbing a towel before jumping in the shower. 

After last night, the kiddo probably deserved a little more sleep.

David pauses, his hand lingering on the shower knob.

_ After last night- _

A picture of Max’s miserable face flashes through David’s mind, and pure  _ anger _ immediately replaces it. How anyone could treat Max-  _ his  _ Max that way, it was horrible. They just… used him and threw him out without a second thought, only to call him back whenever it satisfied them. No thought for  _ his  _ wishes, no desire to see him happy.

He turns the water as hot as it'll go on impulse, jumping in without a second thought.

David would treat him better- heck, almost  _ anyone  _ would treat him better.

Or... maybe not. 

His parents didn't. He apparently had  _ multiple  _ 'clients'. They were all the same. His so-called friends helped him out, sure, but their involvement probably got him onto this path to begin with, and it didn't seem like they tried to pull him off of it. 

David scrubs his hair with gusto, becoming more and more frustrated by the second. He wondered if Max had  _ anyone  _ in his life that really thought he mattered, that saw just how amazing he is.

Because he  _ was  _ amazing, even if he didn't really believe he was.

He ducks his head beneath the water, watching the soap swirl into the drain with an unfamiliar, determined scowl set in his face.

He was, and David just had to convince him.


	14. lunch and errands.

David's shower ends in about 15 minutes, and it takes him only another 5 or so to shave and get dressed.

He tilts his head as he thinks about the time. If Max really _was_ tired, he could always give him more time to sleep and have a snack here- it's not like he doesn't have food, but it's always easier to go out when you're used to cooking for one. He'll have to get back into the habit of cooking for two if Max was going to keep visiting, which wasn't a problem at all. David enjoyed the company.

He slips his phone into his pocket and focuses on being quiet as he opens the bathroom door, only to be surprised to see Max leaning on the opposite wall, one of David’s books in his hands.

Max looks up from the old copy of  _ Hamlet _ briefly, turning a page.

"Sup, I've got a place for food" He says.

David looks him over, he must've found his old clothes too, since he was wearing almost everything from yesterday minus the accessories and the black jacket, opting for his sweatshirt instead.

His appearance is almost a complete 180 from last night. His hair is well-kept, pulled back into a tight ponytail without a strand out of place. His chin has a little stubble on it, (David reminds himself to pick up an extra razor for him to use here) but it doesn't seem unclean, more stylish. He's wearing the same white shirt as yesterday, but it was clean and unwrinkled, the torn bit strategically covered by the collar of his sweatshirt. The hem sat neatly above his dark blue jeans that fit him much better now that they were buttoned properly and cuffed neatly at the ankles. His boots, which still looked slightly flashy, are fully laced and neatly tied.

It's like complete night and day, it seems like Max really does take pride in his appearance. He looks... like a very well-put-together young man. David smiles.

"You look very handsome, Max!" He says happily. "What place did you end up deciding on?"

Max blinks at David for a moment before he closes the book, turning away to quickly return it to the bookshelf.

"Um-" he starts, "It's a little farther, closer to the department store, so we'll have to take the bike. It's a chain, I can't remember the name of it, but it serves Chinese food- I used to go there when I had a few extra bucks as a kid."

David thinks for a moment as he gets his shoes on. "Is it the one across from the gas station?" He asks.

"Yeah, that one!" Max replies. "It's not amazing or anything, but I crave it every once in awhile."

Max emerges from the study a few moments later, pulling on his ponytail. David smiles down at him.

"Sure! Wherever you want, and don't worry about the cost, lunch is on me today."

"...alright, but I'm taking the next one." Max mutters. "I just got paid, so it's not like I'm fucking broke anymore or anything."

_ Just got paid. _

"I can even buy my own groceries and shit, if you-"

David stands, shaking his head while trying his best to hide the panic. "Oh, of course I couldn't have you pay! I, um… I still have to make it up to you for… inconveniencing you, and giving you a nosebleed yesterday."

Max walks out of the sliding glass door, but turns to glance suspiciously at David. A light scowl ghosts across his face, but after a moment of thought, he turns to his bike.

"Right." He says. "C'mon asshole, get on."

David closes the door behind him and winces, he might've let his anxiety overwhelm him there, Max definitely caught onto something.

But he wanted to decrease Max's spending wherever he could. The kid had enough worries as is.

And David… he never wanted to see Max like he did last night again, and the more he has to spend, on food, errands, gas, whatever...

The more clients he has to take.

Plus, David has a pretty large amount of disposable income, and it's not like he spent a lot of it on anything as a single, stable guy at 30. Even if Max  _ lived _ with him, it probably wouldn't even put a dent in his savings.

He can help him out, so he will.

David crawls on the bike hesitantly, but was confident that he got the hang of it after last time. He settles into his seat and grabs onto Max's waist for support, recalling the rules he was given previously.

Max hesitates for a moment, and then starts the bike, slowly pulling out of David’s parking spot and onto the curvy suburban road.

Riding is… nice, David thinks. The white noise of the engine combined with the wind pressure were surprisingly relaxing, making him feel strangely introspective. Driving one of these could probably put him into a trance pretty easily, especially on the cooler fall days. 

He leans with Max as they turn, keeping onto his waist for support. He wonders what he did in the winter months - while the motorcycle was great for gas mileage and quick transportation, it’s not like he could drive this thing all year round.

Or perhaps he could. Last year they didn’t have a lot of snow, and the city tends to clear whatever there is pretty quickly. It would be cold, but if he bundled up for short distances it would probably be fine. Then again, he doubted Max had a winter coat. Maybe he could pick one up while they were on sale…

David lets himself think while they drive, and they arrive at the fast food place pretty quickly - quicker than David expected, actually. Either Max sped all the way here, or David got lost deep in thought longer than he knew.

They park, and Max immediately cuts the engine. Sensing his hurry, David hops off of the bike as fast as he can, his driver following soon after.

“C’mon David,” He says, immediately making a beeline for the front door. “I’m starving.”

“Oh! Sure,” David says, and he falls into step beside him. “I actually haven’t been here that often, what do you recommend?”

David looks over at Max as the teen opens the door.

“I dunno man, depends if you like spicy shit or sweet shit.” He says. He looks over to David briefly, and the counselor catches a glimpse of his face. “The spicy shit is meh, the sweet shit is better. I’d probably just say try the sweet and sour chicken first.” He shrugs.

David pauses as Max walks into the restaurant before him.

Wait, he didn’t miss that, did he?

Was Max blushing?

Max stops when the door closes behind him, raising an eyebrow at David through the glass door. He looks a little unsure, but he backtracks, holding the door open for David.

“Hey moron, you there?”

“I- uh, yeah.”

David walks through the door, looking down at Max’s face and… sure enough, a light dusting of rouge currently crossed along his nose and on the tops of his cheekbones.

And then it hits him-  _ the bike ride, holding him, being pressed together- _

David can, unfortunately, feel his own cheeks tingling and his own heart beating, so he quickly looks away and walks up to the line of customers in long strides, only stopping when he almost bumps into the man in front of them.

He can sense Max still lingering at the door, so David allows himself a moment to clutch at his chest.

What the heck was  _ that  _ reaction? It was like…

No. He wasn’t going to go there.

_ It was a fluke. A sympathetic reaction.  _ He reasons.  _ Gwen always called me… what was it, an empath? Yeah. _

He was definitely  _ not _ falling for his former camper. He was definitely  _ not _ falling for  _ Max,  _ of all of them.

Max catches up to them and they both order, David paying for both meals once they get to the register. Conversation over lunch is light at best, and soon enough they're onto their next errand. 

That time, David held onto the gas tank, keeping his body as far away from Max's as possible.

They arrive at the department store in minutes, since, well, it was right beside the Chinese place. Max parks his bike beside where David's little blue car sat, thankfully devoid of any tickets.

Max circles the vehicle, checking it out. "Damn David, you don't have that shit camp car anymore?" He asks, running a hand along the hood.

David double checks the contents of the car, making sure nothing was stolen. "No?" He says. "That actually wasn't  _ my  _ car, it was the camp's, and I replaced that years ago- it actually died on the side of the road and I had to get it towed."

Max shoves his hands in his pockets, wandering towards the store. "Yeah, I didn't expect that thing to last too long, the thing was a pile."

He soon falls into step beside Max. "Yeah, she didn't get very far after your summer. My personal car, however, is pretty new, I got it around the same time I moved into my apartment. My old truck couldn't handle the commute from this distance to camp, so I had to swap."

"You had a  _ truck?"  _ Max asks, looking at him in disbelief. "Believe it or not, that doesn't suit your twinky ass in the slightest."

David can feel his cheeks tingling from the rude nickname. 

_ "Max,  _ language, don't think I don't know what…  _ that  _ means." He says. "I would appreciate if you didn't call me derogatory names, especially in public."

Max smirks, that small blush pricking at the bridge of his nose again. "Ah, in private then- gotcha."

_ "Max!" _

The two walk into the hardware store while continuing to argue, not immediately noticing the security guard keeping an eye on them from the front entrance. 

David only sees him when he looks back at Max, and gives him a short, nervous wave. Max, seeing this, turns.

"Ah shit, you don't think we're gonna get kicked out, are we?" He asks, cringing. "I really don't think I have the fuckin' patience for that today."

The security guard doesn't change his expression as David turns away. "No," he says, "as long as we don't… cause any trouble."

Max hums. "So I shouldn't try to steal anything?"

David sighs.  _ "No." _


	15. my reasons why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little boring, but I think yous guys will be happy about the ending.

Throughout the day, David actually bought Max… a lot of stuff.

And that wasn't even by  _ Max's  _ low-ass standards. He was pretty sure he bought a lot even by  _ normal  _ people's standards, if he was counting the receipts right. The day's expenditures almost added up to $200 by the time they got finished with groceries, David constantly insisting on buying more because of a sale, or upgrading to the bulk package.

It was honestly, pretty fucking annoying.

Max  _ hated  _ owing people anything, and for good reason. Usually, the people he depended on always wanted some sort of payment in one form or another. He was pretty sure that David wasn't looking for repayment, because he was  _ David,  _ but it still struck a nerve. A few, actually.

Also, it was physically impossible for Max to carry even a fraction of the shit on his bike, which, honestly, made it seem like the moron  _ planned  _ this.

"Alright! I can help you bring this to your apartment." David happily says. The trunk of his car was almost filled to the brim with white plastic bags. "So, where do you live? I can follow you in my car!"

Max looks up at David with narrowed eyes. "You planned this, didn't you?" He says. 

David's smiling face goes stiff, and he nervously rubs the back of his head. He's a shitty liar.

"What? Max..."

Max rolls his eyes. "David, I'm not a fucking idiot." He starts. "I know you wanted to know where I live from the beginning, you could have just asked."

Max slams the trunk closed and hops on his bike. David stands there for a second before relaxing.

"R-right, sorry." He says. "I just… um, wasn't sure that you'd-"

"It's whatever," Max waves him off, shaking his head. "I'm not going to like, run off or anything anymore, so you can stop worrying. If you keep up with that shit, you're gonna get grey hair."

Max starts his engine, and David quickly gets into his car, rolling down the window right away. "Thank you, Max. I'm following you, then?"

Max nods, slowly backing out of the spot. "It's kinda on the west side, so we'll be crossing through the city- if I lose you then we'll meet at… the police station? That fine?"

David nods and gives Max a thumbs up, and Max has to suppress another eye roll. Once he's sure David's ready, he takes off, taking the most direct route to his house as he can.

They get separated by one or two cars throughout the trip, but they're able to make it fine.

Max… doesn't look forward to David seeing where he lives. It wasn't pretty, but hiding it and making excuses would probably just freak the jumpy loser out even more, so he opts to just go with the 'no big deal' strat.

After all, it wasn't like he was there much. Max would rather be out and about.

When they get on the street his apartment's on, Max motions for David to park on the road while he swerves into a nearby alley. Parking here wasn't the  _ most _ legal thing, but cops usually didn't bother with shit like this around here, as long as the bike wasn't a dumpheap. They had better shit to do, and like  _ hell  _ was Max gonna pay his landlord an extra $75 a month for an outdoor parking pass.

He maneuvers the bike behind a pair of trashcans to hide it from the stray glance and trots out to see David nervously eyeing the street and surrounding buildings.

Oh boy, here it comes.

"Max…" David hesitantly says, "this place doesn't really seem… the safest."

"Yep." He replies, beginning to pull bags out of the trunk. "I'm pretty sure some chick got murdered in the alleyway across the street like, last week."

_ "What?" _

Max rolls his eyes for the fifteenth time today. "Chill out David, I'm kidding." he lies, "Plus, it's not like it would matter- I can't afford anywhere else. The landlord gives me a discount because I'm not a drug addict."

He lifts more than half the bags out, giving David room to do the same. "Although, I  _ would  _ recommend only making one trip, or locking your car between runs. Can't guarantee some deadbeat won't sneak by and swipe some bags while we're inside."

David quietly whines at that comment before easily grabbing the rest of the bags with an arm, and- holy cow, he may have called the dude a twink earlier, but David actually had a nice set of muscles on him.

Max walks the few steps to the apartment porch, struggling to pull out his keys and unlock the door while David catches up.  _ Well,  _ he considers,  _ it's not like camping and wrangling kids doesn't take a decent amount of strength. _

Max opens up the lobby door and David catches it around him, holding it open with his free hand. They only have to walk two doors down before reaching Max's place, Suite 102.

_ Fuckin' misleading name makes it seem like some fancy hotel. _

It's easier for him to open his apartment's lock, and Max frowns as he opens the door.

"Home sweet home." He mocks. "Also, I've honestly cleaned it the best I could, so don't you  _ dare _ judge me."

They both walk in, and Max grimaces when he notices David freeze in the doorway.

Yeah, it wasn't the prettiest.

The apartment… well, it was small, which wasn't  _ really  _ a problem, but it was definitely run-down and had a clear purpose of 'let's pack as many borderline-homeless people into as tight a space as possible and call it low-income housing'. Max considered himself lucky to even have a stove, honestly.

But then there were the actual issues. The paint was peeling almost every three feet from what Max assumed was water damage, the entire flooring, throughout the _entire_ apartment, was made of mismatched, budget linoleum, the appliances were rusted and barely holding themselves together, and the one window he did have (which he would rather _not_ have) had visible cracks along its frame, and had a wonderful view of a brick wall and some trash bins in the alley beside him.

"Gosh, Max…"

Max sets the bags down next to the fridge, sighing. "Yep, 350 square feet of shit, but at least there's a roof and a lock."

He turns around to see David close the door and… he kind of has to suppress a laugh. 

Damn, he knew the ceilings were low here, but at a whopping five-foot-two (and a half) he never really noticed it.

"Dude, how tall are you?" He asks, and David looks up, noticing the dilemma and giggling. 

"Six-foot-one. Yeah, this place is… kinda small, isn't it?"

"Your hair is like an inch away from brushing the top of the fucking ceiling, that's hilarious."

David sighs, walking over to put the bags next to where Max placed his. "Being tall has its merits, but it is a limiter in a lot more cases than people realize."

Max opens his fridge, neatly organizing as he stores his bounty. "Oh please, so you can't live in a shithole with six-foot-four ceilings, I sympathize  _ so much."  _ He mocks.

The banter goes on while they put away groceries, mood quickly lightening. Halfway through, Max even notices that he was smiling again, and consistently, too. 

It was nice to be this at ease. 

He couldn't even remember the last time he felt so carefree, even with all of the shit going on around him.

After groceries, and even after Max tries to deter David from doing it, they both make quick work on patching the cracks against the window. It turned out to be… a pretty decent decision to accept David's help, since Max had quite honestly no idea what he was doing.

"You act like this shit is common sense, David. It's not."

Max eyes the empty jar of epoxy with disdain, boring holes through the thing with his gaze. Yeah, even with the instructions on the back of the jar, he wouldn't ever have been able to figure out how to use the shit, not to even mention that he didn’t have any of the correct tools.

David stands up from where he was sanding and brushes himself off. "I suppose you learn a few things when you have to do you own repairs across an entire campsite." He says. "We could paint it the right color too, if you want me to pick up some paint and brushes. The filler  _ is  _ white, but it's still noticeable."

Max frowns, setting the epoxy down onto the floor. Why did David keep offering to buy him shit? He had money now, at least for the next month or two.

"Fuck that, the landlord can deal with that when I leave. He should've been the one to patch the damn thing anyways. Pretty sure maintenance is listed as his responsibility in the rental agreement."

David scratches his chin, tossing all of the stray bits of sandpaper into a grocery bag. "That's… fair. Do you have anything else you need done today?"

Max shakes his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall beside David. "Nope. Was gonna probably get some gas or something, then make dinner and head to the bars. Since tomorrow's Labor Day, I'm probably gonna have a lot of fucks to drive home tonight and tomorrow."

David sets the bag on the floor, leaning against the wall as well. "Doesn't that not start until late?" He asks. Max chuckles.

"You underestimate the degeneracy of the average alcoholic, David. It's like 4pm and I could probably be driving if I wanted to. I'll be starting at at  _ least _ this time tomorrow."

David hums. "Well, would you mind if we went out for dinner? I know it feels like we just got lunch, but I'm feeling a bit peckish."

Max furrows his brow. "First of all, nobody under 60 should  _ ever  _ say 'peckish', second, why the fuck do you keep wanting to spend money on me?"

He directs an angry glare at David, who looks a little anxious at being called out.

"I- I'm just trying to be nice! We haven't seen each other in a while, so…"

Max's scowl deepens. Based on the way David was nervously fidgeting, he was definitely hiding something, or at least had some sort of ulterior motive. 

Or maybe he still thought of Max as some kid that needed to be taken care of.

"C'mon asshole, just tell me the truth. There's no fucking way that's it."

David raises his hands in an attempt to placate Max, but it just ends up pissing him off even more. 

"No, really! I just… you know, thought it would be nice to help out."

"David, come on, just quit it, alright? I'm a grown-ass adult who can pay their own fucking bills. I don't need to be babysat."

"I don't think you need to be babysat!” David defends. “Like I said, I was just trying to help you out." He rubs his head, looking up and touching his hand to the ceiling. "I know you're not in... the best of circumstances."

Max can feel his temper rising like a pot of boiling water. 

"Fuck, David. I mean, I know I'm not living in the lap of fucking luxury here, but at least I have my own place- a roof over my head."

He may not have much, but he worked for what he had, and then dug his nails in to be sure to  _ keep it. _

David sighs, and Max doesn't miss how he shuffles a few steps closer to him. "I- I know, Max… but if you'd just let me help-" he whispers.

Max puts up a hand. “I'm gonna stop you there." He says. He prods a finger into David's chest. "I don't know if  _ you _ need a little help getting it through your thick skull, but I'm  _ not  _ one of your campers anymore. I'm not a  _ child  _ that still needs fuckin' mommy and daddy to look after me, alright?"

David sighs, slumping against the wall and carding a hand through his red hair.

"I… know you're an adult, Max. It's just…"

"Really?" Max interrupts. He was getting worked up again. "Because it doesn't seem like it. Is that why you-"

Max stops himself from continuing. He stutters, eventually just dropping it altogether. That wasn't what this was about.

Probably.

David draws his brows together, looking down at Max questioningly.

"Is that why I… what?"

"Shut up David, it doesn't matter."

"Well...  _ no,  _ it does. Do you not want to talk about it?"

"I said  _ shut up,  _ David."

"So you  _ do _ want to talk about it."

_ "No!  _ I mean- fucking..."

Max bumps his head into the wall, holding his hands over his face.

David stills, silent.

"Is it about… yesterday?" He asks.

_ "Yesterday,” _ Max bites back, “was a fucking dumpster fire, David. You're gonna have to be more specific."

David doesn't respond.

Max had a lot of complicated emotions inside of him that he  _ really  _ didn't want to deal with. Shame, regret, longing, happiness, sadness, anger, hope. Name an emotion, he probably had to deal with it in some way or another, and it was getting frustrating.

It made him crave the numbness of before, it made him want to  _ forget _ about everything.

"Fucking- no." He whispers. He wasn't gonna go there. Not again.

He could deal with this.

The linoleum creaks beside him. "Is it… about what happened after you left last night?"

Max shakes his head. No. Sure, the sex work isn't the greatest, but that wasn't what was bothering him right now. He removes a hand from his face to look at David, and he seems surprised, and then thoughtful.

"Is it about… things that happened in the past?"

Max shakes his head.

“So it was…” David winces, finally getting it. "Oh."

Max sighs.  _ The confession. _

"I'm not a kid anymore, David. I’m really,  _ really  _ not."

The redhead bites his lip, a little contemplative. 

"I know you're not, but… whenever I think of you, it's still-"

Max rolls his eyes. "A little 10-year-old brat, yeah. I've already figured  _ that _ out, clearly."

David looks over at him, and Max lets the other hand fall from his face. He could still feel himself frowning, but he let David scour his face, even as he could feel the heat creep up his neck and into his cheeks.

The redhead sighs. "I'm sorry, Max. I know you've been through a lot."

Max huffs a laugh. "I don't want you to… reciprocate my feelings out of pity, David."

Both of them look back at the ground, Max scuffing his shoes on a crack in the lino.

"So that's the reason, then?" Max blurts out. "I'm still a kid to you?"

David hesitates, but nods.

"And I don't think that'll ever change, really. It's been… almost a decade."

It's funny, the fact that David's so hung up on 10-year-old Max. It's understandable, he only knew him for that summer before he seemingly vanished.

But Max could barely remember who he was back then. Even Nikki and Neil, Gwen, the other campers, everyone but David were faded memories. He remembers the events, the fun times, but they were still foggy, voices changing into generic copies of what they used to be. Hell, before yesterday, Max was even forgetting about what  _ David _ really looked like, an idealized, perfected version slowly taking his place.

He glances over at the redhead. Soft smile lines were faded beside his mouth. Light freckles dotted his cheeks. A few faint scars swiped across his complexion, a short one starting at his temple and stretching into his hairline, one on the front of his chin, and another longer, barely visible one stretching across almost the entirety of his right cheek. His hair wasn't as bright of a red that he remembered it as, instead a simple, dull Auburn that wouldn't stand out in a crowd. He had circles under his eyes, like Max, and the deep green of his irises were much darker than he remembered, not nearly as bright and full of life as he thought.

David turns, looks, and smiles.

Max frowns on impulse, but still feels compelled to smile back. David… he was the only person that made him even  _ want _ to smile.

Max blushes, then looks back down at the ground.

"Stop living in the past, idiot. We're here now, so appreciate the present."

David sighs, and at first it sounds… depressing.

“You’re right, Max.”

But in reality, it was relief.

“I’ll try.”


	16. numb.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out for dinner?  _ Absolutely  _ sure?”

Max groans, still doing his best to shove David out of his front door.

“Yes, fucking idiot, now  _ go,  _ the faster I get out and drive the more money I make. You want me to make money, right?”

They had spent almost an entire hour chatting after their previous discussion, and David was  _ really _ enjoying the company. It had actually been a long time since he spent some time with another person, and… he really didn’t want to go back to his empty apartment.

He still resists, digging his feet into the lino. “I- I mean… yes… When are you finished? Maybe we could-”

“David, Jesus- I won’t be done until a good time after last call, which is 2 in the fucking morning. You’re not staying up, and I’m not coming over. I just want to come home and  _ sleep.” _

David sighs. He was right, completely right. Honestly, David should be more appreciative that he got to spend so much time with Max in the first place. They basically spent all of yesterday together, and then all of today (if you count the mini-sleepover).

In the short span of two days David’s routine had been completely shoved aside and buried under 7ft of rubble, never to be seen again.

Not that he was surprised, Max always did things… explosively. 

“Here, David-” Max pauses his pushing, pinching the bridge of his nose. “what’s your schedule? Yours seems to be more stable than mine at least, so I’ll come over whenever I’m free and feel like dealing with your insufferable ass, alright?”

“Oh, uh-”

David stands in the doorway, thinking of his calendar. He didn’t really  _ have  _ a schedule during the school year. He’d basically gotten the camp to run itself, after all. He only went out in the summer because he still wanted to be a counselor himself, and even then he only runs the old block. Of course bookkeeping, advising, and money management were still a big part of his job right now, but he basically wrote his own hours.

The beauties of working from home.

“I do have to go up to the camp next weekend to look over some of the maintenance requests, but other than that I work from home, largely.”

Max gives him another shove towards the hallway. “Great, so  _ whenever,  _ got it. I’ll try to not show up at 1am, but if it happens, it happens- don’t read into it.”

David smiles sweetly, turning around and willingly (reluctantly) stepping out into the lobby. “I’ll see you later then? For sure?”

Max rolls his eyes, but smirks. “I’m not gonna disappear, moron. Now go, before your car ends up on cinderblocks.”

David glances towards the lobby door, suddenly nervous. He edges towards the exit. “Um, yeah- stay safe, Max. Oh, and have a good night!”

The corners of Max’s mouth turn up, just slightly more than the manipulative grin he usually wears. “See ya, camp man.”

The door lightly closes, and David can’t help but let a huge smile stretch across his face and stay there, all the way to the door, all the way to the car, and all the way home.

* * *

For the next two nights, Max was kind of really fucking exhausted, if he could put it lightly.

The benefit of having a bike rather than a car was pretty significant in the city. Low gas mileage, consistently available parking, high maneuverability, and then the general low-cost of maintenance. He also, thankfully, had a friend that did any repairs for pretty much free - not that they came up often.

For Max's main day-to-day affairs, it was wonderful. He was easily able to pack a handle or two of liquor onto his bike and quickly get from bar to bar, trading stores back and forth, running money and change, he could get through traffic  _ ridiculously _ quickly if he wasn't that concerned about the legality of it. Cops had better shit to do, anyway.

It was the secondary job where it was difficult. Driving home potentially drunk drivers. His boss had quietly dubbed him the ‘Safe Ride’, and the nickname picked up usage around town pretty quickly.

However, for some reason these safe ride drunks seemed to make it their personal mission to tip the bike over  _ while  _ he was driving. They were always very enthusiastic to ride, especially in their inebriated state, but weren't always very conscious of their situation.

So, it was a pain. 

At least it was good money though, and throughout the entire weekend he had only 7 people ask to be blown when he dropped them off, and he only had to tell 7 people to kindly fuck off.

When he got home, he was pretty much ready to crash in his bed and be done with life for another 10 hours, so he shoved his cash in the cash bag inside his mattress, stripped to his boxers, and threw himself on the bed to surrender to sleep.

Except, sleep wouldn't take him for some reason.

He lies in bed for 10 minutes, then a half-hour, then an hour, and he  _ still  _ can't sleep.

He lies his wrists over his eyes.

"Shit."

_ I can't stop thinking about him. _

Max was… frustrated, to say the least. Confusion was in there too, plus of course stress and anger.

Maybe it was just the psychological withdrawals getting to him again, but thinking…

Jesus, just  _ thinking  _ of seeing David was making him feel so many different emotions, and it was seriously draining. He hasn't felt this unsure and frustrated and anxious in a while, and- fuck, David was  _ stable.  _ He was the best thing to happen in Max's life for  _ years,  _ and he'd only been in it for two days.

But he still just wanted to be numb to it. The thoughts, the worry. Even the blind happiness and hope were getting to him, the unfamiliarity of it all just swirling the mess currently residing in his stomach, making him want to throw up his measly dinners. On top of that, there was the fear that all of that hope was for nothing, that he was going to fuck it all up again, somehow. Push David away and never see him again- intentionally or otherwise.

_ This is how relapses happen. _ Max thinks to himself.  _ This is exactly how they happen. You have to resist. _

_ You'll disappoint David. You'll disappoint the one fucker that actually cares about you. _

He knows he really should just go see David if he was thinking about… using again. Go see David, explain the situation, tell him what's going on so he can help.

He would be supportive. Max  _ knows  _ this by now.

But he was still ashamed.

It was a pride thing too, probably. 

But could he lie about it? If he told David he was on the edge of relapsing, he'd probably want to know why. He could lie and say there wasn't a reason, that it just kind of happens sometimes- and it does.

Max sighs. He should know better by now, there's no way he'd be able to hide the reason from David for long. He just feels so… so  _ bad  _ lying to him.

He thought he'd lost his conscience  _ years _ ago. Seems that wasn't the case.

If he told David the reason why, then the asshole would probably blame himself, and that's the  _ last  _ thing Max wanted. No, he's already burdened David with enough, there's no reason for more.

Plus, he's dealt with this kind of stuff before, he just needs… a distraction.

Or a safe outlet.

A distraction.

Sleep is a distraction- for tonight, he just has to sleep. Then he'll eat something tomorrow morning and hopefully start to feel better.

Max gets up, no matter how much he desires to lay there, heads into his tiny bathroom, and grabs a bottle of knockoff nighttime cold medicine. He looks at it for a moment, then drinks  _ one  _ dose straight from the bottle before setting it back into its place in the medicine cabinet.

It wasn't the greatest option, but at least this way he'd, eventually, be drowsy enough to sleep.

* * *

Max awakens to knocking at his door (which was about 6 feet away) and groans in frustration.

God, he still felt like shit.

"'M comin'- fuckin'..." He complains, but he's not sure it came out  _ nearly  _ as audible as he thought. He quickly throws on a shirt on the way to the door, deeming that plus his boxers as appropriate attire. He unlocks his door, smoothing his hair to as tame as it'll be before opening it.

"Agh- fuck." Max swears. He spins around, leaving the door open for his unannounced guest to walk in freely, as he's prone to doing. "The fuck you want, Nate? I was sleeping."

A boy in an oversized sweatshirt and beanie happily swaggers in, body hunched forward and hands in his pockets. "Heyyy man, what's up?" He asks, and the man’s voice is grating on Max’s current headache.

Max flops down on his bed and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Are you deaf? Sleeping. Tell me what you want and get out, please."

If Max had to describe Nate as anything, it would most definitely be 'annoying', and not in an endearing way. The messy blonde kid was well-meaning, but he had this undying need for constant attention and praise that Max could  _ not  _ satisfy, meaning the guy was aggravatingly clingy at the best of times, and a nuisance at the worst 

Nate shuts the door behind him, leaning against it lazily. "Dude, you're hilarious. Wanna hang out?"

Ah, and he also had zero social awareness, there was that, too.

"No. Do you know what this weekend was? I was driving for like, two days straight. Pass."

"Aw Maxie, c'mon-"

_ "Don't  _ call me that."

"But it's my birthday tomorrow!"

"Don't care."

Nate whines, and then paces back and forth from Max's living room (slash bedroom) to the kitchen. He does this for a few laps, and Max was getting  _ increasingly  _ irritated hearing his shitty Vans tap on the linoleum.

"Oh! What if I get Nick and his buddies to cover your drinks for the night? I know you're clean and all, but liquor is  _ legal,  _ man."

Max raises his eyebrow at Nate. "Not legal for  _ me.  _ You know I'm underage, right?"

“Pff.” He waves Max off with a smirk. “You look like, 27, nobody’s gonna card you, and I know for a  _ fact _ you have a fake.”

“For your sake, I’m going to elect to take that first comment as a compliment.”

But, Max did have a fake. He’s actually had it for about 2 years now, stating he was about 24, same age as Nate. He only had to use it once or twice though, since, as the asshole said, Max apparently did look pretty old.

The offer usually wouldn’t be very tempting, but the tediousness of the holiday weekend combined with the arrival of David and all of the emotions  _ that  _ experience dragged up made it rather… alluring. Typically going out to the bars with the right people was pretty fun, he just didn’t do it often because of the cost.

But if Nick was paying…

Max chooses to ignore whatever garbage Nate was spouting (something about girls coming - he didn’t know about Max’s sexuality) and loudly interrupts him.

“Nate, what time is it?”

The blonde stops, and then checks his phone. “Like 4:30, why?”

_ “At night?!” _

“Yeah? Did you sleep through the entire day?”

Max groans again, looking out the window blearily. “Fuck. Yeah, apparently so.” 

Nate chuckles. “Dude, nice. So, you coming?”

Max sits up and rubs his face, checking the time on his alarm clock. Yep, 4:27pm, Jesus.

He thinks for a moment, David’s face popping up disapprovingly in his mind, along with a whole slew of emotions Max  _ really _ didn’t want to deal with.

He just needed a break. A small, safe break. 

“Fuck it, I’m in.” he says. “But I’m not spending a goddamn penny.”

And he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are gonna like the next two chapters. they release on Wednesday and Friday, so stay tuned. <3


	17. troubling evening thoughts.

David didn't hear from Max for two days after their visit on Sunday, but he understood. He was busy with the Labor Day drinking binge, keeping potentially dangerous drivers off the road.

Max probably didn’t believe it, but David thought what the teen did day-to-day was very noble. He was actively keeping people safe, not only the people he was driving, but other civilians as well. It wasn’t glamorous, but it’s more than a lot of people do for the community.

Add it to the list of small victories. 

_ Idiot, I’m just doing it to make enough money for rent, it’s not like I’m risking my life or anything. _

David chuckles, closing a tab on his computer. Max was a natural protector, of course he wouldn’t see it as a big deal. If he had to coin a term for it, it would be ‘aggressive modesty’. Max was always pretty determined to downplay almost every nice thing he did, probably because he didn’t consider himself a good person.

David frowns, pausing in his thoughts.

Even considering everything Max told him on Saturday, everything he’s done, he wasn’t a bad person.

Bad people hurt others, bad people took advantage of others, bad people didn’t actively try to better themselves, and bad people didn’t ever prioritize others over themselves.

But most of all, bad people don’t look back at the things they did and say  _ “I messed up.” _

No, Max wasn't a bad person, he was just on the wrong path for a little bit- a path he was abandoning for a better one.

But at what cost?

That unfamiliar feeling of anger washes over David once again.

Why? Why did the world have to treat good people so ridiculously terribly? As a  _ child,  _ Max had already gone through so much, and then the universe just kept at it, gradually ripping everything he held dear away from him one by one, until he had nothing left.

And then, in order to start giving things  _ back  _ to Max…

It demanded  _ more.  _ His body, his humanity, his self-worth.

David glances at the Amazon purchases slowly piling up in his order history. 

Not anymore.

If life, destiny, God, whatever was out there was so  _ determined _ to make Max's life a living nightmare, then David would gladly stand against it. If humanity didn't want to show him the happiness and care that he deserved, then he'd have to do it himself.

He'd give Max the world if it meant he could be happy.

_ "I love you, David." _

David pauses, the thought catching him off guard.

He purses his lips.

Could he, though? Could he give him  _ everything? _

Would  _ that  _ make Max happy? 

_ "I don't want you to reciprocate my feelings out of pity." _

He'd thought that, after the first time, it might've just been a fluke- a spur-of-the-moment emotional blurt, but... he'd brought it up twice now. The fact that he- he had feelings for David, both times, it was incredibly serious.

Was it  _ really  _ just misplaced attachment? 

_ David, I- _

Max clearly knows about… sex. He  _ wasn't _ a kid anymore, no matter how much David tried to deny it - and it was getting harder and harder to do so.

_ David- _

He could drive. He was 18. He had his own place, made his own decisions. He was an adult.

_ D- David. _

And on top of that, people  _ paid  _ him to-

**_David…!_ **

David stands from his desk abruptly, a deep, crimson flush stretching from ear-to-ear. He snaps his laptop shut and exits his study, walking into the living room. He stops, then paces back and forth, trying to clear his thoughts.

_ No,  _ he wouldn't stoop to their level. Max wasn't some- some sex object, and David  _ refuses  _ to think of him as such. Why would he in the first place? He wasn’t- 

No,  _ isn’t _ attracted to him in that way.

_ But the strength of his jawline combined with his wild, jet-black hair. _

He slips on his shoes and steps outside. He wasn’t attracted to him.

_ They should consider it a  _ **_privilege_ ** _ to be with him- _

It's cold, but the weather helps cool his heated skin.

_ I would make him happy. I would keep him safe. _

He walks onto the bike trail, the same one he and Max traversed the other day.

_ Those striking green eyes, pupils blown wide- _

David was just as bad as them.

_ "No, no, no, no, no." _

He walks back and forth along the quarter-mile long bike trail for almost 30 minutes straight, repeatedly scolding himself and his rampant thoughts.

What was he  _ thinking? _ Max was his camper, he saw him as a  _ son  _ at one point, but for some reason that confession, knowing what he was doing- it flipped a switch, somewhere, somehow.

The Max in his mind, the 10-year-old troublemaker with his schemes and talents, was slowly, gradually being replaced with the Max of the present. Long raven hair pulled back into a ponytail, toned arms and legs, well-fitting ripped jeans, and strong, angular features.

Max  _ was  _ strength, he embodied it. He took everything that life threw at him and conquered it, building a confidence in him that showed itself with every move of his body.

It was intimidating. 

It was  _ exciting. _

_ Did he show that confidence in bed? _

David slams his porch door with  _ force,  _ the glass vibrating from the impact, but thankfully remaining intact.

A shower, he needs a  _ cold  _ shower.

David kicks off his shoes haphazardly in the entryway and then makes a beeline for the bathroom. He only manages to get his first layer of clothes off before stepping into the tub with his boxer-briefs still on, cranking the water to ice-cold immediately.

He feels the shock on his chest, and his breath hitches. There it is- he can finally feel his temperature lowering, the slight stiffness in his underwear relaxing.

No. No, no,  _ no.  _

He has to keep these- these  _ impulses _ in check. He won't shatter the thin amount of trust they've built so far because of lust. Max may be… infatuated with David, but that didn't mean the teen wouldn't be disgusted by the thoughts his  _ former counselor _ was having that were  _ ever so similar  _ to the people that violate him for money, regardless of his feelings.

He wasn’t an object.

David thunks his head against the shower wall, letting the water run freely down his back. He shivers for a few minutes, then slows his breathing and sighs.

He didn't need to reciprocate Max's feelings in that way. He would make him happy regardless, and then let him move on and find someone his age that would do the same.

But why was David even  _ having _ these thoughts to begin with?

He wasn’t attracted to Max.

_ Isn’t. _

He shoves the thought aside.

Maybe he could contact Nikki and Neil, they were good people, good friends. They'd know what to do, and also have Max's best interests in mind.

David turns off the water, a sudden flood of exhaustion coming over him. That made sense, it was probably almost 10 o'clock. He should get some sleep.

Hopefully he won’t dream.

After drying off and getting into a pair of warm pajamas, David cleans up the dishes leftover from dinner, shuts off the lights, locks the door, and crawls into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, didn't expect that now, did'ja?
> 
> also yes you got it a day early because i spoil you too much, smh.


	18. intoxicating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like, almost Friday, right?
> 
> yeaaaaah.

David awakens to a loud banging, fearfully sitting up in bed and clutching his comforters to his chest.

"Wh- what?" He asks himself, and it takes him a moment to collect his thoughts.

The banging continues, and David blinks a few times, trying to deduce where the sound was coming from. After a few moments, he hesitantly slides out of bed, creeping around his bedroom door to peek out into the hallway.

He didn't see anyone  _ in  _ his apartment, but it was still pretty much pitch-black outside. A quick glance at the clock reveals that it's just barely past 2am.

_ "David! Daaaaaavid!" _

A voice yells behind the banging, and- oh jeez.

David relaxes, a worried frown replacing his fearful expression. He hurries towards the porch door, hoping that the commotion didn't wake Mrs. Jones upstairs.

Max smiles when David flips on the living room light, then starts to bang on the glass faster.

_ "Daaavid! It's fuckin' cold, lemme in!" _

David frantically brings a finger to his lips, hoping that Max was still lucid enough to understand the message. 

Because he  _ definitely  _ wasn't sober right now.

He unlocks the door with a frown, eyeing Max's bike parked behind him. Did he drive here? 

The door slides open, and Max stumbles in, making a beeline for the couch and sighing contentedly when he flops down onto it. David closes the door behind him, not exactly sure what to make of the situation.

"Max, what are you doing? Why are you here this late?" He asks. 

Max still lies face down on the couch, and he just waves his hand dismissively, not answering the question. David rolls his eyes.

"Max!" He repeats, walking over to the couch. "Max, hey buddy, you gotta tell me what's up, alright? Are you okay?"

"M'fine David, m'jus fuckin' tired-" he muffles into the cushons. The teen turns to face David, giving him a cocky grin. "What're  _ you  _ doing, old man?"

David sighs, kneeling down to Max's level to look into his face, and then cringes.

The smell of alcohol and cigarettes was _strong,_ but there didn't seem to be any hint of weed (which he was, unfortunately, _very_ familiar with as a camp counselor) or anything he didn't recognize. Max's pupils were wide and unfocused, and he could tell that he was trying and failing to really look at David. He was wearing another sweatshirt, a blue one this time, and a white t-shirt. His jeans weren't the same blue jeans he wore a few days ago, but they were still torn at the knees. His shoes, which he was currently trying to kick off, were the old ones that he wore when they first met.

David ignores Max's question. "Max, can you tell me how much you had to drink?" He asks instead. "And anything else you took, too."

Max scowls, shoving a hand in David's face. "M'clean, fuckin' asshole. No drugs."

David grabs Max’s hand, raising an eyebrow. "Alcohol  _ is  _ a drug."

"No it's not."

David sighs again, letting Max’s wrist fall lax to the floor. "Okay, well, I still would like to know how much you drank if you're sleeping at my house. That's fair, right?"

Max seems to think about this for a little bit, face contorting into a number of different expressions.

"Dunno, didn't pay." Is what he manages to come up with. David whines.

"I am  _ definitely  _ not drunk though, if that's what you think." Max slurs out.

"You most certainly are." David retorts, sighing. He stands, rubbing his temples and eyes. Gosh was he tired, he just wanted to go to bed.

"I'm going to get you some water, and then you can stay here for the night, okay? No more driving, no more drinking."

Max laughs. "Well  _ duh, _ moron, bars're closed."

David walks away, rolling his eyes. He enters the kitchen, flipping on the light to grab him a  _ plastic  _ cup for his water. He… didn’t trust him with glass right now.

He fills it up from the fridge, but stops when he hears Max stumble into the doorframe behind him.

_"Max,”_ He scolds, “go lie down, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"But you  _ left  _ me." He complains, and David turns around to glance at him.

Max’s disappointed frown looked quite similar to a pout, and his eyes were glassy, as if he was tearing up. 

Gosh was it horrible, but David had to suppress a giggle. Who knew a drunk Max was so emotional?

"I didn't leave you, kiddo. I'm just getting you a glass of water, see?" He smiles. Max looks down at the glass for a moment, and then looks up at David sadly.

David braces himself as Max thunks his head into the center of his chest, rubbing it back and forth repeatedly. His ponytail bobs side to side with his movements.

"Don't want it." He says, and David laughs.

He touches a hand to Max’s back. "You should drink it though, it'll make you feel better."

Max wraps his arms around David's waist, and by the feel of it, it kinda just seems like he's using him for balance. David adjusts his stance, and then places the glass on the counter to better support the drunk teen. He was genuinely surprised that he was able to make it off of the couch if he was this far gone.

Also… how he managed to drive here on a  _ motorcycle. _ That would certainly be a discussion for sober Max. David sighs.

"How did you manage to drink at the bars when you're still 18?" David asks, changing the subject. "Or did they lower the drinking age?"

Max shakes his head. "Fake." He replies. It takes a moment for David to gather what he means, but the light pops on, eventually. 

"Plus,” Max adds “they all think I'm old. Real old. Older than you."

David laughs. "I doubt that Max, I'm pretty old."

"Don't look old." He mumbles. "You look younger than me. I got these stupid circles and- and always look mad. Nate said so."

He rubs his hand into Max's back, soothing the boy. "Oh, that's not true. Nate's a liar, and very mean."

"You're a liar."

"Am I?"

Max lifts his head to look at David's smirking face. He narrows his eyes at the redhead, his complexion darkening to a deep rouge.

It's awfully cute, and for the second time that night David had to suppress a laugh.

Max scowls. "You're a loser. I wanna lie down."

The older turns, reaching for the forgotten glass of water. "Sure, but first you have to drink-"

David's neck is jerked downwards by his collar, and suddenly the taste and smell of alcohol fills his senses.

But that's not what's intoxicating.

Max pulls him backwards, and David stumbles a few feet out of the kitchen. Their lips are locked together, Max's strong fists keeping a tight hold on David's shirt- a hold he can't break out of.

Not that he wanted to.

David's mind works itself into a frenzy, any negative thoughts quickly overridden by the body and lips that keep beckoning him closer and closer to the edge. Max's tongue brushes against his teeth, and there's a moment's hesitation, but David soon opens his mouth, allowing himself to indulge.

It's wrong- so very, very wrong.

But  _ god _ does it feel so good.

David wraps his arms around Max's body, facilitating their slow approach to the couch. He feels Max smile against his lips, and it fills him with a warmth and an excitement he can't describe. He was making him  _ happy. _

They briefly fumble against the armrest before Max falls backwards, happy to yank David on top of him. The counselor slows their descent by using the back of the couch for support, but eventually drapes his large body over the teen, one knee keeping himself propped up between Max's legs and his other standing on the floor.

David keeps his eyes closed, heart fluttering as he licks his way into Max's mouth. The taste of alcohol has slowly faded, becoming replaced with something David can't define but just  _ feels  _ so very  _ Max  _ it's unbelievable.

Max whimpers, and David's knee rises just enough to brush against the warmth between his legs, reminding himself of his own dick attempting to breach itself of his pajamas.

Max sounds so  _ good,  _ feels so  _ good,  _ when was the last time David felt this way? It had to have been  _ years. _

David jerks his hips forward reflexively when a small, tan hand comes to rest on his erection.

It's heavy, orgasmic, and fits  _ so, so right- _ and it causes a low moan to rise from the back of the man's throat. Max drinks it in, allowing David to probe his mouth with his tongue, meeting it with as much enthusiasm as his drunk body can muster.

They part, for breath, and David feels Max drag his hand lower, palming him, stroking him through the thin fabric of his sweats.

_ "Daaavid~" _

The sound of his name snaps David back to reality, and he opens his eyes to see Max looking up at him with a pleading, needy gaze.

Memories flutter in front of David's mind, and it's not of Max- this Max, anyways. It's Max on Parents Day, Max at his first day of camp. Small, fiery, angry Max who was  _ most certainly  _ not old enough to be making these types of choices.

Then, it transitions. Max, sadly and tearfully telling David about his work. His clients. How he's struggled.

David was the same. He was taking advantage of Max. His  _ camper. _

David's eyes blow wide, and when Max tries to pull him back in for another passion-fueled kiss, he staggers back, backing up against the couch's armrest and ripping his stretched shirt free from Max's distracted clutches.

He pants  _ hard.  _ Once, twice, three times. The breaths catch in his throat. He feels like he's choking.

"David…?" Max asks, and the counselor shakes his head vigorously.

He swallows, teetering dreadfully close to a full-blown panic attack. What was he  _ doing?  _ Just- just  _ hours  _ ago he had such a resolve to keep these thoughts and feelings separate,  _ away _ from Max. He was berating himself for even  _ thinking  _ about this.

And now, look at what he was doing.

He's disgusting.

"D-David, why-?" Max stumbles over his words, reaching out. David does his best to collect himself.

"I- I can't, Max. It's just…"

David racks his brain for excuses, knowing full-well that 'I just pictured you as a child' wasn't going to fly, and will likely just prompt Max to leave,  _ on his bike. _

"You-you're drunk, Max. I don't feel comfortable… it's not consensual, even if you think it is." He stutters out. "I don't want to  _ ever  _ take advantage of you, even if the chance is low. That's… that's not me."

Max drops his hand, seeming to think about this for a second. David inspects his face- the kiss-red lips, the tousled hair that's partially slipped out of his ponytail, the heat on his darkened cheeks.

And his eyes.

_ God  _ were they beautiful.  _ He  _ was beautiful.

He didn't scold himself for thinking that.

Max frowns. "Okay." He says.

He looks so sad, so disappointed that it makes David want to cry.  _ God,  _ this is hard on him.

They sit there for a minute, Max slowly swaying back and forth and looking like he's holding back tears. It wasn’t funny and playful this time. 

Just painful.

David just stares, letting his heart slow down from it's rapid fire pace. Breathe in, out, in, out.

_ He could still taste Max on his tongue. _

He swallows it down, but it's not like doing that was going to help push something  _ else _ down. He quickly closes his legs, realizing belatedly that he was basically presenting his erection to the teen.

_ Stop, stop, stop- _

After a bit, Max opens his mouth, then closes it again. He feels the guilt slowly sink through him as Max's face stills. He calms his breathing, and they both take a few moments to wind down from the encounter.

Once his legs stop shaking, David slowly stands, and Max looks up at him with a bleary gaze. 

"...c'mon, Max. Wanna sleep?" He forces himself to smile. "I'll- I'll get you some water, and I'm sure you'll be better in the morning."

He needed to make things feel normal, he needed to forget this happened.

He hoped that Max was too inebriated to remember anything tomorrow, either.

Max just continues to stare, so David gently grabs his hand and tries to ease him off of the couch. The raven-haired teen pauses, but gradually stands, stumbling a few steps before David supports him.

"Are you prone to, um, throwing up? After drinking?"

"No.” He mumbles. “I'm not a lightweight like you,  _ Daaaavid." _

David flips on the light switch to his bedroom, and he forces himself to laugh. "You don't know if I'm a lightweight. I'm bigger than you, and you've never seen me drink."

Max sits himself on David's bed. "You're  _ totally  _ a lightweight, I know it."

David heads to his dresser and pulls out some spare shorts and an old counselor shirt. He lets himself get pulled into the back and forth they've grown used to, happy for the distraction. "How do I know  _ you're  _ not a lightweight?" He teases. "You're pretty small,  _ and  _ underage."

"Hey, fuck you, I'm not small!" Max yells, raising his fist in the air. "I'll drink you under the table,  _ old man! _ Challenge me!" 

"I will most certainly not be challenging you to anything until you turn 21, young man." He drops the clothes on Max's lap. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow, but I'd like it if you didn't drink illegally, regardless of how old you look."

Max takes off his sweatshirt, dropping it onto the ground next to the bed with a defiant glare. "I'll have fun when I wanna have fun, you can't stop me." He slurs.

David sighs, turning around and suppressing a blush as Max changes. He debates lecturing the teen, but decides to wait on it until tomorrow. Based on how much he was slurring his words, Max probably wouldn't remember it, anyway.

That was good, David reminds himself. Very good.

Remembering the water, David steps out for a moment to fetch a fresh cup. When he returns, he sees Max in a similar state as the last time he was in his bed, buried in blankets and pillows, eyes sleepily lidded.

"Your water's on the nightstand." He says. "I'm gonna take the couch again. Let me know if you need anything- Tylenol, a snack, okay?"

Max hesitates, but it looks like he wants to say something, so David waits.

"Can you stay this time?" He mumbles, eyes refocusing on David's face. "Please? It… helps me sleep." He continues.

David stands up straight, biting his lip. 

He really shouldn't.

He really wanted to, if only to make Max feel more comfortable. Plus, with his lowered inhibitions, he'd probably just show up on the couch again anyways, regardless of David's say on the matter.

"David?" Max asks again, and the counselor's wandering eyes meet his pleading gaze.

He sighs. It was getting harder and harder to say no to him.

"Alright, Max." He responds, defeated. Max's eyes light up with wonder. 

"Fuck, wait, really?" He slurs, eyes blinking in astonishment. David smiles, suppressing a chuckle.

_ "Language _ , but… yeah."

David turns around to flip off the light, then returns to the opposite side of the bed, a bewildered yet giddy Max staring at him blankly.

He smiles a little wider, then slips under the covers, lying on his side to face the teen. 

"I'm only going to stay if you  _ actually  _ sleep, though, so lie down."

"R-right."

Max settles under the covers, lying on his side and facing David as well. After he sees the teen's eyes start to droop, the counselor shuts his, letting exhaustion take over.

Gosh, was he tired.

He focuses on the gradually slowing sound of Max's breathing to fall asleep, letting himself be soothed by the feeling of sleeping next to someone again. He almost forgot how nice it was, the comfort of a shared bed.

It seems like it helps him fall asleep, too.

David wouldn't remember this in the morning, but shortly before the clutches of sleep took him, he did feel a small, strong hand slowly intertwine with his, and the counselor lets a smile dance across his tired lips.

"I love you, David." A voice said. 

He most certainly didn't remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, it's a tease, hahahahaaa


	19. from lies, come truths.

Max flips through the movies and shows on David's Netflix account in boredom, still not picking a movie after almost 45 minutes of searching.

He wasn't really looking to watch anything, anyways.

A small shuffling is heard from the hallway, and David emerges, hair a complete mess and eyes still taking their sweet time to blink awake.

"Hey." Max greets. "Sleep okay?" He asks, trying and failing to put some actual interest in his voice.

David hums, collapsing onto the couch next to him, usual pep dulled by the early morning hour. "Yep, just fine. When'd you get up?"

Max shrugs. "An hour ago? So like, 8ish. The bright ass sun woke me up, you need blackout curtains."

David laughs. "Doesn't bother me, usually. I'll pick some up though, no worries."

"Don't spend money on my account, moron."

They cycle through the lists of shows and movies for a little more, both of them glad to take the time to wake up. Then, David clears his throat.

"How do you feel?" He asks. "You were… pretty out of it yesterday."

Max shrugs again. "Fine, I don't really get hangovers."

"Your friends probably think you're one of the lucky ones, huh?"

"I  _ am  _ lucky." Max retorts. "I can usually get up and out of someone's house before anyone else wakes up." He picks a random documentary, then sets the remote down between him and David. "Saves on morning-after drama, generally. I also don't have to drive anyone home."

David hums. "Speaking of, do you... remember anything from yesterday?" He asks. "You, uh… apparently drove yourself here."

Max leans back, looking through the porch door at his bike to avoid eye contact with David. 

"Yeah, I noticed. But no, I don't remember anything, not past Ricky's, anyways." He lies. He directs his attention back to the TV. "I was pretty surprised when I woke up here, and even  _ more  _ surprised to see my bike here. I expected to be in my shitty apartment, or on someone's floor, but I was pretty comfortable." He glances towards David, who was carefully examining him. Max looks away, feigning nervousness.

"Sorry I, um… showed up in your bed again." He continues, fidgeting a bit. "I really was kinda wasted, wasn't I?"

Also a complete lie.

Once Max gets on his bike, he generally sobers up pretty quick. The wind on his face, the control that's required to drive the thing, it forces him to focus.

So by the time he got to David's house, he may have been stumbling a little bit, the world may have been spinning, but all of his mental faculties were in pretty decent working order. He was making his own decisions perfectly fine by the time he got here.

So, yes, he remembered everything,  _ especially  _ the kiss.

His inhibitions may have been lowered, so he was a little surprised that he had the balls to do it, but the fact remains that he  _ really  _ wanted to, enough that he just said  _ fuck it _ and did it.

He didn't expect David to respond  _ that  _ enthusiastically. Almost immediately as Max's lips touched his, he was kissing back, pushing back, gliding his hands down Max's spine.

It was pretty much a dream come true.

He could tell how much David was into it, how much he  _ wanted  _ it, and he was going to let his former counselor have exactly what he wanted and more. After all, it's not like Max didn't feel the same.

But then, he backed off. Scrambled away to the edge of the couch, and when Max looked into his eyes…

David was terrified. Of what, he wasn't sure, but he could assume. The bullshit 'drunk' answer was a lie, he could at least tell that much.

So he let it go, at the time.

But now, Max  _ knows. _

He was just curious of what David would say.

"Jesus, I didn't embarrass myself that much, did I?" He asks, noticing David's hesitation. "You're looking at me like I showed you my dick or some shit." He jokes, trying to make light of the situation.

David pauses, blushes, then laughs, nervously.

"No, not at all! You got… a little emotional about nobody asking for your ID, and then challenged me to a drinking contest before I put you to bed."

_ So he won't say anything… interesting. _

Max smirks, doing his best to keep up the lie. "Did I win?" He asks.

_ "Max,  _ I did not amuse the challenge. You're underage, anyways, which we should probably talk about."

Max groans, he knew this lecture was coming, but he still didn't wanna deal with it. He'd humor David's topic change, though. "Can't I just say that I'll never do it again and we can be on our way? I'm not a kid, David."

David sighs, crossing his arms. "Max, you and I both know that's not realistic. Look, I'll keep it short for your sake, because I'm not your father."

"Yeah, thank  _ god."  _ For a few reasons.

_ "But,"  _ he continues, warning in his tone. "I'll tell you what my mother told me when the topic was brought up at the dinner table."

David uncrosses his arms, then looks at Max, suddenly serious. It was a strange look for him, but there was an assertiveness in his eyes that was pretty compelling.

Max remained silent.

"Like I said, I'm not your father, but… all things considered, I think I'm probably the closest thing you have to one, so I'll tell you this. I understand wanting to have some fun, but if you're going to do something like drinking, I'd be much more at ease if it was under my supervision, okay? And even if it's not, you can always call me so you don't have to drive. Drinking and driving is a very serious offense, not to mention while you're  _ underage,  _ and you're in even more danger on a motorcycle. So, please,  _ call me." _

Max thinks about this for a moment. It was a rather light lecture, and not at all what he expected to come out of David's mouth. 

He really just wanted Max to be safe.

And it's not like he was wrong, drinking and driving on a motorcycle was a fucking moronic move. If anyone else did it, he'd probably ream them out, too.

But David wasn't yelling at him. He was calmly letting him know that he was here.

That Max wasn't alone anymore. 

Funny, since the whole reason Max went out to forget, to drink, was  _ because  _ of David. It was because Max couldn't handle being a normal human with  _ emotions.  _ And yet, the first thing he wants to do while drunk is go find David, cling to him, and  _ feel. _

It kind of made him realize that having these feelings… it was better than trying to numb them all. A year ago, you wouldn't even see Max entertaining that thought.

But then  _ David _ came along.

Stupid  _ fucking _ David.

"Max?"

Max glances up. "Yeah, I got you, moron. Sorry."

David smiles, then relaxes.

Max smiles, too, and then realizes something.

"One problem with your plan though, no phone to call you with."

David blinks. "Gosh darn it." He says. Max laughs.

"It's fine. I don't think I'll need to, anyway, but I'll keep your number in my wallet. They'll probably let me call from the bars. Payphones still exist, too, even if they're pretty shitty."

"You won't need to?" David asks, confusion in his tone.

Max shakes his head. "Yesterday was a… one-off thing. Some asshole's birthday, got free drinks all night." He shrugs. "Wasn't very fun. I told you that partying wasn't really my thing anymore, and this pretty much put the nail in the coffin. If I drink, it'll probably just be at home, or chilling in someone's apartment."

He smirks, eyeing up David. "Getting  _ you  _ drunk though, now  _ that  _ sounds like a fuckin' party. You're legal, so no problems there, right?"

David's eyes widen, and then he breaks out into laughter.

"Sure, Max. Whatever you say. Golly, I haven't drank in… I don't even remember the last time. It's been a while."

"Well then we're gonna have to do it, you know that, right?"

David waves a hand, his attention drawing back to the TV. "As you can probably imagine, drinking isn't my thing."

"Aw, come on man! Do it for me?"

David smirks back in Max's direction. "I'll  _ think _ about it."

Max pumps his fist in the air elatedly. "Fuck yeah! It's better than a no!"

-

The two spend the rest of Wednesday lazing around the house, watching movies, and chatting.

It was nice, and oddly domestic. After sleeping on people's couches and living with shitty roommates, Max thought that he simply preferred being alone. Having the freedom to do whatever you want in your own house, whenever you want, without the criticism of someone else. Of course it was appealing.

But throughout the day, he kept thinking about it. Max's place wasn't the  _ worst  _ place he could be, but he really did kind of hate being there. When he lived with others it wasn't uncommon for him to spend time at home, hanging out, chatting with others, even if they were insufferable. 

Maybe he was just living with the wrong people.

Being with David, just having someone you trusted that was simply existing in the same space you were in, it was… comforting. It felt less lonely, less empty.

Come to think of it, when they were repairing Max's window, he actually enjoyed it. The chore didn't really seem like a chore, he didn't hate being at home.

He wondered if David felt the same way.

"By the way, Max, that shirt looks good on you." David snickers, and Max, confused by his expression, looks down.

It took him a moment to drag the familiarity up from his foggy memories, but he was wearing a Camp Campbell counselor's shirt.

"David, you asshole, you decide to tell me this at like 2 o-fuckin'-clock? I've been wearing this for hours!" Max stands up from the couch and heads to the bedroom, fully intending to change back into yesterday's clothes.

David laughs. "But it looks good on you, Max! I think you'd make a great counselor."

Max stalks into the bedroom, searching for his clothes. David follows him, leaning on the doorframe happily.

"David! Where the fuck are my clothes?"

"In the wash, remember? Put it in before we started the movie." He responds. "They um, kinda smelled like cigarette smoke, so I did a load."

"Damn it." Max complains, but gives up and sits on the bed, crossing his arms.

"What makes you think that  _ I  _ would be a good counselor, David? I'm probably the last fuckin' person that should be around impressionable children."

Max asked the question sarcastically, but there was a part of him that was genuinely curious. Usually, kids just skeeved him out, with their grabby little fingers and know-it-all bratty attitudes. Max preferred to avoid them at all costs.

David glances away, fiddling with his hands. "Well, um… I was actually thinking about this earlier! You have a very strong personality, I think they'd listen to you better than me. That and I think you'd be very good at coming up with new activities. I've begun to realize that I'm getting to the age where I'm… a little out of touch with the kids nowadays."

"So, what, you want me to yell at them?" Max asks, raising an eyebrow.

David waves him off. "Oh no, not at all. I think they'd just respect you more than me, is all. Back when Gwen was still my co-counselor, that was her job, keeping you all in line. I'm quite honestly terrible at it."

Well, he couldn't blame him there. As Max recalls, they treated David  _ pretty  _ shittily at the beginning of the year. It took them a few weeks to warm up to him, Max especially, and even then there were times they didn't listen to him.

Most of the time, actually.

"So," he continues, nervously. "I was going to see if you'd like… to work at the camp one summer. I could really use the help, and it would be nice to spend the summer working with someone I'm familiar with for once. It's usually just me and an intern or two. Plus Quartermaster."

Max mulls this over while glaring at David. Was this just some elaborate way to tell him to stop being a deadbeat and get a real job, or did he  _ actually _ want his company during the summer?

Although, all things considered, the offer was… tempting. And it's not like he had to decide now. Summer just ended. But, being trapped in a cabin with David for three months?

Yeah, that didn't sound half-bad.

Being trapped at  _ Camp Campbell,  _ left in charge of a bunch of 8-to-13-year-olds?

Not so appealing.

Max stands, walking past David and into the living room. "I'll  _ think  _ about it." He says. "But David, I promise you that I'm probably the last person that should be dealing with kids."

David's face lights up, and Max's stomach does somersaults.

"Oh, that's great, Max! I'm sure you'd be just swell at it, so don't worry."

Max prods a finger at David. "Don't get your hopes up, camp man! I said I'd  _ think  _ about it."

David nods, still smiling either way. Max rolls his eyes.

It was nice, Max decides, having someone to do this domestic back and forth with.

Maybe living with someone wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in absolutely no way do i condone drinking and driving, it's fucking dumb, and David is being way more considerate than i ever would be.
> 
> ...underage drinking is also bad, but i'm not gonna call the kettle black, sooooo


	20. surprises.

"I always scroll through Netflix and literally want to watch nothing on it."

David pokes his head out from the kitchen.

"I have Hulu too, if you want."

"Well, worth a shot." Max mumbles, then fumbles with the remote. "How do I get to it? I can't work your fancy-ass TV, David. Everything I'm getting is just static."

David disappears from the doorway, ducking back into the kitchen to focus on dinner.

"If you click ‘menu’ it brings up a bunch more apps." He calls back. "Hulu is on there, same with Disney plus and Amazon…"

"Jesus, you pay for  _ all of them?" _

"Well, Disney's my mother's… but the rest, yes."

Max follows his instructions, navigating into the app and accessing David's profile. Over the sound of whatever's being cooked up in the kitchen, he barely notices the faint chime of… the doorbell?

Max glances from the kitchen to the front door. Did David hear?

The doorbell sounds again.

"Max, do you mind getting that?" David asks. "It might be my neighbors, or a package, although it's pretty late. I have to keep stirring this."

Max clutches the remote a little tighter, suddenly a bit nervous. "Sure, yeah." He responds, but he certainly doesn't rush to answer the door.

How would he respond if they ask who he is? Due to laziness (and kind of not wanting to change back) he was still in David's clothes, David was making dinner, they had Hulu on, he's 10 years younger than the guy-

Max sets the remote down and walks towards the door. Uncle in law? No, that somehow made it creepier. Father, no, camper,  _ no.  _ Just friends? The  _ swimming in the guy's clothes  _ thing made it weird.

His mind was still reeling as he presses the lobby's unlock button and opens the door. He waits for a moment, pausing to see who emerges from the lobby entrance with the hairs on his neck standing up.

"Jesus, David, couldn't make me wait any longer? I'm a busy woman-"

Max makes eye contact with their visitor.

Yeah, the bitch hasn't changed a fuckin' bit either.

"Holy shit." Gwen says, stopping in her tracks in the lobby's doorframe.

"Busy woman my  _ ass."  _ Max comments, then promptly closes and locks the door.

_ "Max! You dick!"  _ He faintly hears in the hallway, but walks away regardless, joining David in the kitchen.

The counselor glances up from his stir-fry. "Who was it?" He asks, and Max shrugs.

"Drunk neighbor, needed to be let in-"

A series of loud knocks comes from the door.

"-don't worry about it." He finishes.

_ "Max! You little shit! 10 years and this is how you say hello?!" _

David smiles, giving Max a knowing look before returning his attention to their meal.

"I  _ would  _ ask you to go open the door for her, but she has a key." He says.

Max groans as the lock disengages.

The door swings open, and Max spins around, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at the entryway with a bored expression.

Gwen enters and starts to complain, but freezes again when she lays her eyes on Max.

The door closes behind her, and for a few long moments, the two of them just stare at each other.

Max hears David shift behind him, coming into his peripherals while wiping his hands with a small towel.

"Evening, Gwen!" He greets. "You're welcome to stay for dinner, if you'd like."

The former co-counselor takes a cautious step towards Max, almost like he expects him to disappear.

Again.

She glances up at David. "You really did find him." She states, and Max can see David nod and smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Yep."

Gwen's gaze focuses back on Max, and he starts to grow anxious from the tense moment. She takes another few steps forward, gingerly taking Max into her arms and…

And hugging him.

"I'm sorry." She says, and it doesn't seem like she's talking to Max.

Max pauses, wondering what to do in the moment. At first, he thinks he shouldn't reciprocate, the stubborn part of him simply wanting to push her away and be done with it.

But he wraps his arms around her back anyways, and he wonders what part of him decided that.

"...hey." Max finally says, and they back away to make eye contact.

"Um-" he stutters. "Long time no see, I guess?"

Gwen's eyes are glassy, but she wears a smile. She sniffles a bit, her hands still on his shoulders. 

"Yeah," she laughs. "Almost 10 years, you little shit. You couldn't call?"

Max shrugs, glancing away, a shred of guilt coming back to him.

"It's a long story." He says, and he's not sure what else to say.

What could he tell her? How would she react?

Gwen sighs, pulling him back into the hug. "I bet it is. You've been through a lot, haven't you, kid?"

Max shrugs again. "Nothing I can't handle." He mumbles into her shoulder. She was still taller than him, of course.

Another chuckle bubbles out of Gwen, and she rubs her thumb in between his shoulder blades. "Yeah, kinda figured you'd be giving everyone hell no matter where you ended up." 

He feels Gwen's head turn, and he almost forgot that David was there, too. 

"How's he been treating you, Dave?" She asks. "Better than back then, I hope?"

Max turns to look at David just in time to see him glance away nervously.

_ Ah. He's blushing. _

"Well, uh… my house hasn't burnt down yet, so I'd see that as… positive progress!" He replies, a little too cheerfully.

"Don't test your luck, asshole. I always carry a lighter." Max bites back. He gently pushes away from Gwen, who lets him go easily.

"Even when you're wearing David's pajamas?" Gwen asks, raising an eyebrow. Max doesn't pause, walking into the living room and shooting a middle finger over his shoulder.

"Going to change,  _ right  _ now." He says, and heads to the bedroom for some much needed privacy, leaving David and Gwen to entertain themselves for a moment.

He closes the door behind him and sits on the bed beside his folded pile of clothes, rubbing his face.

He knows he had  _ wanted  _ to see Gwen, but Max… didn't really like surprises. They caught him off guard, messed with his balance.

He sighs, getting his bearings again. How much would he tell her? He liked Gwen, their attitudes back at camp were pretty close, which was a breath of fresh air compared to David's neverending optimism, but he… still felt he was closer to David. While Gwen and him had a similar outlook on life, David just felt… less judgemental, more understanding. Stable, kind, gentle.

Or maybe that was just the crush talking.

Max groans, standing up to change into his clean clothes. That was another thing altogether, wasn't it? Of course he wouldn't tell Gwen, and he knew David wouldn't, either.

Well, at least not purposely.

Gwen, if he remembers correctly, was perceptive as all hell. Really, both of the counselors were, in their own ways. Gwen… she was a gossiper, and would be more likely than David to feel the tension in the room, romantic or otherwise.

Max could carry himself fine, most of the time. As long as no physical contact was initiated he could keep himself in check. His skin tone made blushing hard to see too, so it gave him an extra buffer.

So no, he wouldn't fuck this up, but David on the other hand…

Max pulls his shirt on, heading back out into the living room.

Well, at least it should be interesting.

-

"Don't test your luck, asshole. I always carry a lighter." Max bites back, pushing away from Gwen.

"Even when you're wearing David's pajamas?" Gwen comments, and Max immediately makes a beeline for the bedroom.

"Going to change,  _ right  _ now." He says, and heads to the bedroom, leaving David and Gwen to themselves. Gwen chuckles quietly, then turns back towards David.

"He hasn't changed all that much, has he?" She asks. David shrugs.

"Well, he's probably twice his height." David says, and then takes a seat at the dining room table. 

Gwen laughs again, sitting as well. "That doesn't mean much, clearly. He's also almost twice his age, which is… damn, just weird to think about. You said he's 18?"

David nods, folding his hands in front of him and fiddling with his fingers. "A full-grown adult, now. Honestly, he seems a lot older, sometimes." 

"Well, he was like that back then, too." Gwen responds. "It seemed like he lived a lifetime at 10 years old. Now? I can't even imagine."

David sighs, glancing towards the bedroom. "Life… hasn't been very good to him. I'm trying to turn that around. He deserves… he deserves to be happy."

_ Happy. Loved. _

David swallows thickly.

Gwen carries on, unknowing of David's inner turmoil. "Of course he does." She says. "Everyone deserves to be, and by the sound of it, he got the short end of every stick, huh? Did he even finish high school?"

David shakes his head. "No. I'll let him tell you most of the details if he wants to, but he left home when he was 17, maybe a little earlier. Then he was homeless for a time, and has just recently gotten a place."

"If he has a place… where's he working?" Gwen asks. "I don't know of many places that'll hire a high school dropout, even in the city."

David swallows again, and he feels his jaw clench, the image of Max after meeting with one of his  _ clients  _ flashing in his mind. He takes a deep breath, calming himself.

"He's- he does odd jobs for some of the businesses in the city. It's all under the table, so… I don't think they're concerned with how old he is."

Nobody was ever concerned with his age.

_ Even you. _

David digs his nails into his thighs.

Gwen seems to pick up on something, narrowing her eyes the slightest amount. She could probably tell the conversation was making David uncomfortable for some reason.

"Is he making enough? I can't imagine that pays the bills as much as he'd like to. I can always see if one of my friends knows of an opening somewhere closeby-"

"It doesn't." David replies a little too fast. "It's- it really isn't enough. I've offered him a job at the camp for at least the summer, and I was thinking of a few other things, but…"

David purses his lips. "Gwen, he shouldn't- this isn't the life he should be living."

Gwen pauses, thinking while playing with one of the threads on her sweater. After a few moments, she gives David a wary stare.

"Are you going to take him in?" She asks.

David opens his mouth, glances towards the hallway, then hesitates.

He wants to. He wants to give Max the chance to focus on something other than survival, allow him to think about what he wants to do in life, since David was sure he hadn't had that chance in his entire life.

But then he thinks back to last night, and he feels the blood rush to his face.

David pulls his hands up from under the table, covering his blush by rubbing his eyes.

He wants to take Max in, but he didn't know if it was for the wrong reasons.

He dodges the question. "... I asked him, and he pretty much refuses all help." He says. It isn't a lie.

"I offer my place as much as I can, and I cook him meals and take him out to eat whenever he'll let me, among other things, but he definitely… isn't happy about it. He thinks I'm implying that he can't take care of himself."

"'Course." Gwen replies. "The kid's… he's got a lot of pride. He's always been independent, and honestly, I can see where he's coming from."

David peers through his fingers at Gwen. "Enlighten me?"

Gwen sighs, glancing behind her.

"Max has- well, he probably moved out of his parents' house with the intent to make it on his own. Taking help, he probably thinks it means he failed." She says, quietly. "I can imagine he doesn't want to be dependent on  _ anyone _ anymore, however well-meaning."

"I don't-" David stutters, letting his hands fall to the table. "There's no  _ way _ I can think of him as a failure."

Gwen shakes her head. "Right, but it's not what you think that matters, David."

The door to the bedroom clicks open, and she sighs.

"Just… keep that in mind. It doesn't matter what  _ you  _ think. It's about  _ him." _

They exchange a glance, and then turn just in time to see Max enter the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

"So, Max," Gwen asks lightheartedly. "How'd David manage to find you? I would have expected you to run the other way if you ever met again."

Max pulls a mug out of the cupboard, inspecting it instead of looking at Gwen. 

"I did, actually." He says, and then very pointedly stares daggers at David.

"He just had a cop tackle me to the fucking ground."

He nonchalantly grabs a can of coffee grounds, and Gwen’s head swivels to David.

_ “What?” _


	21. gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff?! in my fic?! it's more likely than you'd expect.

“Jesus Christ, David, sometimes you’re the biggest idiot I know.”

Gwen drags her hand down her face, and David does his best to keep his nervous smile on his own.

“He’s the biggest idiot I know  _ a lot  _ of the time.” Max chimes in. He sips his coffee, leaning back in the dining chair without a care in the world.

“I, um-” David stutters, attempting to explain himself for the third time. Gwen raises a hand in the air, cutting him off before he can say anything.

“You probably are,  _ buuuuuut-" _ she glances over at Max, who narrows his eyes.

She quickly lunges over the table to him, fluffing the teen’s loosely-pulled-back hair. Max, who doesn’t want to spill his coffee, tries and fails to get away before she can frizz it up.

"you managed to get our little shit back.” She says over a slew of curses. “So, I guess I can’t blame you too much."

“Goddamn it Gwen, I thought you’d be  _ less _ of a fuck than David!” Max complains, setting his coffee on the table to fix his hair. “Don’t tell me that I have to deal with both of you being sentimental losers. It’s not like I  _ died _ or anything.”

“Well how were we supposed to know that?” She replies, tone gaining an edge of hostility. “You know David, he’s a paranoid shit, he’s going to assume the worst if he doesn’t have any other proof.”

David glances back and forth between the two, feeling the tension in the room rise. 

“Now, guys-”

Max ignores him, instead choosing to scowl across the table. “Don’t act like he’s the only one freaking out,  _ Gwen.”  _ He says indignantly. “And either way, it’s not like I’m your kid or anything, I left camp for the summer and you never saw me again, big fucking whoop! I’m sure there’s dozens of other kids that did the same thing, and I don’t see you digging through immigration papers to find  _ them.” _

“That’s not the same and you  _ know it,  _ Max. You don’t think we were worried about you after that summer? Your home life? We knew something was going on, and-”

Max abruptly stands from the table. “You didn’t know _ shit,  _ Gwen, I didn’t tell either of you a damn thing. Don’t insinuate that you knew my life story because you saw a few tears and bought me fucking pizza, I was  _ fine.  _ I am  _ fine.  _ I don’t need my two camp counselors to baby me because they think I can’t handle myself!”

Gwen stands as well, and David feels his blood pressure spike. He takes Max’s wrist to try to get him to sit back down and calm the whole situation, but his stance is rock-solid. 

Gwen continues to speak, ignoring his nervous plea. “You apparently  _ couldn’t  _ handle yourself, Max.” She says, and David freezes.

“David  _ told _ me how you ended up, alright? Don’t you think our worries are fucking justified, taking  _ that _ into consideration?”

Max’s eyes widen, and then immediately pierce into David’s. The counselor’s heart thumps heavy in his chest, and he stands as well before Max forcefully rips his wrist out of his hand.

“What the  _ fuck  _ did you tell her?” Max asks, shoving his chair out of the way and backing away from the table. David quickly shakes his head, trying to convey the misunderstanding.

“Max, I  _ swear,  _ it’s not- it’s not what you’re thinking.” he stutters.

He sees Max’s eyes flick back and forth from him to Gwen, and-

Jesus, he looks terrified.

David eases closer. “I just told her that you were… you were having a hard time, and-”

“Shut the fuck up, David!” Max yells, backing into the hallway. “Tell me  _ exactly _ what you told her! Don’t fucking cherrypick, or- or lie, or fucking soften the truth like usual! It’s my fucking life!” 

David shifts so that Gwen isn’t in his periphery anymore, and steels his expression, giving Max a look that says something along the lines of  _ please calm down, you’re making this worse. _

“I told her that you… left your parent’s house and didn’t have a place for a while. That’s all.”

Max stares into David, searching his eyes for a lie.

“Nothing else, I  _ promise.” _

_ He has to believe me. _

Max seems to notice his mistake, glancing over to Gwen for another second. He swallows, then slowly relaxes his body.

David turns around, adjusting the chair and beckoning Max to sit with a smile. It’s only when he gets back to the table that he realizes that Gwen was just… silently observing the whole exchange, gazing at Max with her eternally guarded expression.

"Max-" she says, glancing away for a moment to carefully piece together her words.

"I'm not going to make you tell me anything you don't want to, and whatever you do decide to say, I won't judge you for."

She looks up at him, and David sees Max's face tighten, hardening his expression.

"Like I said before, I know life's been hard on you. You've had to make difficult choices, leaving your family being one of them." She says, quietly.

"You've probably done a lot of things you regret. It's nothing to be ashamed of, as long as you learn from them. Grow. From what little David's told me, you have."

David watches Max's lips twitch downward for a moment, probably in either disbelief or betrayal.

Gwen's face turns sympathetic when she sees that.

"No matter what you're going through now, no matter what you were going through  _ before,  _ you could have always come to us. That doesn't change after a few years, and it doesn't make you a weaker person."

"You make it seem like I  _ tried  _ to hide from you." Max finally says. "I didn't have an option otherwise."

The teen slowly edges forward, sitting back at the dining room table. He wraps his fingers around the mug, staring into it for a few moments.

It's at this point where David wishes he could read minds. Both Gwen and Max were just… sitting there, almost as if they were waiting for something. Max's leg bounces restlessly, probably wondering what he's going to disclose.

What he  _ can  _ disclose, in his mind.

No matter where that line fell, David would do his darn best to be supportive. He could tell that he had already breeched Max's trust, telling Gwen what he did, and the last thing he wants to do is go and make that worse.

And it would be hard, but if he told Gwen about his… feelings for David, he would be supportive then, too.

And if he by chance  _ did  _ remember what happened last night-

David wishes he could read minds.

Max takes a deep breath.

"I'll update you."

-

Max doesn't tell her everything.

He tells her about his dad. He tells her about his mom. He tells her about school. He tells her about his mom becoming an addict.

He tells her about becoming an addict himself.

He tells her about the thefts, about leaving home, about his bike, about the bars, and his apartment.

He doesn't tell her anything else. He can't bring himself to.

It was different with David. For some reason, he felt like he had a right to know, in exchange for the burden his feelings left on the man. In exchange for the pining.

Gwen leans back in her seat, rubbing her eyes like she hasn't slept in a week. It's how Max feels, running through his life story for the second time in a few days.

Come to think of it, he never really told anyone before this.

"Jesus, kid." Is all she says.

Max purses his lips. "I'm not a kid anymore."

It sounded like a life motto, at this point.

Gwen pauses, folding her hands on the table.

"You're right, you aren't."

He looks over to David, glancing down at the redhead's hands clenched into his jeans.

He wanted to reach out to him, he wanted to be comforted right now. Not from the story he told, but from the story he had to suppress.

He sees David clench his jaw, lost in thought. He looks… angry. It's an unfamiliar expression on the counselor.

Max sighs, trying to diffuse some of the tension.

"Anyways, then this idiot appears, stares at me, starts crying, and chases me through a department store. When his out of shape ass can't catch up, he yells 'Stop him!' to a security guard, who tackles me to the fucking ground and almost breaks my nose." He jerks a thumb in David's direction. "You should have  _ seen _ how white this moron's face got when he saw how much blood I was losing."

David's attention snaps back, and he pouts. "I couldn't think of anything else!" He defends. Gwen laughs, thankfully, the story lightening the mood a considerable amount.

"And now you're stuck here?" She asks. "Or did David not let you out of his sight since then?"

Max shrugs. "I come by every once in a while, it's… better than sitting at home, honestly."

He glances up to David, only for a moment, before looking back to Gwen. "As you can imagine, I don't get paid  _ super  _ great, so my apartment's kind of a shithole. At least here the walls aren't paper thin, so I can't hear the neighbors fucking while high off their asses."

"Max!" David blushes. "Language!"

"What?! That's what they're  _ doing."  _

"C'mon Davey, he's an adult, you can't scold him on his cussing anymore."

"Gwen, he would scold  _ you  _ on your language back at camp, I don't think age is the issue here."

Gwen sighs, eyes flicking between the two of them.

"Look, kid, I'll… see what I can do about finding some job openings-"

Max narrows his eyes. "I don't  _ need-" _

"I  _ know _ you don't  _ need  _ help, but I'm doing it anyway." She interrupts. "A good recommendation can go a long way, and I  _ also  _ know if you're there on my word, you're less likely to be a shit and lose the job. You can't do what you're doing forever, and you know that."

Max crosses his arms, looking away from Gwen with a scowl.

She notices his silence and continues. "Do you even have a  _ plan  _ for what you're going to do after working with these bars? Do you have a savings?"

No, of course he didn't.

Not like he was going to admit that. Max wasn't really a life planner, and he  _ thought  _ that was just because it wasn't his style.

Maybe it's because he  _ can't  _ plan when living from paycheck to measly fucking paycheck.

But it wasn't Gwen's, nor David's job to figure that out. Max just… he wanted to do this on his own.

"I'll figure it out." Is all he can say.

Gwen reaches across the table, lying a hand across his forearm. 

"You don't have to do everything by yourself, Max. There's no weakness in accepting help, alright?"

Max doesn't respond.

Gwen sighs, pulling her arm back to herself to glance at her watch.

"I better go." She says, standing and pulling her jacket off of the seat. "I have a home visit with a client in this area, which is why I stopped by."

David stands as well, giving her a light smile. "Do you want some dinner to-go? I've been keeping it warm, so it should be just as good."

Gwen shakes her head. "You know I love your cooking, but no, I already ate. I'll stop by again soon and we can have a real dinner without all the tension."

She looks at Max. "Sorry I got all worked up before, kid. I just…" she pauses.

"I just... want you to know that we care."

Max sighs. "Yeah, you two have made that  _ obnoxiously _ clear." He stands up, stepping away from the table and putting his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. 

"I'll see you later, Gwen. It was… nice, seeing you."

Gwen smiles, zips up her jacket, pauses, and then shrugs.

She quickly steps forward, giving Max a strong hug. He winces at first, but…

It was nice.

He hesitantly pulls his hands from his pockets and… hugs back, sighing into the embrace.

Gwen backs off, smiling, and then glances over Max shoulder.

"For Christ's sake, David." She chuckles, and begins to leave. "I'll let you deal with that, Satan. You two have a good night, alright?"

Max turns to look at David, scowling as he sees the tears pouring down the redhead's face.

"Ah- fuck, Gwen! Look what you did!"

"It's just so  _ heartwarming!" _

"See ya, losers."

And the door clicks shut.

-

_ "David, stop your crying! You're gonna dehydrate yourself or some shit." _

_ "But I'm happy! It's like we're all back together again-" _

Smiling, Gwen backs away from the door, not wanting to evesdrop. She walks down the familiar hallway, making her way to her car.

Despite what Max told her, she was happy he was relatively okay. He had David now, at least, and it seems like they're getting along better than they ever did in the past. 

She was happy for David, too.

He… needed someone to look over. Gwen couldn't be that person, no matter how much she tried in the past. She was too independent, and even though she was afraid of leaving David alone, she needed to live her own life.

Maybe Max would help him.

Hopefully, they'll help each other.

Gwen gets in her car, taking a quick glance through David's porch door from the parking lot.

He was setting up plates, talking to Max about something, and smiling. Max listens attentively, and participates in the conversation more than she'd expect.

And, as she watches, she notices Max's bike in David's parking spot out of the corner of her eye, fitting right beside David's little green car.

David glances up, noticing Gwen outside, and smiles, waving. Max turns his head too, and gives her a half-hearted salute.

She laughs. 

They look like a little family.

And damn it if Gwen wasn't going to support them.


	22. change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys recall, the weekend after Labor Day David had to head up to camp for maintenance. i think i've mentioned it enough but just wanted to clarify.

It wasn't exactly surprising, but Max ended up staying over both Wednesday and Thursday night, at the behest of David. 

He did sleep, and he did stay on the couch, not wanting to continuously make the guy uncomfortable by showing up in his bed night after night.

He even stayed for the day on Friday, too, intending to hang out there for a time before heading to work. Like he said to Gwen, it was better than staying at his empty, drafty apartment, and he was less likely to be bothered by his deadbeat friends this way as well.

However, after David's shopping trip on Thursday, Max noticed little things popping up around the house.

An extra toothbrush in the stand next to the sink, new razors and a second handle, different soaps and shampoos, (for his thick, wild-ass hair) and even a blow dryer he offhandedly noticed on his daily routine.

While it was appreciated, since he did recall mentioning a desire for a second set of toiletries, it got him curious.

After a thorough search throughout the house, (which David was present and frantically confused for) Max also discovered a few other things. Blackout curtains replacing the ones in the living room, new towels, new blankets, snacks that he  _ knew  _ David didn't prefer, and even a few clothes in the closet that were  _ much  _ too small for the lanky redhead.

"Max?” David asks nervously, creeping behind the teen as he digs through the closet. “...Are you looking for something?"

"David!" He spins around, holding the new clothing items in a fist. "Why are you buying me all this shit?! I told you I don't need it!"

David raises his hands, backing away from Max slowly. "Um, hey bud, let's just take a moment and-"

Max takes a step towards him. "Answer the question, David." 

“Well, it’s- um…”

Max raises an eyebrow.

“You had… mentioned wanting some new things, so I just thought I’d pick them up while I was out! Kill two birds with one stone, right?” He laughs nervously.

Max rubs his face. “Ugh, David, what the fuck did I  _ tell _ you about buying me shit?” He asks. “I can buy it on my own, okay? If I really want something, I have money, I have a bike, I can go out and get it whenever the fuck I want."

David shakes his head, looking apologetic. “Max, I promise I didn’t mean anything by it, I just wanted to- to do something nice."

Max pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"I just… thought you would appreciate it?"

He pauses, sighs.

Right, this was  _ David  _ we were talking about here. The likelihood of him having some sort of ulterior motive was pretty damn low.

And Max  _ did  _ appreciate it. The extra toiletries were nice to have, and he does remember telling David to get the blackout curtains and hestling him on his shampoo choices. He was pretty sure he never expressly  _ asked  _ for anything else, but it was… pretty nice that the moron noticed.

It doesn't mean it's okay for David to spend all of this money on him though, so his point still stands.

"Listen, alright, I  _ do  _ appreciate it, David, but that still doesn't excuse you." Max shoves the clothes into David's chest, walking back into the living room. "I'll  _ graciously  _ accept the shit you got so far, but stop. It's starting to feel like you don't think I can be a fucking adult, which is seriously irritating."

David fumbles with the clothes, and then follows Max into the living room. "Oh, Max, I don't mean-"

"I  _ know  _ you don't mean anything by it, it just… rubs me the wrong way, alright? No harm done, now just stop doing it."

David looks at the clothes he's holding, turning around to return them to his closet. He sighs, a little disappointed that he was found out so soon.

_ I… should probably cancel those other purchases, huh?  _ He thinks.

-

"So, I know you said not to buy you anything else-"

"David, I  _ swear to god-" _

"But this- this is more of a favor to me, and I didn’t pay anything for it.”

Max glares at David. Oh, if looks could kill.

They walk out of the front door rather than the porch door so David can lock up for the weekend, and as they step through the lobby, he pulls out a small keyring from his front pocket.

"Oh my god-" Max says, noticing the item. “Please don’t give me your house key.”

"It would be… really nice if you came by this weekend and watered my plants!" David explains quickly. "Oh, and pull any packages you see inside. Being right next to a high school… I worry a bit."

Max sighs, but holds his hand out with a frown. David beams and drops the key into it.

"Thanks so much! When I'm gone longer, I'd usually pay someone to do it. I feel much more comfortable handing you a key than some stranger."

"David, we've been hanging out for like, a week."

"That is true," David states, "but that doesn’t make us strangers - we knew each other pretty well at camp!"

He holds the door open for Max as they walk outside. Max looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"That was  _ 8 years  _ ago, dude. We could be entirely different people by now. We kinda  _ are." _

David hums. "I don't think either of us has changed all that much. It really does seem like I've known you for every one of those 8 years."

Max runs a hand over his bike that was parked neatly in front of the porch. David offhandedly wonders if the landlords would have a problem with it if this became a trend.

The teen seems to contemplate something, so David pauses before getting in his car.

"Moron." He says, but David doesn't detect any venom in it. "Didn't we establish back at camp that people change whether we want to or not?"

The counselor pauses, snippets of memories from almost a decade ago coming back to him piece by piece.

He smiles softly, tossing his backpack into the trunk.

"People  _ can  _ and  _ will  _ change, Max. It's just human nature. And, well, this is going to sound strange, but just because you change something about yourself doesn't mean you're changing  _ you." _

Max leans up against his bike, and by the look on his face, it seems like he's listening, so David continues.

"You can change things about yourself all the time, but whether they're good or bad doesn't really matter. At the end of the day, you'll still be Max, and I'll still be David. Gwen will still be Gwen, and Nikki and Neil will stay the same, too. Sure, things may have happened in-between, and there might be some new aspects to them that developed during that time, but that doesn't mean the relationship you had in the past holds any less meaning."

David opens his car door, but doesn't step in. "It just... means there's more to explore."

Max looks up, and, strangely enough… he looks worried.

He throws a wide smile at the teen, hoping to ease him. "I don't know about you, but to me, that sounds exciting!"

Max looks at the ground, eventually shaking his head. He spins around, flipping the kickstand down and straddling his bike.

"Damn it David, of course you have to make everything into some sort of heartfelt lecture, don't you? At least that part hasn't changed." He says.

David laughs. "I'm glad- and I'm  _ also  _ glad to see you're just as strong and independent as you were before, too. I think those are some of your best traits."

Max looks away, turning on his bike and revving his engine.

He tried to hide it, but David could easily see a hint of red dusting his cheeks. He holds back a snicker.

"Whatever, David! I got shit to do tonight, so get outta my way before I dent your goddamn car."

"Alright Max, have a good night!" David replies. He gets in his car and starts the engine, watching Max wave back unenthusiastically. He pulls out of his parking spot, and as soon as the teen is freed, he takes off on his motorcycle, the sound of the engine slowly fading in the distance.

“Jeez, I already miss him.” David says to himself, shaking his head and smiling fondly as he drives off to camp.


	23. it's hard for everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you people love these types of moments.

Saturday night… wasn’t a very good night for David.

It wasn’t anything regarding the camp, no. Maintenance was going swimmingly, his summer interns did a great job cleaning up, so there was actually very little David had to do aside from some deep-cleans. He’d have to remember their work ethic if they ever reapplied.

But no, nothing about that. He wouldn't be struggling to sleep, struggling to focus, and struggling against his own thoughts because of  _ that. _

It was about Max. Of course it was about Max.

To clarify, Max himself was the farthest thing from a problem in David's mind. The issue was that he couldn't get the hot-headed teen out of his head since he reappeared in his life.  _ That _ was the problem. David's perverse mind was the problem.

And then that kiss, the kiss that Max didn't even  _ remember, _ that made it all the more worse.

David… wouldn't consider himself someone with a very high libido. Contrary to what seems to be popular belief, he  _ has _ had partners in the past, and he  _ wasn't _ a virgin.

He did go to college, after all.

But sex wasn't something extremely pertinent in his mind. He rarely got the urge to masturbate, and when he did, he took care of it and moved on, no big deal. He never really held off for a long period of time, so he never got… pent up.

Well, until now.

Until  _ Max. _

Since Max showed up, there have been a few instances where he's had to bring himself back down after getting all worked up, the kiss being an extreme example. He  _ really  _ didn't want to indulge in the thoughts he was having, so he just… suppressed them. He thought he'd get over it by now and move on with his life.

Clearly that wasn't the case, since David was currently sitting alone in his cabin, drenched and freezing, and still had a flushed face and a throbbing erection.

He pulls his knees to his chest and rests his head upon them, letting out a long, drawn-out whine. He drops into a cross-legged position when the warmth and pressure on his dick turns out to just make it  _ worse. _

"It's been an  _ hour."  _ He whispers to himself.  _ "Please  _ just stop thinking about it."

But he couldn’t. He just couldn't stop thinking about Max. His kiss-red lips, the taste of his mouth, the slight curve of his waist and his gleaming, lidded eyes.

This combined with all of the confused, shameful, forbidden feelings he was experiencing added to the arousal tenfold.

_He was my_ ** _camper._** He tells himself. **_Why_** _am I having these thoughts about a_ ** _camper?!_**

But he wasn't his camper anymore. He hadn't been for almost a decade.

But the fact that he  _ was,  _ it confused him. It disturbed him.

But it also made him feel a heavy throb in his pants.

"Nononon _ ono-" _

It was unbearable. It was irresistible. The fantasies, the experiences, the images, they just kept  _ coming.  _ He wanted Max, wanted to know how it felt to hold him, wanted to reciprocate his feelings, wanted to touch him, wanted to make him happy, wanted to show him how much he  _ loved him. _

And he wanted  _ so much more. _

David had never felt this way before.

It was  _ so wrong. _

But that wrongness, like Max, added a touch of danger to everything. A touch of excitement. The fact that he  _ was  _ his camper, that he could still  _ remember  _ him as a camper… it was starting to horrify him less and less, and excite him more and more.

David lies back in his bed, moaning as his jeans pull on his dick. He hastily unbuttons them, jerking down the zipper with almost enough force to bust it. He was frantic, he couldn't wait.

He looks down at his boxer briefs, at the straining bulge beneath them and a wet spot at the tip. With tears in his eyes and a shaky hiss, he pulls those down as well and slips his member out from underneath them, holding the heavy, offending thing in his hand.

The warmth of his touch feels absolutely amazing, and he can't help but give his dick a long, drawn out squeeze. He can't help but moan out into the empty cabin, only biting his lip as soon as it registers exactly  _ what  _ he's doing.

_ I'm going to jerk off to Max- I'm going to fantasize about  _ **_Max._ **

David screws his eyes shut before giving himself one, two, three slow pumps. The relief is instant, and he quickly picks up the pace, imagining that Max is there with him, that Max is the one touching him.

_ "Daaavid~" _

"Ah-!"

David pants, chasing the feeling, digging up the memories of the kiss, of his lips, of the small but strong tan hand that caressed his dick before he cut it all off, before he stopped, and  _ why did he ever do that? He’s an adult, he can make his own decisions- _

He could've had Max's lips wrapped around his throbbing cock, he could have had him moaning his name even more. It could have been him. Him, him, him, David, David, David, instead of those men that don't know the  _ beginnings  _ of who Max was, couldn't take care of him like David would.

He's close, so very close. He allows the fantasies to swell up from wherever they originate, letting all of the dirty thoughts he'd been avoiding for the past week run relentlessly through his mind, each and every one of them a  _ dream  _ to finally pursue.

"Ah, hah, M-Maxxxx~"

He would have never had these feelings to begin with, he tried to rationalize, if Max hadn't told him he loved him. If Max hadn't made that an  _ option. _

If Max hadn't  _ kissed him- _

"Max-!" He breathes, "I-  _ I'm-!" _

The finish feels better than anything David's felt in his life, and he lets his release shoot up and across his counseling shirt, a fitting representation of his morally scarred mind. He rides the climax down to its end, hot, heavy breaths warming the cool, unheated counseling cabin.

He catches his breath for a moment before slowly propping himself up on his elbows to see what he's done. He purses his lips at the lewd scene, then collapses back on the bed to rub at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He says. He doesn't even know to who. Max? Himself? The shattered remnants of his morality?

"I'm so, so,  _ so,  _ sorry."

-

Max's weekend was going just fine.

Then again, it was a weekend, so he was pretty busy. After he left David's house on Friday, he basically went straight to the bars to make some driving cash. When he got home at around 4am, he crashed.

He struggled to sleep in his shitty twin bed (how the fuck is David's  _ couch  _ more comfortable than a bed?), so he woke up late the next day, had something to eat, showered, and was almost ready to head back out to work.

Then, he pulled his keys out of his pocket, started up his bike, and noticed the extra keyring dangling lower than the rest of them.

"Agh- fuck, David's shit, right."

He revs up his engine and speeds off in the direction of David's house, hoping that it won't take him long to water the idiot's plants.

And  _ also  _ hoping that nobody calls the cops on him for going into his house.

-

The key fumbles a little bit, but thankfully lets him through the lobby door relatively quickly. Doing a brief check of the time, he grabs all of the packages addressed to David's name (fuck, that's right, his last name is fucking  _ Greenwood)  _ and gets them all inside in one large trip.

"Jesus Christ David, how much shit does one guy need to buy in a week?" Max asks, dropping the boxes on the floor with a thump as soon as he manages to make his way in.

_ Alright, now how many plants does this loser have?  _ He wonders. Max picks up the large decorative watering can and makes his way to the kitchen, filling it up in the sink as he takes note of each plant.

He starts in the kitchen, wanders into the living room, makes a pit stop on the porch, and then goes through the hallway into the study, a total of  _ 15 fucking plants  _ in those rooms alone, avoiding watering the ones marked as such.

Investigating the bedroom, Max opts to not turn on the light as he searches for plants, the light from the hallway enough to see. There are only 3 more in here, so the task is finished quickly, but looking at the bed gives him pause.

_ I wonder if David would be against me sleeping here while he's gone? _

His bed at home was  _ extremely  _ uncomfortable, to the point where it was disturbing his quality of sleep. While sleep efficiency wasn't the most important thing to him, it was pretty annoying waking up with a cramp every two hours.

Max sets the watering can down and sighs, flopping onto the bed to relax. It really  _ was  _ comfortable, more so than the couch, and the  _ couch  _ was more comfortable than the bed.

It'd be fine for him to stay here, right? He had a key, and as long as he cleaned up, it shouldn't be  _ that  _ big of a deal. It's not like David was using the place.

Max rolls around on the bed for a bit, weighing the decision. Of course, he knew the counselor wouldn't say no, it was just the implications the scenario brought up that worried the teen. Then again…

He sits up on his elbows, eyeing the closet.

There were a number of implications that could be made with David  _ buying Max clothes. _

His curiosity getting the better of him, he stands up and goes to the closet, pulling out the few articles of clothing that were bought for him. To be honest, they weren't that extravagant, and didn't consist of any brands Max was readily familiar with, so they probably didn't cost very much.

The collection consisted of a red flannel, similar to the green one David loaned him (but the correct size), a blue and white raglan tee, a pair of dark jeans (how did David get his size?), and a dark blue sweatshirt with a white stripe down it. Max was… actually surprised at how much he didn't hate the redhead's choices.

He sighs, hanging the clothes back in their place in the closet. "Fuckin' David, where do you get off thinking you know me?" He whispers.

Except he  _ did  _ know him. He knew him enough to know what to say to ease him, he knows his tastes, he knows his history and  _ accepts  _ it.

He probably knew him better than his own family.

Better than anyone.

He stuffs his head in the closet, burying his face amongst the clothes.

"Fuckin' David…"

He missed him. 

Max wasn't one to get attached to people. When you move around a lot, when you're in an unstable environment, you learn that pretty quickly. It's… a lot of the reason why he tried not to get attached to Neil and Nikki when he was younger.

_ Tried  _ not to. Then… the details got fuzzy, but Max had at one point thought that the trio were inseparable. He wholeheartedly believed that they really  _ were  _ going to be friends throughout the years, even when they might've lived states apart.

When he found out that he wouldn't be coming back, when he found out he had no way of contacting them even if he  _ did  _ get a phone…

He decided that getting attached wasn't worth it anymore. The pain was… too much to deal with.

Even if having someone to be with felt  _ amazing. _

But then, like he did back then, David comes around and fucks it all up. Turns every learned behavior he'd developed in the past decade to mush.

So, he missed him. He missed him  _ bad. _

Max takes a deep breath, his head still in the closet, between all of David's clothes.

It smelled like pine, rain, campfires, the wilderness. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel David's arms around him, keeping him safe, breaking down all of those walls.

No, he wasn't breaking them down. David wasn't destructive in the slightest. 

Max was letting him in.

He removes his head from the closet, heating up from his breaths and his flushed face. He moves instead to lie on the cool sheets of the bed, slowly drawing one of David's pillows to his face.

Breathing. In, out. In, out.

In a few minutes, he was asleep.


	24. reunion.

David, despite having quite a lot on his mind, was easily able to get everything finished, repaired, and in perfect working order for the school year kids by Sunday afternoon.

He was most certainly not trying to distract himself. Not at all.

So, even though he planned to get home Monday evening, he decided that another night at camp (with, at that point,  _ nothing _ to distract him) might be somewhat detrimental to his thoughts.

So, he took the 4 hour drive on Sunday instead, arriving home at 8pm. 

What he  _ didn't _ expect to see was Max's bike parked in it's usual spot in front of David's porch. While he would, under normal circumstances, be happy to see him, this made him remember everything he was  _ thinking  _ about on Saturday (which he was trying to  _ avoid  _ thinking about) which causes unease to pool in his gut.

He opts to enter through the front door, grabs his mail (his packages, thanks to Max, were likely inside), and slowly makes his way in, hesitating at almost every chance he got.

He opens the front door, immediately seeing Max sitting on the couch watching TV with a blush on his face.

"D-David? Uh, thought you were gonna be back on Monday?"

David nods, faking a small smile. "Got everything done pretty quick, so I was able to come home tonight."

"Ah. Um… I'm here because…"

David chuckles. "Max, you don't have to have a reason to be here, my place is yours."

Max seems to pause, scowling at himself and blushing even harder. He was probably embarrassed to get caught out, which was rather adorable.

David frowns at that thought.

Max returns to looking at the television. "Thanks… David. I would've asked, but ah, no phone."

He resumes smiling, but it doesn't really reach his eyes. "Not a problem at all. Are my packages…?"

Max jerks a thumb behind him. "Study, thought I'd keep them out of the way."

David nods, hanging his jacket and keys. "Good thinking. I'm… going to go shower, then I can make dinner. Did you eat?"

Max shakes his head, making a quick glance towards David. 

"Alright, good. Then, uh… yeah. Shower."

David wanders off in the direction of the bedroom, completely unaware of the bright green eyes following his figure.

-

"David."

David looks up from his phone with another obviously fake smile. "Yes, Max?"

Max frowns. There's been something up with him ever since he came back from camp, which was three days ago. It bugged Max so much that he didn't even come to visit Tuesday and the majority of today.

He only showed up to make sure he was alright.

"You… okay? How's camp going?"

David pauses. "Fine! I'm prepping for the first group of school-year kids. They come at the beginning of next week, and I want to make sure that everything runs smoothly." He responds. "Why do you ask?"

Max debated asking what was bothering the counselor, but didn't have the guts. 

Man, he was terrible at people.

He directs his attention back at the TV screen. "No reason, just wondering why you were so busy." His eyes flick to the front door. "And wondering why you got so many packages this week."

David bites his lip for a moment, taking a glance at the pile of collapsed cardboard he'd been meaning to take out.

"I'm assuming that's related?" Max continues.

David looks back down at his phone. "Something like that."

Max scowls at the counselor, but David doesn't see it.

He had a creeping suspicion about what was in those boxes, and Max was going to be  _ pissed  _ if he was right. He'd find out eventually, but as this isn’t the pressing concern, he decides to leave it be, favoring to instead solve the puzzle that was David’s mind.

He couldn't remember anything  _ he  _ did that would've prompted this behavior, despite his desire to somehow take the blame. The idiot was acting fine before he left for camp, and then when he comes back he's suddenly… different. Distanced.

Max flips off the TV. "Hey David," he asks, "can we go out to eat?"

David looks up from his phone, blinking at him.

"Oh, um… sure! Is there someplace specific you'd like to go?"

"Yeah, get up. We're taking your car."

-

_ This is a dumb idea. _

"Max, are you  _ sure  _ you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do, we're on  _ my  _ side of town now."

Max drives down a one-way, parking on the side of the road at a busted parking meter. He throws David his keys, stepping out into the street pretty much immediately.

"Let's just, uh, keep an eye on the car. Just in case."

David takes a moment to exit the car, a nervous frown on his face. Once Max confirms that the redhead is following, he holds the door open for him, the chime bell ringing their arrival.

"May not seem like a nice place, and I'm pretty sure this is probably a gang front, but these guys have some pretty good cheesesteaks on the cheap." He says.

The restaurant is a small, questionable, probably OSHA-violating hole-in-the-wall on the south side of town. The floor consisted of chipped black and white linoleum, there's several missing ceiling tiles, and the cashier looks like he'd served time for a variety of drug offenses…

But it really did have great cheesesteaks.

And the sketchy venue  _ had  _ to get a rise out of David. Max could already see him sweating bullets, and they'd barely taken three steps into the place. While Max knew it was kind of mean to bring the innocent camp counselor somewhere like this, he just wanted to see David act… normal again.

Hopefully, he'd be too nervous to act weird and it'll snap him out of this funk.

They quickly order and pay  _ (before  _ they get their food), taking their seats at a booth by the window. The place wasn't very busy, but even so, David was nervously glancing around the entire time.

"Um, Max, out of curiosity, how far away is this from your house?"

Max fiddles with the empty pepper shaker while staring at David, a little curious about the question.

"About… oh, maybe four blocks? Why?"

"Um, I… just didn't- I haven't really  _ been  _ to this side of town before. It doesn't seem… the safest."

Max rolls his eyes. "It's only unsafe if you're an idiot. Keep your wits about you and the sketchy part of town isn't anything to be afraid of. Don't look like a target, basically."

David looks back at him while he wrings his hands. "And… what does a target look like?"

Max raises an eyebrow, looking David up and down.

"R-right."

Eventually, the unenthused cashier brings their meals to the table, dropping them down with nothing more than a curt "Enjoy". Max digs in immediately, cutting into the thick sandwich with a plastic knife.

He spears a large section, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth and hoping to hide his own nerves. He watches David eye the meal apprehensively before picking half of the sandwich up and taking a bite. He's distracted, so Max uses this as a chance to nonchalantly bring up the issue at hand.

"So, you've been busy with camp shit? Is that why you've been so… down in the dumps lately?"

David pauses, glancing out the window before swallowing. "Um, no… I'm fine, Max. It's nothing that you really need to worry about, I guess the long list of maintenance just tired me out."

"... didn't you get back early?"

"Y-yeah."

Max takes another bite of his sandwich, distracted by David's lies. The guy wasn't good at it, he  _ knew  _ he wasn't good at it.

Was this his way of dodging the question?

"David, you…" 

Max pauses.

"You can, um… tell me anything, you know." He says, hesitantly. "I'm- you're…" 

David looks a bit surprised, but after a moment, he smiles softly.

"Thank you, Max. I really appreciate it."

Max stops his stuttering, and he can feel his face tingling as he takes another bite of his cheesesteak.

"Whatever, I'm just returning the favor, idiot."

They eat for a while longer, David looking more and more nervous as the sound of sirens, yelling, and squealing tires becomes regular background noise. 

They're both close to finishing when David starts to speak once again.

"Max, aren't you… worried, living around here?"

Max bites into his pickle, tossing his empty paper boat on top of David's. He looks out the window, eyeing David's new, pristine car as it sticks out like a sore thumb on the street.

_ Was _ he worried? At first, sure. The sound of gunshots and sirens would get to anyone, at least for the first few weeks you experience it. Max's transition to this area was pretty gradual though, so he missed the initial shock that David's currently going through.

He just decided that living here was better than living nowhere, so he was glad to move into whatever area was necessary. He  _ did  _ generally avoid this part of town when he was younger, when he didn't have his own place, but now it doesn't bother him much.

It all just becomes background noise, eventually.

Max shrugs. "I mean, of course I'm worried. Everyone's worried about where they live, right? No place is perfectly safe.” He says. “Everyone has neighbors that could be sex offenders or thieves. Even you have to worry about people stealing your shit, right?"

He was downplaying it and he knew it. The two weren't anything alike. David shakes his head, frowning sadly.

"Max, that's not… you could get _ hurt. _ Porch pirates are one thing, this…" he sighs. "I know that- that you didn't have any options when you started out, but if you'd just let me help you-"

Oh, here he goes again.

Max scowls. "David, I don't  _ need  _ your help. I don't  _ want  _ it. You're not my dad, or my boyfriend, or even my counselor anymore. You don't have any obligation to deal with me, alright?"

David shakes his head, flinching at the term  _ boyfriend. _ "I'm not offering out of a sense of responsibility or something, Max, I'm doing it because I- because I care. I really do."

Max stands, grabbing their trash and walking it towards the nearest bin. David follows.

"I  _ know  _ you care, David. You've made that obnoxiously clear."

"And I'll continue to." He says, and the lack of hesitation surprises Max. "I always have. I don't think that'll ever change."

The door chimes as they leave, and David's car is, thankfully, untouched. Max gets in on the passenger's side, and David takes the wheel for the way home.

Max, unlike the last few times that this topic's been brought up, actually considers the offer David's presented to him.

Based on the last week or so… it would be nice to live in a place that wasn't borderline condemned. Somewhere quiet, away from the city, and didn't smell like trash and asphalt. 

Or maybe David was thinking of just letting Max live with him. Based on the past week as well, he wouldn't mind that, either.

In fact, he would probably love it.

"Listen, David, I'll  _ think  _ about it, but only if you shut up, alright? Oh, and stop moping around and get back to your usual self. I'm not… I'm not really very good at cheering people up, if you couldn't tell. I mean,  _ this  _ was my way of cheering you up, and that went fucking  _ swimmingly." _

David smiles, driving out and away from the city and towards his quaint apartment.

"Oh, I don't know." He replies. "I think you're just fine at it, Max."


	25. gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

After their stint in town, David seemed pretty much like himself by the end of the night. Max wasn't exactly sure what he said to make him snap out of it, but he was at least happy he was back to normal.

And it kinda made Max happy, too.

David even asked him to stay the night, but since it was Wednesday (and the biweekly league night. Darts, pool, dice, and poker tournaments til midnight) he decided that he'd better get to driving. So, against David’s protests, he leaves with a sad goodbye. 

\- 

Wednesday’s work night was pretty tiring for Max, and seeing as he didn’t have anything to do Thursday, he decides to sleep in a bit before heading to David’s place. He knew that the guy typically did his shopping runs on Thursdays, but since he let him keep the spare key, he figured it’d be fine if he just let himself in whenever he got there.

So, at around noon, Max finally decides to get his lazy ass out of bed, shower, and drive over to David’s, forgoing breakfast and packing himself a few snacks to eat in front of the TV.

He didn’t think much of it when he drove up to the apartments to see a UPS truck parked outside of David’s building, only having to maneuver around it to get to David’s porch. The parking spot was empty, so he goes through the lobby to get inside, knowing that David usually keeps his glass door locked whenever he left.

And he had a key. Not a problem, the neighbors had to be used to his presence by now. 

He passes the UPS driver on the way out, holding the door open for the guy with a nod. He heads inside, moving to unlock the lobby door, but pauses in the entryway, deciding to go pick up whatever packages David might have today. 

And oh, did he have a few.

Max scowls at the pile of boxes and bags, about 6 of them all addressed to the idiot redhead he had a crush on. He situates them into a carryable pile and brings them inside, dropping them on the dining room table with an angry thump.

He paces around the room, scowling at the Amazon boxes as if they personally offended him. It would be  _ incredibly  _ rude of him (also, a felony?) to start opening anything, but based on David’s reaction yesterday (and also the annoying trend he seemed to have of purchasing him shit), he had an increasingly irritating suspicion that Max was the intended recipient of whatever was inside of them.

“Fucking  _ David.”  _ Max complains, and then grabs a sharp knife from the kitchen.

-

David smiles when he sees Max’s bike propped up next to his porch. He was hoping the boy would come over today, as it was an unusually nice, warm day out, and he was thinking they could go for a walk through the nature reserve. He doubted the teen would be  _ thrilled _ about the activity, but David could probably convince him with enough prying. 

He parks his car and opens his trunk, grabbing all of his bags in one arm and closing it again. He hums happily as he walks up to his porch door, finding it unlocked and sliding open with ease. 

“Max? You here?”

David looks around the living room, and Max steps out from the dining room with a scowl on his face and a knife in his hands. He crosses his arms and taps his foot unhappily.

“David, get your moronic ass in here and  _ explain _ what the fuck this all is.”

David pauses, heartbeat increasing as he glances between Max’s stance, the knife, and the dining room he came from. He places the bags on the floor, then wrings his hands nervously. What was going on?

“Um, is everything okay?” He asks, slowly following Max into the dining room. “Max?”

He turns the corner, and Max sets the knife down next to a pile of flattened boxes and plastic packaging. He glares at David, who bites his lip at the various items piled on the table.

“A jacket, more jeans, a  _ motorcycle  _ license plate cover, a pair of shoes in  _ my _ size, and- I can’t fucking believe this, but…”

He picks up a brightly colored box, shaking it in front of David. “A  _ fucking  _ smartphone!? What the fuck, David?!”

“Um,” David backs up nervously. “I can… explain? Listen-”

_ “Listen  _ my ass, David,  _ you  _ can’t even listen! What did I tell you about buying me shit?!”

Max sets the phone down, anger lining his face. He glares up and into David’s eyes, the fire behind the teen’s rather intimidating.

“Okay! Um, to be fair, I did order… most of that  _ before _ you asked me to stop, and- and I was saving them for Christmas presents!” He stutters out. Max rolls his eyes at him.

“Christmas?! David, first of all, I don’t  _ celebrate  _ holidays. Second of all, Christmas is in 3 fucking months! Almost four!”

“And, _ and _ - _ ” _ David adds, backing up further. “there were back-to-school sales! I didn’t spend a lot on anything, I promise!”

“Oh yeah?” Max asks, and he smiles up at David condescendingly. “Then tell me, how much did you spend on all of this shit so far? Don’t forget the clothes I found in the closet, and whatever else you were  _ deliberately _ hiding from me.”

“Um, oh gosh-” David says, chuckling nervously. “I- I couldn’t put a dollar amount on it Max, it was a while ago!”

“Alright, fine.” Max stops walking into David and pauses, crossing his arms again. “Let’s ballpark it then. More than $100?”

David doesn’t respond, instead looking down and to the side, avoiding eye contact. 

“Don’t lie to me, David, and don’t try to dodge. Now, tell me.  _ Over $100?” _

David winces, then hesitantly nods.

“$200?”

He nods again.

_ “$300?!” _

Yep.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” 

Max spins around suddenly, walking over to the table of items with his hands on his hips. He shakes his head and taps his foot for a little bit, looking contemplative.

“M-Max?” David asks, edging forward just slightly. “I’m- I’m sorry.” He says, and he meant it.

He really should have listened to him. If he knew it was going to upset Max this much, then he probably would have  _ actually _ remembered to cancel those orders. But…

He looks at the assortment of items. Max… really did need most of those. Winter was coming up, and if he didn’t have a proper jacket, he’d freeze on his bike. It wasn’t safe for him to be driving around a not-so-safe neighborhood without a way to contact David or the police, and his shoes were tattered beyond repair. 

Maybe he  _ wasn’t  _ really sorry. 

Max turns and looks at David as he was thinking about this, his eyes scanning the counselor’s face for signs of… something. Probably a lie. The boy sighs.

“Stupid fucking David.” Max says, and then suddenly steps forward and pulls David down by his sweatshirt, smashing their lips together with surprising force. David's eyes blow wide and, remembering his lack of restraint last time (and the fact that Max was  _ very much  _ sober now) he quickly grabs the teen’s shoulders and pushes him away.

"Max! This- this is-"

"Shut up, David." Max growls. "You want to buy me shit like this? Then this is me paying you back."

He's pulled down  _ again,  _ more forcefully this time, and when they kiss, it takes him a little longer to resist, his brain and heart running at high speeds. He whines and tries to back away, but Max just follows, stepping in turn with him and latching onto his shirt with his other hand. 

Max wasn't letting him go, keeping him in place- both hands tangled in David's clothes. David's palms still rest on the teen's shoulders, allowing David to at least  _ think _ he was attempting to protest. He was doing his best to not reciprocate, but every additional second that his lips are in contact with Max’s…

It’s another step closer to the edge.

Max's tongue moves languidly against David's lips, and it felt  _ so much  _ like the kiss he'd been thinking about,  _ fantasizing _ about.  _ So much  _ of what he'd been wanting for the past week, but wouldn't allow even the  _ thought  _ of.

His fried brain did nothing but fight with himself.  _ Wrong, wrong, wrong. More, more, more. _

They part for breath, and David shakes his head, face hot and dizzy, mind confused and contradictory.

"Max, Max we  _ can't." _

He can't. He  _ can't.  _ His conscience was screaming at him, fighting with his desires. The idea that he was allowing Max to make a terrible mistake was the only thing keeping them at bay.

Max smirks, licking his lips. It makes David  _ desperately  _ want to resume. "Oh? Why not?" He whispers, dangerous eyes flicking to his mouth.

"It's- it's  _ wrong."  _ He manages to stutter out. "You were my  _ camper.  _ I don't… I can't do this. I don't want-"

Max lets him fumble with his words for a little bit, but still keeps David's face within an inch of his, keeps their eyes locked between them.

God, David could feel the teen's hot breaths ghosting across his jawline, he could see the heated blush stretching across Max’s unreadable face. 

He always was so good at hiding his true feelings- locking his thoughts behind that cool facade.

"You  _ do  _ want, David." Max states, voice going down an octave. "I know you do. You’re the only one that you’re lying to at this point."

David shakes his head, tearing up.

"No Max, no. I'm- I'm not-"

_ God, _ why was he so weak? He couldn’t push Max away, and now he was even starting to cry. Meanwhile, Max’s expression is unbreakable, the resolve behind his blazing eyes unweiding. 

Max jerks David forward, breaking the man's tangled train of thought.

“You say no, but…” and he leans forward to whisper into the taller man’s ear-

"Last week you seemed to be singing a different tune, weren’t you?" He says. "You know, when you pinned me to the couch?"

David's heartbeat halts, eyes boring holes into Max's smug face when he pulls away.

What did he say?

The teen continues to smirk, pulling David down to stare deeply into his eyes. "Oh, don't worry, David. Although you might think otherwise, I remember every  _ second  _ of that night. You were pretty fucking enthusiastic then, and I imagine you still are, now, even though you’re  _ trying _ to hold yourself back." He says. 

David pales, taking hold of Max's wrists and doing his best to draw back, the accusation snapping him to reality.

"No, I- I didn't… you were drunk!"

Max rolls his eyes at the weak excuse. "Sure, I was definitely drunk, but I wasn't blackout." He says, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Deny it all you want, but I'm pretty sure  _ extended make-out sessions  _ are a pretty good indicator that someone's into you. Oh, and one more,  _ very  _ important point-"

He slowly backs David out into the living room.

_ "You  _ were completely,  _ absolutely  _ sober. No questionable actions made due to  _ your _ lack of inhibitions."

And he was right, of course.

David wanted this, even if he refused to admit it.

Max pushes his lips and body flush against his counselor and edges them towards the couch. David does his best to push back, but feels his brain being slowly melted to mush at every movement of Max's lips, every caress up his spine.

It felt so good. It felt so good, and David was so  _ scared.  _

He moans against his will, but it turns into a slight sob at the end, still fighting weakly against the pleasure.

He slides his hands down Max's arms, clutching his sleeves in a death grip. His lips are toyed with by a tongue as soft as putty, Max nipping them periodically and sending sparks up his spine. 

After a few moments of this, he realizes with shame that his underwear were feeling painfully tight- a result of every skilled touch he was receiving.

He feels the armrest of the couch hit the back of his knees and grabs onto Max in shock before being gently lowered onto the cushions by strong arms. 

Heart beating a mile a minute, he looks up at Max once they break away.

The teen chuckles, looking down at David with a hungry smile.

"This feels a little familiar, doesn't it?"

_ "Max,  _ please…" he sobs, shaking his head back and forth. "I can't. I can't, I can't."

But he wanted to, he so, so wanted to.

Max frowns, then leans down on top of him with his arms propped up beside his face. He lies his knee beside David's waist and bends down, rubbing his face against the nape of his neck.

"I don't- I don't want to hurt you." He breathes, woefully drinking in the feeling of Max's body against his own.

"You're not hurting me, David." He says. "I want this, you want me- you just have to admit it." 

David whines, and Max leans back to look his former counselor in the eyes. He sighs. "We're not doing anything wrong, idiot." He whispers gently. "And, even if we were, who the fuck cares? It's our business, nobody else's."

David pushes his face into Max's shoulder, rubbing his damp eyes into the threadbare fabric of his t-shirt. He squirms against the teen's body, the warmth incredibly tempting.

"I don't want to take advantage of you." David responds. "I don't want you to make this  _ mistake." _

Max huffs a laugh, rubbing his face into the counselor's neck. "David, I've made so many fucking mistakes it's insane.  _ This  _ isn't a mistake. It's- it's a dream. And you really think that  _ this  _ is you taking advantage of me?" He asks. He rises for a moment, looking at David. "If anything, it's the opposite. Do you think I'm taking advantage of  _ you?" _

David shakes his head vigorously. No, Max wasn't the problem, Max was the best thing to happen to David in a while.

He  _ wanted  _ Max, even if he thought himself disgusting for it.

"Good." Max finishes. "Then shut the fuck up."

Max presses his lips into David's  _ hard. _ It wasn't a light kiss anymore, not in the slightest. It was a kiss heavy with with passion, desire, relief, and care.

He moans into Max's lips, reluctantly kissing back and damning himself for it. He raises one of his legs, bumping it into the back of Max's thigh to push him up and into his arms, wrapping them around the teen's waist.

He feels Max smile into the kiss again, and something between a sob and a moan bubbles out of David's throat. Everything that he was doing, everything that was happening, he was so unsure. 

On the one hand, he wanted Max to be happy. He wanted to be with him, and, despite his protests, the more carnal side of him  _ wanted  _ this. Hot hands roaming up his sides, Max's tongue exploring every crevice of his mouth like he wants to memorize it, every time Max's body would graze against his dick- it was heavenly. He loved it.

He loved  _ him. _

On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel like everything he was doing, everything that was getting  _ done  _ to him, was a consequence of the struggles Max had to endure- a consequence of the drugs, the sex work, the lack of care and love from anyone in his life. He couldn't help but think of that 10-year-old boy on Parents Day telling him that nobody in his life had ever cared.

He couldn't help but worry he was taking advantage of that.

This is all  _ beside  _ the fact that he was his camper, that he could  _ clearly remember  _ a 10-year-old version of Max. The kid was barely 18, and here he was touching David's body, hitting all of his weak spots like he built it himself. 

He saw the boy as a  _ son  _ at one point.

David chokes out a sob when he feels his dick harden even  _ more  _ from those thoughts.

He's disgusting.

Max presses a hand onto David's groin, and instead of backing away, he haphazardly thrusts into the touch, a moan tearing from his throat and betraying his conflicting thoughts. Max chuckles, caressing him again, drawing another groan from David.

"Max-" David whines "please, I- I-"

Max's mouth twists into a smile. He knew he was breaking him, he knew he was winning, and David was caring less and less as his body responds more and more.

"Brace yourself." Max warns, and David tenses as he's effortlessly pulled off of the couch, lifted into Max's arms, and then dropped onto the cool comforter of his bed with a surprised yelp.

And in seconds he's being kissed again, and his head's spinning, and he wants Max to touch him again- he moans, a  _ "Please, Max-"  _ sliding out of his mouth between breaths.

"Are you still fighting it, or do you want more? Can't fucking tell with you-" Max mumbles, and leans down to press his mouth to David's clothed cock. The man's breath hitches, finally looking down to meet Max's eyes as he mouths the area, and the sight is breathtakingly intoxicating.

He watches those piercing green eyes bore into his very soul, and before he knows it, he's taking a tentative thrust up, watching Max's head bob from his movements.

"Mmm." Max whispers into his dick. "Good."

The relief is minimal- David can't feel much beneath the fabric besides his painfully hard dick somehow straining even  _ more  _ against his jeans…

So he wants more. 

He was too far gone to hate himself for it.

He knows that thought somehow shows itself on his face, because he can slowly feel Max's lips twitch into a smile and his eyes narrow in triumph. 

"David~" he moans, and the redhead's hips buck forward in response. "Admit to me you want this."

He knows that Max doesn't need this confirmation in the slightest, he could tell perfectly well by the dick absentmindedly grinding into his flawless face that David wanted it.

No, he needed David to admit it to himself. He needed David to stop lying to himself.

"Maxxxxx-" he groans, reaching down a hand to caress the side of his camper's face.  _ God  _ was he beautiful. "I can't…"

Max leans into the touch, mouth falling a small amount. "You need to, David." He says. "You have to say it. Please?"

Max's eyes peer up at his counselor with a pleading gaze.

David realizes much too late that there's a touch of fear behind those eyes, too.

Max didn't want to hurt David, didn't  _ want  _ to pressure him into something he didn't want to do. He was a perceptive kid- he knew what feelings were swirling around in David's mind right now, the war he was waging within himself. Of course, he was privy to a specific answer, but he knew he wouldn't object if David gave him a firm  _ no. _

Max sighs, crawling up David and giving him a light, slow kiss. It takes him a second, but David responds with care.

Max pulls away. "What's stopping you, David?" He asks, and David shakes his head, unable to answer.

Max's eyes flick around David's face for a few moments before he looks out the window.

"If what's stopping you is anything but either of our feelings, then those reasons shouldn't matter." He says, looking back at David.

"I get that I'm young, I get that you were my counselor, but I honestly- fuck. I'm just… so much happier here than I am doing anything else. I'm not doing this because- because you're taking advantage of me or some other fucked-up reason, I'm doing this because I want to. Because I want to be here with you."

He shifts a little, and David can tell that talking about his feelings makes Max uncomfortable. Nevertheless, the teen continues.

"Any external bullshit doesn't matter. I know that I want this, and to me, the only other thing that matters is whether you want this, and you should feel the same."

David thinks this over for a second.

He knew that he wanted this. He knew his body and mind were responding in ways that were unparalleled to any other experience he'd had in the past. He knew that the only thing holding him up was the idea that he was doing something wrong, or that he was hurting Max.

But he just heard that he wasn't, and he couldn't find a hint of a lie in Max's eyes.

And so, aside from that, it was the fact that this was wrong- society's moral compass  _ said  _ it was wrong. 

But that's external, isn't it?

He looks at Max, and he feels an overwhelming warmth in his chest at the idea of being with him- him being safe, him being happy, and David being there for him every step of the way.

_ That _ was how he felt.

His heart rate and breathing pick up, and as he reaches to caress Max's face, he's incredibly scared. His hand shakes. Max doesn't move towards him, and David's happy for that.

He needed to do this on his own.

He feels his hand tremble against Max's jaw as he presses their lips together, and his breathing hitches. He sucks in a shaky breath, and then Max presses back, letting David lean on his stability.

He steps over the edge, Max holding him all the way down, wherever it might lead.

"Max." He whispers, still hesitant. "I- I love you."

Max smiles- a real, genuine smile, despite the uncertainty in David’s voice.

"I love you too, David."


	26. relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go you animals. almost 6k words, have fun and play safe.

He steps over the edge, Max holding him all the way down, wherever it might lead.

"Max." He whispers, still hesitant. "I- I love you."

Max smiles- a real, genuine smile, despite the uncertainty in David’s voice.

"I love you too, David."

And, he supposes, that's all he needs.

They kiss again, and David notes with a painful certainty that he was still  _ incredibly  _ hard, the head of his dick rubbing itself raw in his pants. Despite this, he thrusts up into Max's own heat, who lets out a breathy moan in response.

"David."

"Max."

The younger of the two reaches down to rub against David, the older hissing and continuing to thrust- chasing the pleasure.

It was like a dam had been broken- now that David had admitted it, he was finally allowing himself to  _ feel  _ what Max was doing, every touch an electric current exciting everything in his body.

On top of that, he hadn't even realized how pent up he was. He was desperate.

"Max," he moans.  _ "please-" _

Based on the look on his face, Max was more than happy to oblige, abruptly kneeling on the bed to remove his shirt in one swift movement. He seemed as frantic as David was, wanting-  _ needing  _ whatever they were willing to give to each other.

Which was, probably, everything.

Despite the hurried movements, David gets a brief moment to gawk at Max's flushed, hot skin and defined musculature. He didn't really expect Max to have any muscle, so he was surprised and delighted to see some sharp indentations of highly-toned definition in his chest, arms, and waist. 

He was perfect. Lean. Efficient. Gorgeous.

While he was fawning, Max bends over to tug at David's own clothes. He swiftly unbuttons his pants with practiced skill, running both hands down the redhead's ass as he pulls the jeans down, earning another hiss that he drinks with a lidded, predatory gaze.

He looks up at David, looking as if he's considering something. 

David moans, wanting some sort of contact, anything at all. His dick twitches in his tented boxer briefs, a large wet spot at the tip. Max smirks, and that devilish look?  _ God,  _ it might be the end of David.

Max puts a light hand on his counselor's groin, only the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs stopping skin-to-skin contact. He rubs a slow trail up and down, gradually shifting the rest of his body up to be face-to-face with David again.

_ "David,"  _ he growls, and David feels his hot breath on his face. "do  _ you _ want to fuck  _ me,  _ or should  _ I _ fuck  _ you?" _

David whines, the question catching him off-guard as he thrusts up into Max's hand. He didn't know how to answer that, how to  _ begin  _ to answer that. He'd only ever been with females before, and while he was clearly at least bi, he didn't know the first thing about this- but  _ jeez,  _ the way the lewd words roll out of Max's mouth- he just wanted to do something,  _ anything. _

"I don't know, I don't know-  _ Maxxxx~"  _ he whines, trying to work the torturous grinding into a slow rhythm.

Max smiles, then thinks for a moment. "I'll leave it a surprise." He says, and David gasps as his dick is grabbed with purpose.

He didn't care, he just wanted Max to do  _ something. _

He just wanted  _ Max. _

The teen slowly bends down again, and David presses the back of his head into the pillow, pulling at the sheets just to have something his restless, squirming body could do. He closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Max's hand on his dick, on his fingertips gliding beneath the hem of his shirt.

Max cups David's cock with both hands, slowly drawing it out of the tight confines of his underwear. The counselor peeks out from behind the pillows just in time to feel it breech, and Max hovers it in front of his face with what seems to be admiration.

"Wow David, I'm impressed." He says, delicately dragging his fingers down the shaft and over the tip,  _ just  _ enough to tease. "You're surprisingly well-endowed. And nicely trimmed, too. Are you sure you weren't expecting this?"

David squirms under the touch, pouting and feeling embarrassed by the lewd comments. He shakes his head, breath hitching as Max swipes his thumb across the wet tip of his dick.

"Max, that's, _ah-"_ he moans, and Max smiles. "that's not very n-nice…"

He laughs, and David's sensitive head can feel the breaths running across it. "David, I'm  _ complimenting  _ you, moron." He says. "Plus, who knew the happy-go-lucky, innocent camp counselor had such a  _ huge dick?"  _

_ "Max!" _ David scolds, but before he can protest even more, pleasure jolts throughout his entire body. "Ah-  _ hah!" _

Max pumps David's dick with strong, sudden strokes, and he sees stars. Whatever he was going to say gone to the wind, he collapses back into the bed, arms and legs squirming, trying to find something to brace themselves against as David loses it.

"What, are you gonna scold me?  _ 'Language, Max.'" _ Max mocks. "'Don't say such  _ inappropriate _ things while you  _ suck my dick.  _ Don't tell me how this is the  _ biggest, thickest _ rod you've ever taken.'"

David pants, hard, struggling to get oxygen into his abused lungs. Already, this was the best he'd ever felt- Max's dirty-talking and touches making him feel a slew of emotions that somehow mixed to make this the most pleasurable thing he's experienced. 

_ Wait, _ he thinks,  _ while he sucks my…? _

A warm heat engulfs the tip of his dick, and he focuses on Max just in time to see and feel him suddenly take it in his mouth almost all the way to the hilt. David thrusts up into it on reflex, and while Max is surprised, he rocks his head with it, choking down the rest and quickly setting a pace.

"Ah- hah,  _ Max!"  _ David cries. He was already close to finishing with just him  _ stroking _ it, if he did this-

He releases his death-grip on the sheets to hold onto Max's hair, pushing him down farther onto his needy cock. He didn't even realize what he was  _ doing  _ at the time, only focusing on how  _ amazingly good  _ he was feeling right now with Max's mouth wrapped around his dick.

Despite David taking control, Max still glides and swirls his tongue over the shaft, sucking and licking as he pleases, doing his best to keep pace with David's frantic thrusts. A part of David worries about hurting the teen, but the enthusiastic moans vibrating from the throat of his younger lover easily soothe that concern as quickly as it came.

After a few moments of this, the pressure builds and releases itself directly down Max's throat. David pulls down on Max's hair, unintentionally forcing him to deep-throat it as far as it'll go.

Max's eyes tear up and roll to the back of his head, and David can feel Max struggling to swallow around his dick. The feeling and the sight are orgasmic, and he keeps his eyes and hands locked on the teen as wave after wave of come shoots down his throat.

"Max-  _ ah-  _ I'm sorry, just-" David apologizes through his moans, trying (and failing) to keep still while he rides out his orgasm. After he's finished, he blinks, and then quickly releases Max's hair with a yelp, allowing the boy to rise.

_ "Ohmygod-  _ Max, I'm so sorry, I-"

Max coughs, wipes his lips, then curses. "Shit David," he coughs, "give a guy some warning. I might be good at this, but I didn't think I could take  _ all  _ of you right away. Plus, I wanted to-"

"Keep going?" David blurts out, panting. He nods, frantically, eyes still glazed over with arousal. "I can- I can keep going,  _ please." _

Max blinks a moment, then chuckles, letting go of David's dick and crawling up the redhead's body. "How old are you? Jesus, I'm starting to worry about what I got myself into."

David thrusts into Max's crotch, who hisses. Once he feels the teen's still-hard member,  _ he _ begins to reharden,  _ if _ he even went soft to begin with.

He's always had a short refractory period. He never thought it would matter.

Max smirks slyly, probably basking in David's needy pants. "Take off your clothes, David. I want to see you strip."

David wordlessly follows the command, a sliver of self-consciousness worming into his mind, but one look at Max's adoring, hungry stare dismisses that almost immediately. He kicks off his pants and his ruined boxer-briefs, but struggles to rid himself of his sweat-damp shirt while lying down.

Growing impatient, Max immediately advances back onto David once his clothes are (mostly) off. Their lips join once more, and while David can clearly taste himself in Max's mouth, he can't bring himself to care in the slightest.

In fact, the kiss brings back the heat tenfold, an achy arousal working him back up.

With David's hands still above his head and tangled in his shirt, Max takes the opportunity to back off, rub on David’s sensitive groin, and  _ really  _ look at his body, drinking in every last muscle on his former counselor.

"Jesus, David, you need to show this shit off more."

He slides a heavy hand across his stomach, down his thighs, and David squirms under the contact, letting out breathy gasps and moans as Max's fingertips press beside the sensitive areas.

At this point, David is almost fully hard again, panting and just  _ wanting  _ to be with Max, to touch him, to…

To have sex with him. He wanted it. He admitted it.

Max quickly dips his hand to the floor beside the bed, pulling his wallet from his pants pocket. While David slowly frees his arms and does his best to kick his pants off the bed, Max pulls out two small squares tucked between some cash.

_ "Max,  _ you're not supposed to keep those in there…" David whines, and Max rolls his eyes.

"It's the most convenient place for them, now shut the fuck up and close your eyes."

David frowns, muttering out a quiet "Language." before following orders, using both of his hands to obediently cover his eyes. He feels Max shift above him some before he feels something warm and wet being dragged across his neck.

It takes him a second to realize that Max was licking him.

"Ah! M-Max, nh~"

David stifles back more moans as he feels Max's tongue and mouth explore his body. His neck, his jaw, his collarbone, his chest. He fidgets, wishing that Max would stop and pay special attention to any one area instead of teasing him along many, but he was perfectly happy with listening to Max's own hums and moans that we're escaping during his play. 

"Max- mmmh…” he moans his name like a prayer, hoping to move things along with his voice while still keeping his hands pressed tight to his face. 

There's a part of him- most of him, actually, that desperately wants to swap the scenario. He wants to dote over Max, run his hands up and down his toned body, watch him squirm as David learns and memorizes each one of his weak spots. He wants to see Max forget his worries, forget his struggles.

"Ah, shoot..." He curses. He's pretty darn far gone, isn't he?

Max chuckles as he dips lower, and David can feel hot breaths hitting his dick. It's the only warning he gets before he's engulfed in wet warmth.

"Hah- Maaaxxx!"

David grabs onto his own hair, digging the heels of his hands into his eye sockets to prevent him from grabbing onto the boy above him again. Before he can start jerking up into Max's mouth for the second time within ten minutes, the kid presses a heavy hand into his hipbone to keep David steady. He slides his tongue around the base of his shaft, following the strokes down with his hand.

"Ah!" He yelps, "Max-! You're gonna-"

Max pops his mouth off of his cock, then keeps it steady within his cool fist. "You better not, fucker. I'm not done yet."

He pumps the slickness once, teasingly slowly, before David feels Max shift, the majority of the weight gone from David's body.

He feels the bed rock and tilt for a few moments, and while David was curious, he kept his hands obediently over his eyes, even despite the throbbing of his neglected cock.

After a few seconds, the bed stills. "You wanna look now?" Max asks, and David nods, hesitantly removing his hands from his eyes.

Above him sat Max, on his knees, hovering completely naked over David's rock hard cock with a glistening slickness between his thighs. He only gets a few seconds to process what's about to happen when the boy descends, tightness and warmth and pressure completely surrounding his needy dick.

"A-ahh, yes-!" Max moans, and he looks down at himself with lidded eyes. David's frozen in shock, the pleasure and scene almost too much to bear. He clutches the sheets with white knuckles, eyes rolling to the back of his head with just how  _ good  _ it all feels.

_ "Hah,  _ David- you, mmm!"

He inches down, taking deep, heavy breaths as he braces himself on David's stomach. 

"I'm not sure I can- ahn!"

David stares, breaths puffing in and out of his nose at a frantic pace, eyes wide and unfocused.

"Max- Max...!" He breathes, gingerly lifting his shaking hands to rest them on Max's hips. For a moment, Max seems concerned, like David's going to force him down once again, but he does his best to keep still, to keep his touch gentle.

Granted, if Max  _ hadn't _ given him that look, he probably would've done it.

David has to force his twitchy hips to stay still, electing to instead stare entranced at Max's naked body. While Max had complimented David on... a variety of things, he couldn't find a single flaw with him, either. 

Max's low moans are music to David's ears, and he's honestly very impressed with his self-restraint right now. 

"M-Max…" he growls, pressing his fingers into Max's hips- he doesn't push down, but he hopes that the pressure gets the message across.

"Da-avidddd…" he groans, and eventually, finally _ , finally,  _ he lets gravity take him, fully sheathing David inside him. 

A proud, blushed smile grows on Max's face once he realizes this fact. He looks into David's eyes, his own narrowing in victory.

"Hah… it's- it's in." Max breathes. David moans in response, already twitching his hips despite Max's hold.

Max smiles. "Have some- some patience, David." He stutters. "If you had your way, you'd end up breaking me in half."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" David pleads, shaking his head but unable to tear his eyes away from the caramel Adonis in front of him. "you're just- it feels so,  _ so…" _

"Good?" Max finishes, and he rolls his hips to drive the point home.

Fireworks shoot through David's dick, and he uses his thighs to move Max in that same way a second time.

"Ah!" Max cries. "Daviiid~"

"Max-!"

Max begins to move, to rise, bracing his hands against David's hip bones. It's slow, torturous, and once he reaches the peak of his height, David's body takes over and he snaps his hips upwards, fully spearing Max once again on his shaft.

Max yelps in surprised euphoria, transitioning into a moan shortly after. David groans, the stimulation exciting every nerve in his body.

The younger boy pants, doing his best to rise and fall slowly, trying to create a rhythm. His rock-hard cock was slowly bobbing between them, hypnotizing David as he gradually picks up speed. 

David finally uses his hands to facilitate Max's movement, digging his fingers into his hips for grip. Max, with David's help, starts moving faster, panting from either the effort or the feeling, and David can't even comprehend the scene going on around him. He tries to thrust up, pick up speed, but they could only go so fast in this position.

David screws his brows together.

He wants more.

He  _ needs  _ more.

"Maxxxxx" he hisses out, and before Max can respond, David grabs his waist, pulling him down and flipping them over in a series of swift movements.

Max is stunned, his moans interrupted to stutter out a question, the twist and the emptiness disorienting. "Hah?! David, what-" 

David shakes his head, grabbing the back of Max's knees and staring down at his shocked face all starry-eyed. "I'm sorry-" he says. "I can't- I need you, Max."

Max hurriedly reaches for the back of David's neck, wanting to do something to remain in some semblance of control. "D-David?  _ Ah-!  _ Wait! _ " _

David looks down, shaking his head as he lines himself back up with Max's hole. He presses the head of his dick in slowly, eliciting a series of breathy moans from his younger partner. Max's eyes roll to the back of his head, and David's brows draw together in intent focus.

"Oh god, Max, you're so-  _ ah,  _ so tight!"

Max doesn't respond, only digging his nails into David's shoulders as he's slowly filled once again.

David's head breaches that tight ring of muscle, and once he starts to feel himself being sucked in by Max's warmth again… and as he feels the nails rake down his back in the most pleasurable way-

Something in him snaps, all restraint, hesitation, guilt, and worry simply dissolving in a puff of smoke.

He starts thrusting, setting his own brutal pace and giving Max zero time to adjust or prepare or do anything but moan and see stars as David's dick grinds back and forth over and over and  _ over  _ against his prostate. David on the other hand, chases that pleasure he'd desired for this past week, enjoying the way Max was squirming and twitching around him, loving the way Max's mouth hangs open in a silent scream of ecstasy, the occasional yelp or moan of David's name all he can force himself to vocalize.

"Ah- hah! Fuck, David, there! Ah!"

David adjusts, trying to find that one spot that makes Max's back arch and his voice stutter- and once he does, he does his best to hit it as relentlessly as possible.

It's so good, so  _ amazingly good,  _ David thinks. He can't help but wonder why he ever fought against this in the first place. All he can think of right now is the pure bliss that comes with hearing Max's delicious voice, by feeling his hot skin engulf him in flames

"Fah, f-fuck, Max… hah." David swears. "You're perfect, so,  _ so  _ perfect."

Max's lidded eyes widen through his dicked-down haze, blush spreading across his cheeks even wider than it already was. "David? You-!"

Max doesn't get to finish his sentence, devolving it into a series of moans as David continues to pick up speed, snapping his hips forward harder and stronger as he closes the gap to his release.

"Ah! David-" he manages to choke out. "t-touch me,  _ please." _

All he could think about was this dream come true. All he could think about was the writhing, moaning, smiling boy beneath him, the feeling of happiness of Max being  _ his. _ He wordlessly follows instructions, running a thumb along Max's dick before carressing it in his palm.

Max keens, back arching and hips twisting, and David's eyes widen at the intense reaction. He does his best to focus, timing his pumps with his thrusts, watching Max's face and listening to the absolutely obscene sounds he was making, focusing more on his partner than his own pleasure.

This was too addicting.  _ Max  _ was too addicting.

"David, I'm-" Max whines, squirming as David gives his dick a tight squeeze in response. "Ah! Gonna come- hah~"

David nods, feeling the pressure within himself building as well. "Me- me too."

"I love you, David." Max breathes out, and they lock eyes.

He's beautiful, and David smiles between breaths. "I- I love you too-! Max!"

David slams his hips into Max's a final time, in the same motion leaning down and capturing his smaller lover in a deep kiss. Max moans into his mouth as they finish together, arms engulfing them in an intense embrace. Max's release spurts between them, making both of their bellies sticky with come, but they hardly care. All that matters is the feeling, their mouths, and every inch of skin that was set alight and pressed together.

They break apart and then pant together, breaths perfectly in sync as they stare into eachother's eyes and bask in the afterglow. David touches his forehead to his partner's, and Max smirks.

"You- hah-" he breathes. "you swore, fucker." He says, and David winces.

"Um, yes?" David responds. "I'm sorry, it- it just kind of slipped-"

Max, arms still wrapped around David's neck, pulls him down into a tender kiss. It's warm, and it makes David's heart flutter. He melts into it.

They part, and Max laughs. "Moron, don't apologize, it's hot." He says. "I'm such a good lay I can even make  _ you  _ lose it- in more ways than one, apparently."

David pouts a little bit, but he can feel his erection slowly waning, so he decides to sit up and pull his sensitive self out. Max lets out a shaky breath followed by a moan, and David looks down at his dick in mild confusion.

"When did you get a- a condom on me, Max?"

Max looks down, huffing a laugh. "When did you turn into an insatiable sex beast?" He asks, waving a hand in the air. "The point is, it doesn't matter- I prepped myself and you didn't notice, either. I  _ told _ you it'd be a surprise."

David winces again, rubbing the slick substance between his fingers before running that first comment through his head again. His anxiety immediately kicks into overdrive, and he hovers over Max apologetically.

"Max! You- I'm sorry, I just-" he scans the boy's body, fluttering his hands over his abused hipbones and wrists, red-tinted spots already appearing there. "I couldn't- I'm so, so sorry…!"

Max seems to sense the panic blooming inside of David, groaning. "David, calm down! I'm fine- better than fine, actually. I was a little caught off-guard by your huge fucking dick, but it's not like you hurt me, okay?"

He flops back onto the bed, grabbing David's wrist and dragging him down with him. "It was… yeah, it felt pretty damn good, alright?"

"B-but-" David stutters, "your waist- I left… I left marks, just like-"

Max glances down to his hipbones, poking at the sensitive areas gingerly. 

"Don't hurt. The only thing that's actually sore is my ass, but that's to be expected. Also, you might want to take a look at your back when you get the chance."

David can imagine what he looks like, angry red lines decorating his shoulder blades and stomach.

Though, he still can't help but feel the crushing guilt return, as well as that nagging feeling that they were doing something incredibly wrong. That  _ he  _ was doing something incredibly wrong.

Max glances between his eyes, and neither of them say anything for a few moments. Max seems to contemplate something before sighing again, sitting up with a wince.

"I gotta do fuckin' everything, huh?" He mumbles, and then takes wobbly steps out towards the hallway.

"M-Max?" David calls, and he sits up in bed as well, moving to follow him.

"Lie down, asshole!" Max turns, pointing a finger in his direction. "I'll be right back, so relax."

David whines, lying back down in bed as Max slowly makes his way to the bathroom. He wasn't really listening to him during their act, so he wanted to listen to him now.

He was hoping that he hadn't breached any of Max's boundaries during their joining.

Speaking of- David needed to remember to wash these sheets. 

Ah, and take off the condom, he forgot he was still wearing that.

Max returns briefly, holding a damp washcloth and glancing at David struggling to remove the latex from his groin. Max swats David's hands away, using the washcloth to help pinch and slide the condom off with ease. Tying it off, he disposes it in a pile of tissue before running David's skin over with the warm, damp fabric.

While it felt incredibly nice to be taken care of, he couldn't help but feel the guilt swirl through his gut at every pass.  _ He  _ should be taking care of Max,  _ he  _ should be apologizing.

What was he  _ doing? _

"Max, you don't have to-"

"Shut up, idiot. I do what I want." He says, tossing the washcloth on the floor. His voice wavers a bit, and David notices his eyes drooping slightly, exhaustion from their act probably taking over.

As expected, Max collapses into David's chest, nuzzling himself into the crook of his arm and yanking the covers over the two of them. He wraps an arm around the counselor, and only looks up at him for a few seconds before David catches the hint and drapes his arm over the younger's shoulder.

Max hugs him a little tighter after he does that, a relaxed sigh slipping out of his throat. David's stomach flutters, easing into the touch.

It was nice. Incredibly nice. David looks down at the tired Max, wanting to do nothing more than pull him closer, card his hands through his hair, and tell him how much he cares for him.

So, after a brief moment, he does just that, earning another contented sigh and smile.

"Oh, Max."

He slips his hair out of his ponytail, letting it fall to his shoulders. He toustles it, giving Max some relief. After a few seconds, Max reaches up to intertwine their fingers together, pulling David's hand close to his chest.

David smiles, dropping his head into the black curls in front of him.

Then, as the moment fades, his mind slowly supplies him question after question, the anxiety slithering back into his mind.

_ Did… did that just happen? Was it wrong? Did he enjoy it? I hope I wasn't too rough. _

_ How long should we lie here? Is he still mad about the gifts? Should I get him water? _

_ Will we do it again? _

_ Does this mean we're dating?  _

**_Should_ ** _ we be dating? _

David clenches his jaw, a quiet whine escaping his throat without his knowledge. Max shifts, rubbing his head across David's chest in annoyance.

"What's wrong with you, David?" He mumbles, a worried frown stretching across his features. His eyes slowly open, blinking up at David in concern.

"Relax. Enjoy the moment, okay?"

David shakes his head, feeling his arm clutch Max's even tighter. "How can I… how can I just relax after that?" He asks. "What… what do we do now?"

Max slowly backs away, positioning himself on David's pillow to be able to look at him properly, bright teal eyes uncharacteristically soft and concerned. The two of them are still incredibly close, their breaths intermingling between them.

"What do you  _ want  _ to do?"

David looks away, biting his lip.

He can feel Max scanning his face, his own remaining carefully expressionless. Noticing David's hesitation, Max continues quietly.

"Do you want to pretend it never happened?"

David shakes his head. That wouldn't be good for either of them, honestly.

"Do you want me to go home?"

He shakes his head more vigorously. No, of course not. He wanted Max to stay here… as long as possible, really.

"Do you want me to stay?"

He nods. Of course.

"Do you want to do it again?"

He hesitates, blushes, then, after a little bit, nods. Max smirks.

There's a pause, and then Max asks one more thing.

"Do you want to… date?"

David didn't know the answer to that one. He blushes again, avoiding eye contact.  _ Did _ he want to date?

He enjoyed Max's company, he enjoyed… what they just did together. He was protective of him, cared about him. He wanted to make sure he was in his life for the rest of it, and he wanted him to be safe.

He wanted him to be happy, too.

And in comparison to the other relationships he was in, these feelings were leagues more intense. He had Max on his mind every day, wanted to hug him, hold him constantly, even if the idea still bothered him, even if he was forcing himself to draw back now.

_ Those _ thoughts, the possibility that this  _ wasn't  _ okay, that was the only thing barring him from jumping headfirst into it. Was this okay? What would the people at camp think? Gwen? His mother? Campbell? Max's family too, if they ever found out. While a 12 year age gap wasn't the worst thing in the world, the fact that he  _ knew him as a child  _ was… pretty bad, no matter how you cut it.

But he could genuinely say that those feelings didn't appear then. He had zero interest in… children.

It was just Max. His personality, his intelligence, his determination, his emotion, the struggles he overcame, and his passion.

Well, and the fact that he was… physically attractive. Strong. Probably not as strong as David, but strong nonetheless,  _ especially  _ emotionally.

Further solidifying the fact that he really wasn't a kid anymore.

Max seems to notice his hesitation, and his brows knit together.

"The question is if  _ you _ want to, David." Max says, sternly. "Same as before, nothing else matters."

David bows his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

He  _ did _ want to.

He wanted to keep Max safe, he wanted to be by his side, he wanted to simply exist together, waking up each morning to a familiar face.

Yeah, he did want to. And honestly? God…

_ Fuck  _ the consequences.

David nods, his eyes still screwed up, but the motion was sure.

He expects Max to say something to that, but it never comes. He almost opens his eyes when he feels a slow, gentle shuffling edging towards him. A hand rests on the back of his head, and he's slowly turned onto his side, pulled into Max's chest.

It's warm. Safe. Comfortable. 

"I'm just... worried." David whispers, feeling a strong arm snake behind him. Max nods.

"Yeah." He responds. "I wouldn't expect anything else. I could really fuck everything up for you."

David shakes his head.  _ "You  _ wouldn't, Max. Other people would."

Ones that make rash assumptions, blanket generalizations. People who judge unfairly, who don't know the whole story.

"Yeah, you're right."

They sit like that for a while longer, and David gently wraps his arms around Max's torso. Max gradually pulls him closer, and soon their bodies are flush once again.

"Max-" David begins, rubbing his tired eyes into Max's chest. "If we do this, then I want you to move in with me." He says. "On top of that, no more sex work. I can't just stand by and watch while you have to endure anything like that."

He feels Max tense, and then draw away from him. He looks down at David with wide eyes.

"You want me to live with you?" He asks, and it's in such a small, hopeful, unsure voice it makes David tear up.

He smiles, nodding. "Yeppers. I want to help you, Max, that'll never change."

Max looks confused for a bit, shaking his head and avoiding eye contact. He looks contemplative, but then worried.

"David, I- I can't."

"Why not?" He asks.

"I don't- I don't want to be a burden."

David purses his lips at this, a soft frown creasing his mouth. He pulls Max in this time, pressing him into his neck and holding him close.

"You won't ever be a burden, Max. Not to me."

"But-"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to, either."

"David-"

"I want you here, with me, every day. Not only do I just want your company, but it also worries me when you're out, living in a place that isn't safe or warm, especially as winter comes."

"...It's not that bad, David." Max says, but it's hesitant.

"I know that's what you think, but it really is bad, Max. I did some research on that area, and the crime is through the roof. The entire time we were eating there were sirens, and you even  _ admit _ that it's a dangerous place, even if you play it off as a joke."

Max looks away, thinking for a moment. His eyes shine towards David's, a number of emotions swirling within them.

"You... really do want me here?"

David doesn't miss a beat. "Yes, more than I've wanted anything in… a very long time." 

Max sighs, then nods. "Okay." He says, and David's resulting smile is overwhelming.

He glances away. "And I'll quit… working, too. I still want to drive though, at least until I snag a decent job down here. I'll clean, too, and-"

David stops him. "This is me telling you right now, you aren't obligated to do  _ anything _ at all, okay? Just you being here is enough for me. If you ever feel like you  _ want _ to help out, feel free, but you never,  _ ever  _ need to."

Max nods. "Thanks, David. I mean it. "

David smiles, then pulls Max into another warm hug. "I know you do, Max."

The voice was still there, eating at him slowly.

But it was smothered, dulled by the sound of Max's relieved sighs and small smiles. David figured that, in time, there would be a point where he wouldn't hear it at all.

So, David kissed Max, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.


	27. nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, this virus thing hit my country pretty bad, everyone on my end is safe though, so no worries!

Max lies in bed, studying the patterns of David's ceiling intently.

He'd been lying like this for almost a half an hour now. Stark naked, alone, thoughtful, and only slightly cold. He had planned to get up, move, go help David with the groceries and whatever other chores needed to be done, but he couldn't seem to will himself to budge. He wouldn't dare, else he shatter the delicate reality he'd built around himself in this dreamlike state.

He blinks a few times, turning to gaze at the light coming through the window. It felt strange that it was only early afternoon. He clenches and unclenches his fists at his sides, feeling his blunt nails press into his palms.

Everything felt so real, but so unbelievable at the same time.

And now that it finally happened, he was second-guessing himself. Of course.

_ "Max?"  _ A knock at the door.  _ "You awake?" _

Max clears his throat, relaxing his hands and shoving the troubling thoughts out of his mind. "Yeah."

The door opens, and David walks in, a bright smile across his face. God, was he fucking beautiful.

"Groceries are put away, but the ice cream melted. It’s not amazing refrozen, but we can always do milkshakes!”

Max sits up in bed, the blanket sliding down to his waist. "Fine by me." He says, rubbing his eyes.

David fidgets, running a hand through his hair. "If you don't have plans, I thought up some stuff to do for the rest of the day!" He says. "Or, I suppose we could just lie around the house."

Max leans back, thunking his head against the headrest. While it did sound nice, he had more important things to be doing now that his living situation had been suddenly changed. 

Now that everything had changed, actually.

"Shouldn't I like, go tell my landlord that I'm moving out or something?" He asks. "Don't wanna be paying on that dump longer than I have to."

David shrugs. "While I agree we should get that taken care of sooner rather than later, it can wait until at least Monday, right?" He asks.

"And, um," he continues, "if you don't mind, I was thinking we could celebrate!"

Max raises an eyebrow. "Celebrate?"

"Yep! Our new, ah- arrangement. Living together, and- and" David stutters. Max rolls his eyes.

"David, we don't have to-"

"A date." He says, suddenly. "I want to- to take you out on a date."

David's cheeks quickly flush a bright pink, and Max's mouth slips open for a brief moment. That was the last thing he was expecting to come out of that idiot's mouth.

"Unless! Unless-" he stutters, rubbing his neck. "um, you don't want to call it that! I just thought we could go out somewhere nice for dinner."

Max grasps at the blanket. "I- uh… a date? For real? Are you-" he swallows. "Are you sure?"

David nods, stepping over to the bed. "I am, Max." He sits next to him on the edge of the bed, wringing his hands. "If we're going to do this, which... you're right, I want to, then I want to do it right."

He glances away, the smile he wears not reaching his eyes. "That is, unless you wouldn't feel comfortable. If you don't want to do something, then I  _ always _ want you to tell me, okay?"

Max just stares at him for a few moments, watching David's fond, caring smile.

Was this real? Was this  _ really  _ real?

Well, the pain running up his spine was very real- he didn't need to pinch himself to know this wasn't a dream, in the very least.

But it definitely felt like it. He looks at David for a brief second, noting the bright afternoon sun shining through his hair, along his skin. It gave him a glowing, natural halo. 

It fit him.

Max feels a blush tingle on his cheekbones.

"Fuckin hopeless romantic, fine. I just… didn't expect you to do this so suddenly."

David laughs. "Well, typically we would go on some dates  _ before  _ we date, but… I see where you're coming from."

Max laughs, then rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, kinda fucked that ordering up, huh? Sorry about that."

David shakes his head, then moves to pull Max into another hug. The teen tenses briefly before leaning in, allowing himself to enjoy it.

He probably needed to get used to David touching him. It would take a while, but he didn't want to feel his nerves go into overdrive every time he reached out.

"You didn't mess anything up, Max, I'm just happy you're here. I'm… really glad this is happening. I’m excited." 

He draws back, looking a bit nervous before smiling. 

"And, well, it was… pretty fun, too, of course." He blushes. "In case you'd want to do it again… sometime."

Max tries to hold back, but can't help bursting out in laughter, worries temporarily forgotten. "Don't describe it like some camp activity, moron!" He chuckles. "Plus, I  _ know  _ you want to do it again, David. Of all people, I didn't expect  _ your _ sex drive to be the one that's through the fuckin' roof."

David flinches, a light brush climbing over his cheeks. 

"Yeah, um- I… didn't expect that either, sorry. If you're ever uncomfortable, you can always-"

"David, it's fine. Honestly, it's…" he searches for the words. "It's kinda… a huge turn on. The fucking contrast-"

"Maaax!" David whines, cutting him off. "Don't- you can't just say stuff like that!"

Max raises an eyebrow. "Oh, say what, David?" He smirks. "You mean you don't  _ want  _ me to tell you how hot it is when you swear and lose it while we  _ fuck?" _

He crawls over to David, the blanket slipping off of his body. The cold isn't particularly pleasant on his still-warm skin, but seeing David squirm and blush is almost addicting. The redhead clears his throat, averting eye contact and keeping his hands very purposefully behind him.

_ Jesus _ was the guy fun to fuck with.

Well, and fun to  _ fuck  _ with. 

"M-Max, um, I don't think-"

"What? Isn't this why you told me to stop sex work? To keep me yours?"

David turns to face Max, putting his hands on his shoulders to halt his approach. "What? I-"

"Don't lie to me, Daaavid." Max chides. "You just want me all to yourself, don't you?"

David swallows, meeting Max's eyes with rigid focus. He breathes in, then out, a bit of resolve building within him.

"I- I wouldn't disagree with… that being  _ part  _ of the reason-"

"Oh?"

Max pauses his advance, centimeters from David's face, practically looming over him with a predatory grin.

_ Interesting. _ He thinks. He didn't expect David to admit it.

"I just…" David's grip on Max's shoulders relaxes. "I want you to be safe and happy, Max, and... I care about you, I don't want you to put yourself in danger like that."

A pause.

"I- I really do love you."

Max's heart thumps powerfully against his ribcage, pushing him to close the remaining distance between them.

"Love you too, asshole." Is all he gets out before their lips lock once again, David moaning into the contact and Max pressing on with purpose. He feels large hands glide from his shoulders to his bare waist, pulling him in and drawing him closer with every rock of their bodies.

"Mmh- Max," David interjects between breaths. He giggles when the younger of the two ignores his protests. "Max! Jeez, I told you I had plans-!"

Max pulls away, rubbing his face into the crook of David's neck instead.

"Were they to fuck a second time, you pervert? Because don't think I can't feel what's in your pants-"

He presses his lips to David's neck while the older man stutters. "No! I mean- gosh, this is nice but- but I had a date plan!"

"Mhm, and what was that?"

"It's a surprise, but first we… might have to do some more shopping."

Max rises, giving David an unamused glare.

David looks away, tapping his fingers on Max's hips.

"Please? I can buy you things now that I'm your-" he blushes. "Your boyfriend, right?"

Max sighs, the term settling in comfortably in his mind.

Boyfriend…

"Don't go overboard, asshole." He mumbles, collapsing into David's chest with a huff. "What's your angle? This all for the 'date'?"

David hums. "You could say that, sure."

-

While reluctant, Max allows David to drive them to a clothing store at the shopping center in town, but  _ insists _ he doesn't spend more on Max than he spends on himself.

"Well, it's not like it doesn't work out, I needed a new outfit or two anyway. I thought it would be nice for us to both freshen up!"

Max peers around at the store, glancing at all of the well-dressed mannequins and various advertisements. He's careful not to move too suddenly, trying to avoid aggravating his sore body. It took a few flinches for David to catch the hint, however, eventually shortening his long strides for his partner.

"Uh-huh, sure. Didn't you just buy me clothes?" Max asks. "Why couldn't I wear those?"

They walk to the men's section, passing by a number of clearance racks, to Max's dismay.

"Mmm, while those are decent clothes, they're not quite nice enough for tonight. If those were suitable, I'd just have you go in what you're wearing. What I have planned is… a little more formal."

They stop in front of a rack of button-downs, David glancing at the price tags before sifting through them. Max scowls at the clothing, picking up a sleeve and glaring at it.

"David, where the fuck are we going?"

"Language," he scolds. "and don't worry, nowhere too expensive. Plus, it's good for you to have a set of business clothes, for the rare occasion you might need them." He grabs a light blue shirt along with a dark crimson one, holding them up and checking the sizes. "Even I need to dress up every once in awhile, and I run a summer camp for a living."

Max eyes the rack a little more, pulling out a sleeve or two to check the pattern. "I do have nice clothes at home, kinda. What counts as dressing up?"

David nervously glances away. "Not to be… rude, but none of what I've seen you wear counts for business attire. Usually, it's a button-down, slacks, and dress shoes, with some accessories."

"Sounds lame."

David hums, draping another shirt over his arm. "It can be, but there are ways to make it look fashionable and appropriate. I wouldn't say I'm particularly smart with it, but Gwen was kind enough to explain the basics a few years back."

Max follows David to the dressing rooms, taking a glance at the slacks as they pass them. He wasn't looking forward to trying anything on, since clothes shopping typically made him self-conscious, but the sooner he could get it over with, the better.

"Speaking of Gwen, do you think… is she planning on coming down again?"

David purses his lips, thinking. "She hasn't called me since last week, but I can always shoot her a message." He cringes. "I'd… rather her not arrive unannounced again, considering recent developments."

Max groans. "Yeah, dunno how  _ that's  _ gonna be navigated, if ever." He pauses for a moment, listening to David shuffle through the clothing racks.

"How do you think she'd react?" He asks, quietly. "I mean, you guys still seem close, you've actually spent time with her these past years."

Max doesn't miss David's hesitation. "Actually… we haven't spoken much, recently. She only stopped by because she knew I found you." He says. "She probably just intended to talk to me about it, she seemed surprised that you were there."

"David, she has a key to your house." Max points out. "That's pretty much as close as you can get without like, dating someone."

David sighs. "The point is, I actually don't know how she'd react. She is very… open-minded, especially about romantics."

Max sticks his tongue out. "Yeah, I remember reading some of her books or whatever. Shit was wild."

David hums. "However, I don't know if this… crosses a line for her. As we talked about before, this is a touchy subject." 

He swaps a shirt he's holding out for another on the rack. "I'm not rushing to say anything if you're not." He adds. "Although, one day, it would be nice to have her support."

Max nods. He couldn't help but agree.

After feeling like the world's been against you your entire life, one more person shifting to your side is… reliving.

"While I can't give you a concrete answer, one thing I do know is that she is a  _ very _ perceptive woman, especially when it comes to… dating." David says, sighing. "Unfortunately, it's only a matter of time before she figures it all out on her own."

Max frowns. He was right, probably. They couldn't hide this forever, and frankly, Max didn't  _ want  _ to. It just sucks that they probably had to for a while.

"Don't fuckin' tell her I said this, but I like having her around, so hopefully she's… accepting, I guess."

David chuckles, handing over a few hangers of shirts. "Lips are sealed, Max." He teases. "Try these on, I'll head into the stall next door. Pick two that you like, since there's a buy-one-get-one sale."

He hesitantly takes the clothes, noting that they're in an array of darker colors. Well, at least he knew what he liked. 

"David, are you sure about this?" Max asks, the question purposely ambiguous. 

David nods, smiling encouragingly. "Absolutely!"

Max groans a bit before, reluctantly, entering the dressing room.


	28. fit.

"Max! Come on out, we're going to be late!"

"Late for what, David? You still haven't told me where we're going. Either way, I feel weird, this shit doesn't suit me."

"I'm sure you look fine."

"I really don't, can I just go out in my leather jacket n' shit?"

"Max, I'm coming in!"

"Agh- fucking fine."

David slowly opens the door to his bedroom, briefly checking the time on his watch. It was starting to get to a point where he wasn't sure if they'd make it to their reservation.

"I'm telling you, it's weird." Max says, and David looks up to see him adjusting one of his sleeves in front of the mirror.

David had decided to go with a blue button-down with charcoal slacks, while Max had picked out two darker shirts, a pair of black slacks, and some cheaper dress shoes, the fashionable pointed ones that were popular these days. David had let him borrow some accessories- a watch and a belt, and they both decided to forego any ties at Max's desire to keep it a little more casual.

Max looks over, fixing his collar and looking nervous, and David's mouth drops as he looks him over.

It seems he'd chosen to wear the dark crimson dress shirt, which complemented his complexion perfectly. For pants, Max had made sure to pick something on the slimmer side, and after a few trips to the changing rooms, he apparently found something that fit him perfectly, based on what David was seeing.

On top of that, his hair was neatly pulled back into its usual ponytail, his sleeves were rolled up to expose his forearms, and his clothes were fresh and crisp.

He looks incredibly sharp, and David's happy to stare.

"I feel like I don't have… full range of movement. I think the shirt's too tight."

David shakes his head, walking towards Max with a light blush on his face he was attempting to suppress.

"They're not meant to be running clothes, so they don't necessarily stretch or anything, but trust me, it fits perfectly."

Max shakes his head, eyeing himself in the mirror again. "I don't know man, I look like I'm pretending to be something I'm not." He looks up at David, a scowl creasing his mouth.

"Let's just… stay in. We can dress down and do something-"

David frantically stands in front of Max, between him and the mirror, grabbing his forearms and preventing him from unbuttoning his shirt.

"Please don't! You- you look  _ really  _ handsome right now, Max. It suits you absolutely perfectly."

He looks into Max's eyes, noticing a faint dusting of rouge across the younger's cheeks. Despite the adorable expression, he didn't seem convinced.

"Keep it on? For me?" David asks. "I really,  _ really  _ love this on you."

Max glances up, then down, then back up again.

"Fucking- fine.  _ Only  _ because I owe you, now."

David calms, smiling. He drops their arms between them, stepping just a slight bit closer.

"You don't owe me anything, Max."

There's a pause, and then Max gently slides his hands into David's.

"Yeah, I do." He mumbles, and then looks away, the blush slowly crawling across his cheekbones.

David's saddened at that comment, but pulls Max into a hug regardless. While he wanted to continue to sit down and  _ ensure  _ Max that he didn't owe him anything, they had places to get to.

"If you want to pay me back on your own, I won't stop you, but just know you  _ never  _ have to."

He backs away to look Max in the eyes, hopefully giving him a reassuring smile. 

"I think it's time we get going, though, right? I'm excited!"

-

Max sits in the car, furiously bouncing his leg to release some of his pent up nerves. From the corner of his eye, he periodically saw David glance over at him while he was driving, shooting him concerned smiles. 

Max knew he was causing him to worry, but he couldn't help it.

He was concerned that, based on how they were dressed, David was taking him to some country club, or an opera house, or something equally as elaborate where Max had to pretend to be some fancy ass kid that understood basic etiquette. Hell, he was  _ already  _ pretending to be someone he wasn't by wearing this shit. The closest thing he ever came to being this formal was wearing his traditional garb for holidays with the family, and thinking about  _ that  _ just made him more uncomfortable.

He was making a far bigger deal of it than it was, surely, but he couldn't help it.

They pull into the parking lot of what looks to be a restaurant, and while that does assuage  _ some  _ of his worries, new ones flow into their place without his permission, of course. How the hell was he supposed to carry himself here?

"So," David says, "this place is usually reserved for special occasions in my family, we got to go here for weddings and sometimes Christmas dinners and get-togethers, but not often." He gets out of the car, and Max hurriedly follows, wanting to keep as close to David as possible in this unfamiliar environment.

"It's actually less pricey than it looks, if you're worried." He continues. "But it does require proper attire, which we're well within. You'll probably see a lot of businesspeople here, which is normal."

"So… we're going on a dinner date?" Max asks, and David nods, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's my favorite type of date. We get to sit and chat while we wait, talk about the food we like, and then have a nice meal in a romantic atmosphere." He glances towards Max. "It's cliche, I know. It's in all the movies."

Max looks up at the sign as they walk in, avoiding making eye contact with any of the patrons smoking or chatting outside. He was even more uncomfortable as they passed them, an eerie feeling creeping up his spine.

It felt like he was being stared at, like  _ they  _ were being stared at.

Who was he kidding, anyway? He was pretty clearly a street rat- just one that was dressed up. He wasn't white, which was already a passive strike against him, but he was also still a teen, despite looking older. He knew he didn't carry himself like these people did. He was slouching, his hands sat in his pockets, his head's tucked down, probably looks like some kid that's gonna dine and dash a fancy-ass place like this.

On top of that, he was with a dude over 10 years older than him who actually  _ did  _ look put together, too.

In comparison, he stuck out,  _ or _ made David look bad. Either way, he didn't like it.

A hostess greets them, looking the duo over briefly before David gives her his name. She smiles, asking them to wait a moment while she retrieves their waiter.

Max uses the semi-private moment by shifting closer to David and glancing around the fancy establishment.

"David, I feel  _ really _ out of place here." He whispers. "Everyone's like, over 30, white, and rich. I look like some delinquent."

David takes a look around the establishment before shaking his head. "Well not  _ everyone's  _ white, and I still think you look perfectly fine- better than fine, actually." He says. "I mean, you're a fair bit more put-together than a majority of the people here."

"Are you kidding me?" He asks, scowling up at his partner. "Everyone looks like some fancy business man or a trophy wife. I look like a fuckin' teenager that snuck in here by stealing his dad's clothes."

The hostess returns with their waiter, who grabs a few menus and beckons them along. David frowns, but doesn't respond, instead following the man further into the establishment. During the walk to their booth, David lightly takes Max's hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

The encouragement was somewhat relieving, but the dread still persisted.

_ Don’t fuck this up. _ Max thinks, swallowing the nausea slowly rising in his throat.


	29. you're not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws a chapter out to you wolves and bolts*
> 
> i've got 3ish written, and smut coming soon!

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your drink orders." Their waiter says.   
  
The man sets two small black booklets in front of them both, followed by the menus. He bows his head briefly before walking off.

Max scowls at the drink menu, flipping through their selection of alcoholic beverages. David pushes his aside for a moment to hook a finger around Max's palm.

"Max, just because people  _ look  _ put together, doesn't mean they are.” He says. “Despite you thinking everyone looks  _ ‘fancy’, _ the majority of them look more tired than anything- especially the businessmen." He says. “You just have to take a closer look, behind that facade.”

Max looks up from his menu with a sad expression, staring at David defiantly. The man frowns, thinks for a moment, and then smiles.

"Here, let’s put it into perspective.” He says. “I own my own business, right? These people, they probably all work for someone else- sure, they’re successful, but I’d consider the camp more fulfilling than anything they’re probably doing. I think I own… what, two-and-a-half sets of business clothes, and can't for the life of me attend any sort of professional meeting. Even now I still struggle in organizing all of the paperwork and legal things Gwen used to manage, but I still consider myself deserving of a nice dinner at a nice restaurant every once in a while,  _ especially  _ if I'm spending time with my favorite person."

Max looks around, observing the other patrons. He wasn't wrong- a number of tables were occupied by only one very bored-looking person on a phone or laptop, and the others seem to be out on a date or another such occasion.

Similar to the two of them. 

He didn't see anyone as young as he is, though.

He hesitantly looks back up at David, who's smiling face is once again blinding. He really did look happy to be here, happy to have Max here, because of course he would, the cheery idiot.

He calms a little bit, assured of David's honesty. He knew it would take time, but he also knew that… he needed to get used to trusting him, even when it contradicted his insecurities.

_ Especially _ when it contradicted his insecurities.

Max opens the drink menu for a brief moment, scanning the options and relaxing his frown. He doesn't say anything, but David seems to do the same, letting the comfortable silence sit while they wait for their waiter.

A minute or so later, he returns. "Are there any drinks you'd like to start off with?" He asks, politely folding his hands and smiling down at them.

Max snaps his menu shut, handing it to the waiter. "Captain and coke, please. Thank you."

He glances knowingly at David, who's smile falters nervously for just a moment.

"...I'll just have a glass of your Pinot Noir, thank you."

The waiter takes the booklets, nodding and replacing them with the full menu. He departs, and David opens his mouth to comment, but Max beats him to it.

"You did say 'under your supervision'." He says, smirking.

The elder sighs, but gives in. "Just one, please." He says, then lowering his voice. "I don't want to get in trouble for you being underage."

Max glances from side to side. "Oh, you'd get in a little more trouble than  _ that,  _ wouldn't you?"

David blushes, also scanning the neighboring tables. "I don't believe I've broken any laws, if that's what you're trying to imply. Everything here is- well,  _ was, _ completely legal."

Max leans back in his chair. "I'm glad you're finally admitting it."

David pauses a moment, probably going over that admission in his head. After a moment, he chuckles. "Well... someone made a very compelling argument."

"Mhm, yeah,  _ compelling." _

The banter goes back and forth across the table as they wait for their drinks, and then as they wait for their food, too. It was distracting, thankfully, but every once in awhile Max would self-consciously fix his hair, or glance around the room, or adjust his sleeves or his watch.

He was trying to be subtle about it, but he got the hunch that David could see his nervous fidgeting from a mile away. Of all the things to be perceptive about...

"Hey, Max?" David asks. "Do you know why I picked this place to eat?"

Max raises an eyebrow. "To show how much cash you have just lying around?"

David laughs. "I know you're just teasing, but no. Really, there's a few reasons." He says. He puts down his fork, and Max also pauses for a moment.

This seems… important.

"The first is that this is a place I used to love when I was younger, and I really haven't gotten to go much since." He chuckles. "A little selfish, but I wanted you to experience it, too."

David rubs the back of his neck, blushing a bit and looking nervous. "Another selfish reason would be, um… I really,  _ really  _ wanted to see you all dressed up, Max."

Max raises an eyebrow, smirking. "What."

David nods. "I wasn't kidding when you said you looked handsome, not in the slightest." He ensures.

A blush starts to crawl up David's cheeks, and he glances away, his smile turning nervous.

"If I had to be completely honest, I'd say you look… absolutely ravishing this evening, actually."

Max's stomach flips without his permission, but David carries on, probably noticing Max slowly becoming more and more flustered.

"I also… I just think you deserve to experience these things, Max. This place- this is where you  _ deserve  _ to be taken out to, and I mean it, even if you don't believe me."

Max pauses.

_ Deserve? _

His smile slowly falls, but he barely notices.

"I know… I know it'll take time, but I want to  _ make  _ you believe me. I want to help you realize how great you are, how much potential you have, because I know right now it's hard for you to see."

Max chews the inside of his lip. How great he is? Potential?

What potential did he have? He was a high-school dropout. He didn't go to college. He's a still-recovering drug addict. He sold himself for money. He's a deadbeat loser.

No, he didn't see any of that.

"David-" Max starts, but David continues on, ignoring the self-doubt clogging his mind.

"Because that's what  _ I _ see, Max." He says. "That's why despite everything else, it's… I-"

A pause. "It's what made me fall for you so easily, y-you know? Despite everything."

Max gives David a blank stare, and David just smiles nervously.

"It's still… it's hard to admit, but it's true."

Max shakes his head, staring down at his plate. 

"I don't know where you got the idea that I'm any of that." Max mumbles, mostly to himself. While the words David was saying were heartwarming- he still didn't get it.

"I don't know how you haven't noticed it yet, David, but…" 

Max frowns, looking down at his half-finished plate. 

"I'm kind of a fuck-up, you know?"

**"Don't say that."**

Max raises his eyes, looking at David in slight shock at the unfamiliar tone.

David shakes his head. "I mean it, Max. You couldn't be more wrong."

Max feels the corners of his eyes prickle with tears, and he furrows his brow in frustration. 

He doesn't look away this time.

"How-?"

Before he can finish, a hand reaches across the table, clutching Max's in a sure grip.

"You just... are, Max." David says. "I know you weren't on the best path for a while, but everyone is at some point in their lives, and… that doesn't make you a fuck-up."

Max flinches at his own swear coming out of David's mouth. He doesn't smile, but the man's strong gaze grows soft. 

"I mean, gosh, you've beat the odds over and over in life, despite everything it throws your way- it's amazing." He says. "And, you know, if the universe won't give you the happiness that you deserve- the happiness that you've _ earned,  _ then I'll gladly take its place."

His expression shifts again, a determined sureness in the man's deep green eyes that's rarely seen from the counselor.

"Max… I  _ swear,  _ I'll show you that life can be worth it. I swear to show you that  _ you're _ worth it, okay?"

Max sighs, finally ripping his eyes away from the man across the table. David brushes his hand soothingly, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders.

He was lost, honestly. It was strange for anyone to care for him in this way, and… he felt bad about it, but for some reason it made him uncomfortable. Like some day, despite everything, David is going to come to his senses and drop Max back out on the streets like yesterday's trash.

The hand holding his disappears, and a small, thin menu is placed in front of him instead. He looks up at David holding an identical one.

"How about we get some dessert? The cheesecake's fantastic."

Max sighs, letting a light smile ghost across his features.

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth." He says, but opens the menu regardless.

David chuckles, browsing the selection on his own. "For some reason, I don't really believe you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for your awesome comments, it really means a lot to me ❤️
> 
> all in all, i'm doing fine! i'm not sick, none of my family is, we've just been kind of hit from left field by this thing. nothing bad, just a lot. also with other projects and whatnot- and no, for those that commented, i don't have any other places where i'm active aside from here. as you can imagine, this is a side account haha.
> 
> but thank you for your well-wishes! your comments brighten my day, you have NO idea!!!


	30. amazing.

"So?" David asks, slipping into the car with a huge smile. "What did you think?"

Max gets in as well, setting the extra cheesecake they bought on his lap. "The food was good, if that's what you're asking."

"Right? It's fantastic!" David exclaims, snapping his seatbelt on. "I have to see if I can't copy their recipes, or at least try to make something similar. Their menu is small, but that just means every item is  _ really _ good."

"Mmm." Max hums, not having a very good response to the conversation. Cooking and food.. weren't his thing. He was content with just ramen or mac n cheese from a box most nights. He didn't know what to think of all of this fancy stuff.

It did sound… nice, though, the sound of David so excited about something.

"And the atmosphere!" He continues, "It was so romantic, the dark lights and candles are beautiful. The murals on the walls are hand painted as well, they-"

Max smiles, listening to David gush about the restaurant, taking sly glances at the man every once in a while.

He remembers the overwhelming passion and excitement that was common in David back at camp, when he would enthusiastically trot through the woods and identify each and every tree, flower, and insect they would see. It was  _ incredibly  _ annoying back then, the everflowing enthusiasm consistently grating on the pessimistic Max's nerves.

He didn't know if it was the love talking, but now it was… refreshing. It felt as if his eyes had been opened to a whole new perspective, a new angle that made him lean back and relax, happy to just listen to the man's passionate ramblings. 

He didn't know anyone in his life that had that much excitement in _anything._ Everyone was always so focused on just… drinking, drugs, or partying. No aspirations or goals or hobbies to be found, and it was incredibly depressing. Fuck, Max didn't even know if _he_ had any. Right now his goals were just... survive. Exist. Scarpe by.

He glances over at David again, still happily chatting with himself.

Well, maybe not anymore.

"You know," Max says once they reach a stoplight, pausing David's thoughts.

He looks up at the man beside him, the streetlights bathing redhead's face in a warm, soft light. David looks back, a questioning look on his face despite the bright smile.

He scans his expression for a few moments, taking note of each stray freckle and the different colors inlaid in his eyes.

Max smiles. He was doing that a lot more, lately.

"You're pretty fuckin' amazing, David."

The light turns green, but David's cheeks quickly turn a bright red, dumb smile still plastered across his face. It takes a honk from the vehicle behind him to snap him out of it, and he jerks the car forward in his momentary panic.

"I- where did that come from?" He laughs.

"Felt the urge to say it." Max shrugs. "Is that a problem?"

David swallows. "Of course not, thank you… and-" he glances over to Max. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

Max holds eye contact with the older man for a dangerously long amount of time, both of their blushes growing ever deeper with each passing moment.

David swallows, glances down at Max's outfit, then nervously notices what he's doing and forces his eyes back to the road.

Max could tell that David had to make a conscious effort to rip his gaze away, based on how white his knuckles were on the steering wheel.

Max smirks. Maybe he does like this outfit. It seems to have been getting a rise out of David all night.

"Amazing?" He asks, innocence in his tone.

"Handsome." David doesn't hesitate. "Strong. Confident."

"Oh?" Max asks, genuinely surprised by the man's forwardness.

David nods. "Just…" he stutters. "Just felt the need to say it."

Max watches his leg bounce anxiously while driving, probably trying to distract himself from the wildcard that was the teen beside him. 

God, this feeling was irresistible. All it took was a _look_ from Max and the redhead was a blushing, stuttering mess. It was no wonder why David was unable to hide his feelings for so little time.

And… it felt different than when a client wanted him. Max wasn't afraid around David. The guys he worked for… it wasn't often, but sometimes they  _ did  _ go too far.

He isn't concerned about David, he trusts him.

It's liberating, being around someone like that.

Max laughs as they pull into the parking lot, shaking his head. David's eyes flick over to Max momentarily while parking, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Max unbuckles his seatbelt before the engine cuts, bracing himself on the middle console as he leans over towards the driver's side.

David turns just in time for Max to capture his lips in a soft kiss, a contented hum escaping from the older man's chest once the surprise shifts into happiness.

Max keeps his kisses gentle, indulging in the feeling of David completely melting beneath him, the redhead's breaths occasionally shivering, his cautious touches to Max's hips and waist, their tongues meeting just enough to get a taste of eachother-

"I love you, David." He murmurs. He feels David tense beneath him, but doesn't let him respond, locking their lips together and drinking his flustered hums instead.

David pushes back some, dropping his keys onto the floor and resting his hands on Max's chest. He feels the man clench into his dress shirt and moan Max's name into his mouth.

He pushes the teen away momentarily, and Max looks into his eyes.

And…  _ fuck. _

David's eyes burn bright, the little green around his blown out pupils fiery and intense. His breaths come in short puffs, and his face is such a deep, crimson red that it's almost identical to his messed hair.

David takes another quivering breath.

"L-let's go inside." He says, quietly, and Max can't help but nod.


	31. take care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes I know I've been a while, but I swear there was a good reason.
> 
> ...no, there really wasn't. I've been busy! as an apology, a chapter filled with a ton of smut. enjoy!

The sliding glass door slams closed with more force than necessary, missing it's latch and bouncing back open a few inches.

It didn't seem like David cared.

"David?!"

"Max~"

Max's back hits the wall of the living room, and in the same breath David's mouth hits his jawline, immediately going to work sucking and biting marks across the skin.

"Christ,  _ ah... _ David-!" Max moans, taken aback by the complete 180 in demeanor.

Holy  _ fuck  _ was it hot.

Max feels blazing hands run down his waist and across his ass, squeezing and kneading the sensitive areas with the perfect amount of force to make his body twitch and squirm.

"I'm sorry, Max." David pants in his ear. "I want to- can I-?"

"You fuckin' maniac." Max mumbles, meeting his partner's frantic, lidded eyes with a steady stare.

David's pupils were blown wide, there were tears lining the bottom of his eyelids, and his face was completely flushed in red, his distinctive freckles vanishing in the deep crimson hue. With his height, it felt like David was completely engulfing him, trapping him against the wall with his frame.

Max shivers. "You know you can do whatever you want to me."

David's wanton moan is music to Max's ears, and he immediately feels the man's cock rutting into his stomach. The sensation sends sparks down to his own dick, and Max can't help but wonder what David will want to do to him now that he's riled up this thoroughly.

He feels a welcome chill crawl up his spine at the possibilities.

"Max, Max…" David chants, a mantra spoken at each thrust that runs across his younger partner's waist. The man's face is in the nape of his neck, making his skin sticky with his hot breaths. "You're so perfect, thank you- thank you."

As Max's needy dick hardens, he squirms at David's thrusts, doing his best to get some feeling into his own heat. 

But, damn it all, he was too goddamn short, and David was too goddamn tall, and the man was holding him front and center, his dick perfectly lined up with the gap between David's legs. Far too focused on attacking Max's neck, he was completely oblivious of his writhing partner's struggles. 

"Hah-" Max pants, gritting his teeth in frustration. "David come  _ on, _ touch me,  _ please." _

The response is, thankfully, immediate. Without warning David's lips relocate from Max's jaw and neck to his mouth, and then he's spun, a hand moving to his shoulder to shove him down the thin hallway towards the bedroom. Max stumbles a bit while being pushed backwards, but David keeps him upright with another strong arm snaked around his waist.

As they move, David freely explores Max's mouth, gliding across his teeth and tongue with messy purpose. Max can hardly breathe, the feeling of David's unskilled and passionate movements completely intoxicating.

The fact that it was  _ David _ making him feel this way, the same David that would blush from ear to ear any time Max told him he loved him, the same David that smiled brightly and played camp songs and was probably the most innocent and perfect being in existence…

Max's back slams up against another wall, and David's hands glide to his ass again, and while that was nice, Max  _ needed  _ some sort of feeling-

_ "David." _ he moans between kisses, and his shameless begging must register somewhere in the redhead's lust-drunk brain.

David's hands shift downward, digging into Max's thighs for a brief moment before lifting him up against the wall. Max yelps, immediately wrapping his legs and arms around the older man for support.

And then David resumes his grinding, and this time the movements are  _ right  _ on Max's dick. He gasps from the sudden feeling, and that's the only sound that escapes out before David's mouth reattaches to his, biting and sucking and kissing to his heart's content. 

They go at this for a while, David occasionally reattaching his lips to different areas of Max's body, suckling flushed, possessive marks across his dark skin. Max can't help but feel completely out of control, completely lost in the experience…

Completely at David's mercy.

A part of Max is… scared. Usually the feeling of being out of control meant something was terribly wrong. It meant that he needed to  _ regain  _ control, or lose another piece of himself to the endless void of his fucked-up existence. He lost control when his father abused him, he lost control when his mother abandoned him, he lost control when he took his first drug, the same with his next, and his next, and his next.

He  _ fought _ the loss of control when he did sex work, as much as he could manage.

But it did happen, sometimes, and yet again another piece of himself would shatter. David was right. While Max was the one that made the choice to keep living, he rarely felt like his own person anymore.

But… fuck.

Max was tired of this vice-grip he held over his life. He desperately  _ wanted  _ to give in, lose himself- and sometimes he did. It was the reason he got into the drugs, the alcohol, everything in the first place. It felt like he could relax, let go, let the euphoria carry him through life with no regard for the responsibility of his actions. It was an escape.

It was also a one-way ticket to an early grave.

So, he held on, got clean, and was determined to rebuild himself from the ground up, even if it was tiring, even if it meant he was exhausted every waking second of his life. And beyond that, he was determined to do it on his own. He couldn't  _ afford _ to trust anyone else.

But then, David showed up. The man appeared from out of nowhere, gently stepped into Max's life, picked up the pieces, and started rebuilding Max himself. Rebuilding him with foggy memories and blinding smiles. It wasn't the same because of this… but it was enough. Enough to help Max let go, enough for him to believe that there  _ was _ something for him to reclaim and rebuild.

David was safe to lose control to.  _ He _ wouldn't shatter him,  _ he _ wouldn't rip anything away. He'd give Max that escape and relief he craved without any risk or worry that he'd have to salvage the broken bits of himself at the end of it. The only thing David asked in return?

For Max to be there for him, too.

Max could do that. He wanted to.

Max dips his head into David's neck, clutching the man a little tighter, trusting the strong arms beneath him to keep him held up.

He sighs, letting the tension flow out of him in waves, letting David's rhythmic rocking and kissing and touching lead him to euphoria.

"David-" he whispers. "I love you, David."

"I love you too." David responds, quiet and intense, hardly a thought in between. He adjusts his grip so that he's able to hold Max up with only an arm and his body affixing him to the wall, using his free hand to unbutton Max's pants.

"Hah, D-David," Max moans, glancing down at the man's frantic movements "bed-"

"No." David breathes, and Max's eyes widen in surprise.

"I want you here- we're staying here." He moans, finally freeing Max's dick from the confines of his slacks."Please?"

Max whimpers, but nods. It was almost like the guy could read minds. It's what he needs. For someone else to take control.

It takes a few minutes (and a few more passionate kisses) but Max's pants eventually vanish from his body without him even touching the floor. After that's done, David hastily unbuttons Max's shirt, taking a few moments to slowly run a hand from his chest to his stomach once it drops open.

Max watches David's hungry eyes crawl down his body, finally stopping at the tent in his underwear. David gingerly pulls the younger's weeping cock out of the confines of his black boxer-briefs, reveling in the moans and hisses that escape Max's mouth.

David glances up to meet Max's eyes, slowly, lightly stroking his dick, watching his face contort into a series of open-mouthed moans and pleads for  _ more. _

"You wanted me to touch you?" He asks, voice shaky, low- lower than Max had ever heard it.

He feels his dick twitch in David's hand, and the man smiles, filled with admiration and… 

Something Max didn't recognize. Something possessive.

The feeling of David's eyes on him combined with that foreign, hungry gaze makes Max feel incredibly self-conscious, but as he knocks his head back into the wall and gives in to the alluring sensation of being held and pleasured, it quickly melts away, nothing but the warmth of his partner registering in his foggy mind.

"David," he whimpers. David squeezes his dick a little tighter. "I'm gonna- hah! Gonna come!"

"Already?" David asks, a  _ teasing _ note lining his words. "I guess that doesn't bode well for you tonight."

_ "David~!" _

David's voice combined with a few more heavy strokes pushes Max over the edge, entire body tensing as streams of come paint his tense, toned stomach in white. The redhead strokes him through his release, smiling contentedly as he becomes putty in his arms.

David hums, pressing a loving kiss into Max's head.

Jesus, he must look a fucking mess right now- shirt undone, torso slumped against the wall, underwear half-on, come dripping down his stomach, and drenched in sweat.

But David still stares at him as if he's some sort of Adonis.

His breaths become steady as he drifts down off of his come-high, and he's a tad confused as he feels David gently pulling at his hair. A few seconds later he sighs, the tension released from his scalp as his curls cascade to frame the sides of his face, hair tie dropped to the floor.

David chuckles, allowing Max only a moment of reprieve before lifting his chin and giving him another kiss. Max sighs, exhausted from his position and his orgasm, but still rejoins his arms around David's neck and deepens it.

David leans in, trapping Max's hypersensitive dick between their bodies and making his breath hitch and his body jerk- what's worse is that in his slouched position, he could feel David's cock rubbing right against his ass.

And based on the way David was beginning to thrust against him,  _ he  _ felt it, too.

The redhead's hands dip back down to Max's underwear, sliding underneath them and toying with the more sensitive areas. After kneading for a few moments, he slides down even further, and Max twitches as he feels himself become exposed.

Holy shit, holy  _ shit. _

"Fuck, David,  _ nn-ahh!" _

Max looks up, David's deep green lidded eyes staring down at him.

"Language, Max." He teases, fingers brushing dangerously close to Max's hole.

God  _ damn,  _ he was already fuckin' hard again, and then David has to go and-

"Hah-" Max pants. "Or what? You'll  _ fuck _ me?"

He feels David's dick twitch in his pants, and the man smiles.

"I'll do whatever I want, Max, just like you said."

David's hand slips into his back pocket, pulling out Max's wallet. He opens it with one hand, carefully plucking out two small packages amongst the rest with his teeth.

Max lets out a breathy laugh. "Thief."

David looks at him, an eyebrow raised, and smiles.

Jesus fuck, the sight of David holding a condom and lube between his teeth with such an innocent  _ David  _ smile wasn't a sight Max  _ thought  _ he'd ever crave, but  _ fuck _ was he appreciative of it now.

He stares as the wallet hits the floor with his pants, burning the look into memory, and David shifts Max to press him up against the wall more securely with his hips- freeing his hands.

This had the added effect of  _ also  _ pressing the head of his barely-clothed cock  _ right _ onto Max's aching hole, causing him to let out a choked and needy moan. David hums, opening the packaging with more urgency.

David backs away from the wall a few inches, letting a shocked Max fall right back into his waiting hands.

"Ah! David, don't-  _ ahh!" _

Once he's caught and stable, Max  _ immediately  _ feels a lubed finger probing his ass, David wasting no time in pushing it in past the first knuckle. Max buries his face into David's neck, preventing his cries of ecstasy from escaping as his ass is invaded and toyed with.

This doesn't seem to please David, apparently, and he nudges Max's head back towards the wall.

"I want to hear you, Max." He says. "Especially when I do  _ this." _

"Mmmn-  _ hah!"  _ Max cries, and David growls, pushing in his finger even deeper. 

Max tries to rock back and forth, but can't seem to get the leverage he needs while pushed into the wall, leaving him completely at the mercy of David's movements. Still, he squirms, moving his hips from side to side to increase the sensation.

David's other hand holds him in a vice-grip, bringing his writhing to a halt.

"Patience, Max." David scolds.

Max whines, desperate for more. While this  _ was _ doing the job of slowly stretching him, he got the idea that David wasn't exactly knowledgeable on same-sex… sex.

His face blushes beet-red.

"D- ahn- David,  _ more."  _ He whines. _ "Please, _ hah… and, and rub… curl your fingers up."

Another possessive growl escapes David, and he does as asked, pushing in deeper and arcing it upwards. Max feels tingles up his spine, but it's not quite  _ there. _

David, clearly growing impatient himself, adds in a second digit, pushing in more forcefully, speeding up the prep time. David thrusts in, curling his fingers as he drags his hand out, and Max lurches back in his arms from that  _ amazing  _ jolt of feeling.

_ "Ah! _ There! Do that again!"

David repeats the action, making Max tense in his arms. Max stares into wide green eyes, completely blown out with lust and amazement.

David's smile is mischievous, and he runs another pass over the spot, getting an identical, if not more intense reaction. Honing in on his target, he begins to run circles over Max's prostate, not letting up for even a moment as the boy in his hands spasms and moans and screams his name.

_ "David!" _ Max yelps, gritting his teeth. "If you keep going,  _ hah- _ I'm gonna come  _ again-!" _

David adds another finger, spreading his hole with sloppy scissoring movements. 

"I know, Max." He says, punctuating it with another delicious drag against his prostate. "I want you to."

_ "Ah!"  _ He cries, and another rough kiss from David is all he needs to shove him forcefully over the edge, another layer of come decorating the boy's stomach. There's a touch of embarrassment involved with coming so quickly without a touch to his dick, but when the man of your dreams is clawing through your ass like putty…

Well, he figures it's understandable. And it's not as if anyone's  _ ever _ treated him this way before. His mind reels with the new sensations, the emotions, the feeling of David's skin against his and the kisses that were so  _ foreign. _

Yet very, very welcome.

David's fingers slip out, working to change Max's position on the wall again. He feels empty for a moment, but becomes distracted as David runs his tongue over Max's collarbone, nipping and sucking freely.

After a minute or two of that (and a minute or two of Max coming down from his second orgasm) David shifts again before leaning his head against the wall, sighing into Max's ear.

"I'm sorry, Max, this probably isn't enough time but..." he says, "I  _ need  _ you."

Max's eyes blow wide, still out of breath from before.

"Wait, Dav- _ idddddd!" _

David presses in, causing Max's spine to straighten out despite being trapped between the wall and his counselor's body. He bites his lip, squinting through the sharp pain that always comes despite the amount of careful preparation.

"Ahn- Max!" David cries.  _ "Fuck- _ hah- you're so… god damn tight-"

The stretch is intense, but it fades once David presses in past the head of his cock.

It's then when Max assumes the man would stop and give his exhausted body a break, but no-

"Oh  _ Max-" _

David snaps his hips forward, pushing the entire length of his dick into Max's ass in one fluid movement. The sensation of being completely and utterly  _ filled  _ is immediate, and David only gives him a second of reprieve before he's slowly dragging out of him, Max moaning all the while.

David doesn't give him time to adjust before plowing back inside, the slight pain giving Max some delicious mixed signals that combine to create a thick haze of arousal swirling in his gut. He could already feel himself getting hard for a  _ third _ time,  _ fuck. _

"Do you like it, Max? You're-  _ ah,  _ you're t-twitching."

Max opens his eyes to see David wearing a mischievous, blissed out smile, and nods, swallowing the copious amounts of drool threatening to spill over his swollen lips.

"Good, because I can't hold myself back anymore."

The older man's thrusts speed to an intense pace, and Max can't even formulate complete sentences anymore, completely engrossed in  _ David, David, David. _

God, just _ fucking  _ David.

Max moans out a long string of disconnected curses, voice lurching with each frantic thrust received from his lover. His back, thankfully still covered by his unbuttoned shirt, grinds against the drywall uncomfortably, and he knew that he'd be sore after going at it so much in one day, but…

Max tries to shift, attempting to position his body to get more sensation to his prostate, but David's arms still somehow hold fast, the man's grip as hard as steel despite the abuse surely taken to his muscles. 

Max's brow crinkles in frustration and focus, and thankfully David's eyes glance up, a few thrusts later finally catching the hint. He slides Max up the wall slowly, rotating his hips in just the right way-

Max's body tenses again, head snapping back into the wall with an open mouthed keen.  _ There,  _ oh god,  **_there._ **

Max is  _ so  _ thankful for David, especially in the moment when he smirks, chuckling, realizing how that reaction came to be.

David twists, adjusting his trajectory to piston into that sweet spot again. Max could feel his ass getting sore from the abuse, but… 

"Fucking  _ god,  _ David! Ah! Yes!"

It felt delicious, orgasmic, easily the best thing Max has experienced in his life.

Fuck drugs,  _ this  _ was his addiction now.

"Max- I'm almost there." David pants, probably finally feeling the fatigue after holding Max up for so long. "Just need-  _ hah-  _ a little more!"

Max's head rolls to the side, gazing at David with unfocused eyes. A fragment of an idea drifts in, and the younger of the two leans forward, pushing David in deeper and simultaneously dragging his nails down the older man's back.

"Agh-! Sh-shit, Max!" David screams, setting his hands on Max's back and thrusting in  _ deeper,  _ causing the teen to arch his spine. "Yes!"

At David's glorious reaction, Max repeats the action, adding his teeth into the mix by biting on his neck, running his hot tongue over each bright red mark he makes on the man's body. He feels himself get close to finishing, and he manages to squeeze a hand between their bodies to stroke at his own neglected cock.

David moans and hisses beautifully, and a few moments later Max manages to finish a third time, nearly coming dry and collapsing against the wall. David feels Max clench around him, and it's finally enough to push him to completion as well, opening his mouth in a silent moan as he unloads himself into the condom. David slowly leans forward, pinning himself and Max to the wall in exhaustion, his worn body protesting against the weight and effort of keeping his lover up for another second.

Max, after his third orgasm, is completely out of it, swimming happily in their post-sex bliss. He barely notices David slide down the wall and set him on the ground, only coming back to reality when he feels light kisses being peppered across his forehead, face, lips, and neck.

He hums contentedly, nuzzling into David's chest and interlocking his fingers around the man's waist. They sit there for a while, David kneeling on the ground, Max in his lap, before David shifts.

"Bed?" The redhead asks.

It takes a moment, but Max nods into the side of his neck, lifting his arms back to his shoulders. David chuckles, catching the hint, his knees cracking as he struggles to lift them both up. It takes a few seconds, but he manages, successfully walking them the two feet to his bed, collapsing onto the covers with a huff and a sigh.

Max slowly comes out of his haze, but feels his eyes growing heavy from the gentle beckoning of sleep. He touches a hand to his stomach, cringing as it comes back tacky with come. That combined with the dull ache forming from the night's events means… he isn't the most comfortable.

And like clockwork, David slowly comes out of his own stupor, leaning over and pecking Max on the cheek. 

"I'll be right back. Do you want some water?"

"Yeah," Max nods, and David gets up, groaning a bit at the exertion, but successfully leaving the bed and taking a walk down the hall. Max contentedly listens to David meander about the house, water running, glasses clinking, and soft humming lulling his senses into relaxation.

It was strange, usually after sex Max just had this overwhelming desire to leave, get out of the situation, be alone and as far away from his partner as possible.

But now he was tapping his fingers on the duvet nervously, impatiently craving David's touch once again. He's happy when the man returns with a warm washcloth and a bottle of water, and contentedly drinks as he's cleaned off.

As he's taken care of.

It's such a strange feeling, pure bliss. He can truly say at this moment that he feels safe, happy, and relaxed. It's like when he's with David, he doesn't have the headspace to even think about all of the problems in his life- his mind is just filled with  _ David, David, David. _

"Max?" David asks, and Max snaps out of his own head to meet his gaze.

"You okay? You're zoning out."

Max nods, pulling the half-empty water bottle from his lips and setting it on the edge of the nightstand. "Just wondering when the fuck I'm gonna wake up."

David blinks. "Wake… up?"

Max rolls his head back into the pillows. "This can't be real, it's just… too good, I swear."

It was unbelievable, what's been happening to him lately. Finding David, confessing, spending time together,  _ living _ together? Fuck  _ yeah _ it felt like a dream.

Nevertheless, David laughs. "Love you too, bud. You… aren't in a lot of pain, are you? I was…"

Max shifts, wincing at the sharp stab that runs up his spine. David, of course, notices this, and hovers and worries frantically.

"It's… tender," Max says, cutting off David's concerned whine, "but not the worst. Relax, David, I can handle it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Max, I don't- I don't know what came over me-" he frets, a shred of fear slipping into his green eyes as he finally goes over what they've done.

Max grabs David's hand out of the air, squeezing it tightly and prompting David to look him in the face.

"Hey, hey, David, chill. If I wanted you to stop, I would have said something, alright?"

David pauses for a moment, biting his lip. "B-but- I saw you wince- a- a  _ few _ times, and I didn't even care!"

"David, that-" Max cringes, embarrassment causing blood to rush to his cheeks.

Jeez, he's never told anyone what  _ he  _ likes during sex.

"It's fine, I kinda…" he glances away, hesitating. "I like it rough, okay? At least- at least from you."

There's a pause, and David just blinks.

"Are you-"

_ "Yes, I'm serious, David."  _ Max groans. He brings his hand up to his face, rubbing the heat away. "Don't make me say it again."

David's lips twitch, then he glances away nervously, blush deepening.

Max’s eyes widen in disbelief, "Wait, David, is that- are you  _ happy  _ about that?"

David jumps a bit at the accusation. "What?! N-no!"

"You  _ are!  _ You kinky  _ fuck!" _

David grins down at Max, then runs a hand through his hair. "Oh, Max, don't be silly. Do you need- need a snack? More covers? Maybe another towel-"

Max keeps a vice grip on David's wrist, pulling him down onto the bed awkwardly. “I don’t need  _ shit _ but for you to stay here. You’ve wined-and-dined me, moron, now lie down.”

David sighs, dropping the rag onto the ground beside the bed and settling in next to Max. He nuzzles into the teen’s neck, hugging him almost apologetically.

“I love you, Max. So much. And I really am-"

_ "Don't  _ fucking say you're sorry, I swear to god."

"...grateful?"

...

"Oh my  _ Christ _ you're such a moron."

Any further protests are quickly silenced with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I've said a bunch in the comments, I do really wanna continue this, and probably will, but at a pretty slow pace. transitions are hard for me, so I've gotta do some thinking on where to go from here, but I've got a lot of cute (and angsty) ideas all up in my head.
> 
> we'll see! thanks for being such awesome readers, it's honestly your comments that have urged me to keep going. I look through them and smile whenever I lose a bit of motivation. thanks!!


End file.
